


Metamorphosis

by AdriannaXVI



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo and Kylo Ren, Ben Solo’s POV, Ben loves Rey, Darkfic, F/M, High School, Kylo is a killer, Kylo kills people, Kylo loves Rey, Kylo’s POV, Modern AU, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rey is 17, Rey is abused, Serial Killer, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, darkfic with fluff, don't worry he loves her, i might have a problem, non con, not by Ben though, not right away though, serial killer in love, sorry people, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 54,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriannaXVI/pseuds/AdriannaXVI
Summary: Ben Solo has a secret, well three secrets; if he's being honest.One; he hears voices. Or rather, one voice.Two; he kills people.Three; he's in love with one of his students.And, it's the last one that's driving him insane.





	1. Kylo and Ben

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Student/Teacher/Serial Killer darkfic no one asked for! But, here I am to deliver!  
> I don't have any of this idea written out besides what I am posting atm. So there will not be a steady updating schedule.  
> This idea came to me today and I just wanted to post it and see how it goes!

Blood... there’s always so much blood. But... that’s how Kylo likes it. He prefers when it gets everywhere; in Ben’s hair and splattered across his face. Ben watches as it pools in the basin as he washes the knives. The irony smell plus the orange blossom dish soap makes a lovely scent. He dries his hands on a dishtowel and wipes the droplets of water from the countertop. He turns around and looks down at the cut-up body of “Amber”; the prostitute he and Kylo just mutilated. Her perfectly sectioned body is laid out on a tarp, waiting to be wrapped up and sunken into the swamp in the next county. 

**_Fun while it lasted._** Kylo says somewhere deep inside Ben’s mind. 

**_It’s_ ** **_really too bad we have to wait so long before our next kill._ **

This will be their last victim until Thanksgiving break. So they have to savor this... every second...

**_You know... we have two more days until school starts. We could head out and find another Don’t you think so Benny?_ **

Ben doesn’t answer the question. 

**_Come on, one more. A quickie at least?_** The voice asks. 

Ben slips on another pair of latex gloves and grabs the smaller pieces of tarp he has cut up. He sits on the ground and begins to package “Amber” up neatly. 

“No.” he tells the voice. “This will keep you at bay.”

**_Will it?_ **

“Yes, it will. Now leave me alone. I have to clean up your mess.” Kylo leaves him be and Ben sighs in relief. Clean-up is much faster when Kylo is away. 

\--

Ben wakes to his alarm blaring. He groans and turns over to reach for his phone. He switches off the noise and yawns. He continues to lay in bed a few more minutes then forces himself to get up. It’s the first day of a new school year. So, he has to be on time; early even. 

**_Like the kids would care._** Says Kylo. 

**_You. And only you, care about being late._ **

Ben pushes the voice back and gets ready for the day. 

Once he’s dressed in a pair of black pants, tie and a grey shirt; he heads into the kitchen. Coffee is already brewing in the pot so he just has to make something quick for breakfast. He decided on toast with peanut butter. 

As he sips his coffee he scrolls through the craigslist adds for one night stands. Prostitutes are getting boring for Kylo. It’s made the hunt too easy and he wants something... more exotic. 

**_A co-ed would be a nice change of pace..._ ** **_how about her?_ **

Ben looks at the scantily clothed girl on his screen and sighs. 

“No, she’s too young.”

**_All we need is a nice warm body. And, you like brunettes._ **

Ben takes a bite of his breakfast and ignores the voice until it’s time for him to leave the house. 

**_Off we go..._ **

\--

**_S_ ** **_ame_ ** **_ol_ ** **_’, same_ ** **_ol_ ** **_’._ **

Ben stands outside his classroom door and tries to make himself look interested in the kids around him. But, like always, there’s a book placed in front of his face. He can’t help but keep his attention someplace else. The less he looks at the people around him, the less Kylo will speak. 

**_T_ ** **_here’s nothing..._ ** **_fun_ ** **_, here_ ** **_. Maybe we should move. Get a change of scenery._ **

Ben ignores him and turns the page. Then... something catches his eye. He peeks over the top of his book and sees three buns gathered at the back of some girl’s head. 

**_That’s... definitely new._**  

He watches as they bounce as the girl walks away from him. She’s wearing a dark blue sweater shirt and faded jeans. His eyes wander downward and sees worn tennis shoes. 

**_Nice long legs._ **

The girl stops in the middle of the hall and turns around, looking at the classrooms. 

**_Poor thing must be lost._ **

They haven’t seen her before in the halls before now. She looks too old to be a freshman, so she must be a new transfer. Ben watches her look around her a few more moments, studying her face. She’s plain; chestnut hair and clear skin. Button nose and small plump lips. He dares to think... she’s beautiful. 

**_Even with a what looks like a monster growing from the back of her head._**  

Ben sighs and closes his book.

He strides over to her and she looks up at him with hazel eyes. 

“Lost?” he asks. She nods her head. 

“Y-yeah. I’m looking for Miss...” she looks at a paper in her hand and sighs. “...Netal’s class?” she asks. 

“That’s in the next building.” he says while pointing. “Head out those doors it’s right down the walkway. Second door on the left as you enter.” she smiles up at him. He and Kylo are taken aback. 

**_Someone_ ** **_actually_ ** **_smiled at you. Good job Benny._ **

“Thank you very much.” and she turns away from them. They watch her leave and Ben sighs; thinking of her bright smile. 

\--

After lunch Ben has his advanced English class. So he doesn’t have to worry. It’s full of seniors who take pride in their school work. Not like his Freshman classes. 

**_Little shits, that’s what they are._ **

He exits the teacher’s lounge and heads to his classroom. He sips his coffee as he does and once he’s in this chair behind his desk he grabs his book. He goes to his bookmark and hopes he can get in a chapter or two before class starts. Kylo tries to talk to him but Ben is getting better at not socializing with him during school hours. He keeps his mind on the words in front of him and reads. 

Ben keeps his eyes on his book as students begin to shuffle in. He waits to look up after the bell rings. He sets the book down and goes to the attendance program. He clicks on 5th period and begins to call out names. Kylo makes small comments about a student here and there while they say the automatic “here”. Then he gets to…

“Rey Niima.” 

“Here.” Ben looks up from the computer screen and sees the girl from the hallway. She’s a senior then... 

**_Legal_** _._ Says Kylo.  ** _I think you mean, legal._**

He continues with rollcall and when he’s done, he stands. He grabs the syllabus from his desk and puts them in front of the first student to his left. 

“I’m Mr. Solo. Those of you who had me for freshman English will already know to not take my teaching lightly. I do not except late work, or corrections like some of my colleagues. Do not be late. And above all else, do not annoy me.” he looks right at Rey and sees her wide eyes are planted on him. Not gazing around the room like the others. 

**_Look at that. You have her hanging off your words._ **

He goes throughout class like normal but every now and then Kylo has him look at Rey. She’s seated in the first chair, right in front of his desk. 

**_So close_ ** **_yet so_ ** **** **_far away_ ** **_..._ **

Her eyes flash to his as he looks at her and he can’t help but smile. She softly smiles back and he averts his eyes. He cannot remember the last time he smiled at a student. 

**_You probably never have._** Says Kylo. 

Ben doesn’t care if the students like him or think he’s mean. This is a job. And that’s it. There’s no need to make friends. But... when she looked at him... he couldn’t help himself. His body reacted to her. Interesting... 

**_We’ll have to keep our eyes on little Miss._ ** **_Niima_ ** **_._ **


	2. Horrible or Pleasant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating all three fics today, hooray for productiveness!

> Ben watches as Rey walks into his classroom. It’s been two weeks into the school year and she is quickly becoming his favorite student. With her sweet smile and smart wit.She takes a seat in her regular spot, smiles up at him and immediately opens up Romeo and Juliet. Ben allows himself to watch her a moment.  

**_She’s beautiful… and young._** Says Kylo.  ** _Cute smile and such pretty lips…_**  

Ben shifts in his seat and wishes Kylo would be quiet. He’s already thought of her lips once today… 

 **_You have to wonder why she doesn’t go out with Finn._ **  

Finn… 

And as if Kylo summoned him. The boy walks in. He goes over to Rey’s desk and sits on the one next to it. She smiles up at him and they talk. 

 ** _She should only smile at you._** Kylo hisses.  

Ben listens in and hears Finn ask Rey out on Saturday. He wants to take her to a movie. Some new superhero blockbuster.  

“Oh… I’m sorry Finn. I’m busy on weekends. I have a job.” she looks back down to her book but he continues to talk.  

“Oh cool. Where?” 

“Uh, Maz’s over on 6th.”  

“Oh, since when?” he asks. Ben hears Rey sigh and smiles. She’s obviously not liking the attention.  

“About a year now.” he smiles at her and she goes back to her book. Right before the bell rings her friend Rose skitters in and Ben glares at her. She hurries past Finn to her seat behind Rey.  

“Okay. Settle down.” Ben says. “Get to your seat Finn” he goes to his seat across from Poe and his friend gives him a sympathetic smile.  

 **_I’d say ‘poor kid’ but, we don’t actually want him to get anywhere. Now do we?_ **  

“Alright, everyone open your books. Let’s get started.” he looks over to Rey and smiles. “Rey, you can read first.” she smiles back at him and nods her head. Ben watches as she flips backwards in her book and goes to a second bookmark. She takes a breath and begins to read. He wants to listen to her voice but Kylo starts talking.  

 **_She’s ahead of everyone else. You thought as much._ **  

Ben watches her lips move as she speaks and suppresses a moan.  

 **_Just think of all the dirty things she could do with those lips Benny._ **  

Shut up… shut up… 

 **_Imagine her kneeled between your legs; behind your desk. The way her mouth_ ** **_wou_ ** **_-_ **  

Shut up! And Kylo stops.  

Ben turns away from Rey and looks down into his copy of the book. He keeps his eyes on the letters and breathes. Not here… not now. He listens to Rey read for a few minutes then stops her.  

“Next, Poe. Go on.” Poe begins to read and he sneaks one more peek at Rey. Her eyes are on him. He gulps and looks back to the book.  

 ** _See?_** Says Kylo.  ** _She only has eyes for you._**  

Ben would like to think that. But... at this point... it’s just a fantasy.  

\-- 

As class ends, he goes behind his desk and drops the book down. He switches to the next period attendance screen and sits down. He takes a drink from the water bottle on his desk and almost jumps out of his seat when he hears a voice. But, it’s not Kylo’s. He looks upward and sees Rey standing in front of his desk.  

“Mr. Solo?” 

“Uh, yes Rey?”  

“I was wondering how my quiz went.” he smiles up at her and sighs.  

“I haven’t gone over them just yet. But I’m sure you did fine.” 

“Are you sure? Because-” he holds up his hand and she stops.  

“You’re one of the best students in class. There’s nothing to worry about.” she smiles at him and he can feel Kylo stirring at the back of his head.  

“Okay. If you say so.” she slings her backpack over her shoulder and walks out of the room. Ben watchers he leaves and licks his lips.  

 **_You know... it would be easy enough to take her. Right here; on our desk._ **  

Can we get back to this later? Ben asks. I don’t need a hard on during class.  

 **_No... I suppose not._ **  

The students start to pile in and Ben shuts Kylo out. He always has to makes things difficult.  

\-- 

Ben stays in his car while he looks in through the window of the small diner. Rey is inside; pouring coffee and bringing people food. He wants to go in... 

 ** _Just go._** Says Kylo.  ** _You won’t be suspicious unless you keep staring in like this. You know better. We’ve almost perfected our craft and you’re going to let one girl make you forget everything?_**  

Ben sighs. He does know better.  

 **_You either act_ ** **_nonchalant_ ** **_or you don’t act at all. You'll attract attention and that’s the last thing you need. Attention means_ ** **_witnesses; and_ ** **_witnesses mean prison. You couldn’t handle prison Benny. They’d tare you apart._ **  

“I could handle it.” he says aloud. “I’ve fought, I’ve killed. Besides, this isn’t the same thing. I’m here for Rey.” 

 **_Yeah, one on one dumbass. Not ten on one. We would not_ ** **_survive_ ** **_._ ** **_So,_ ** **_if you want to go in and talk to the girl,_ ** **_fucking_ ** **** **_do_ ** **_it!_ **  

Ben gets out of the car and Kylo smirks.  

 **_Good. Now act normal. You didn’t know she worked here. You just wanted to try something different for dinner. You can do this._ **  

Ben hushes Kylo and walks inside. A small bell rings as he does and an older woman with large glasses greets him.  

“One?” she asks with a smile.  

“Yeah.” she leads Ben to a stool in front of a large counter and he sits. She hands him a menu and pats him on the back. “Your waitress will be right with you.” she walks away from him and Ben looks at the menu. He flips through it a moment then he hears footsteps in front of him. He looks up and sees Rey. Dressed in a red button-down shirt. A small name tag is pinned to it and in her writing, is her name. She smiles down at him and puts a hand on her hip.  

“Hi, Mr. Solo.” she says. “I haven’t seen you in here before.” 

“Yeah... I was just craving something different than the usual take out.” she nods.  

“Do you need more time?” she asks. He looks back at the menu and shakes his head.  

“No, I’ll just have a burger with fries.” 

“Cheese?” she asks.  

“No thanks.” 

“Soda? Coffee?” 

“A coke please.” she writes something on a notepad and rips the sheet off. She smiles at him again and turns around.  

“Burger and fries.” she says as he hands the paper to a gruff looking man behind the opening. He takes the paper and just nods. She goes to a fountain machine and comes back with a glass. She sets it in front of him and takes a straw from her pocket.  

“Thank you.” she nods her head and walks to another man who just sat at the counter. She takes his order and pours him a cup of coffee. She goes to the other side of the counter and comes back with a slice of pie. She puts it down with a fork and the man tips his baseball cap at her. She talks with him a few moments and Kylo sighs. 

 ** _She seems cozy with him._** He says.  

He’s probably just a regular. Thinks Ben. It’s harmless. It’s her job to be nice. 

 **_Whatever you say..._ **  

A bell rings in front of Ben and he sees what he assumes is his plate. Rey goes to the opening and takes the plate.  

“Thanks Chewy.” the man just huffs and she smiles. She turns and sets the plate down. “Okay, here you go.”  

“Thanks.” she goes to walk away but he speaks. “You’ll get your test back on Monday.” he says.  

“Oh, cool.” she sighs. “Do I dare ask?” he smiles.  

“You did very well Rey. Why did you think you did poorly?” she shrugs her shoulders.  

“I don’t know. I mean... it was my first quiz in your class. And in my history class I did horrible, so I thought... everything else would be horrible too.”  

“It’s probably just jitters.” he says. “You’ll get used to the flow of things and it’ll get better.” she smiles at him and looks downward.  

“Thanks Mr. Solo.” a bell rings behind her and she sighs. “I’ll check on you in a minute.” 

“Sure...” she turns and takes a few plates from the man. She walks around the counter and Ben represses the urge to watch her. He looks down at the burger, picks it up and takes a bite. It’s fine... not the best, but not bad. He eats in silence for a few moments then Kylo pops up.  

 ** _Did you see the way she looked?_** He asks.  ** _She was blushing..._**  

Yes, I saw... 

 **_She... wants... you..._ **  

Ben sees Rey walking toward him and he shuts Kylo out once again.  

“Burger treating you fine?” she asks.  

“Yeah, it’s great.” he says.  

“Good to hear. Chewie you have a new customer!” she says happily. Ben smiles... 

 **_Yes... but not because of_ ** **_the_ ** **_burger..._ **  

No... because of Rey...  

He continues with his meal and soon enough. He’s almost ready to leave. He can’t just sit here for hours on end watching her. He takes his wallet from his pocket and looks at the bill in front of him. He pulls a twenty from it and waits for Rey to come back. Soon she’s back in front of him and when she puts her hand out, he sees a bruise. Peeking out of the red fabric. Across her wrist. She looks down, following his gaze and quickly fixes her shirt. She goes to the register and rings him up.  

 ** _If that was a, ‘oh I fell down’ bruise. She wouldn’t have_** ** _reacted like that._** Says Kylo.  

No... she wouldn’t have... 

 **_Who’s hurting her Benny?_ **  

I don’t know... but I’m going to find out.  

 


	3. Here or There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday! I am also updating LTS, like always!

Ben scrolls through Rey’s profile on the computer and sighs when he gets nowhere near any answers. No previous accusations of abuse... she was transferred because of terrific grades... her “parental guardian” is a man called Unkar Plutt. 

 ** _He has to be the one at fault._** Says Kylo. 

“Perhaps but we can’t be sure.” he mumbles. “She could have a boyfriend...”

**_Our Rey doesn’t seem the type to date boys. Now does she?_ **

“N- our?” Ben asks. “Since when is she  _our_  Rey?” 

 ** _Since the moment we saw her walk in with that insanely done up hair and a moment after when she smiled at you._** Says Kylo.  ** _And more so now that we know she’s being abused._**

“And why do you care?” he asks. 

**_I care because you do. Why else?_ **

“You normally don’t agree with my romantic interests.” says Ben. “So... why?”

Kylo stays quiet and Ben laughs. 

“You... you like her. Don’t you?”

Nothing. 

Ben laughs again and he hears something behind him. He quickly turns around and sees Rey heading to her desk. He didn’t even hear the bell ring... 

“Afternoon Miss. Niima.” he says. She looks up from her backpack and smiles. 

“Hi.” she takes her notebook, pencil and book and sets them on her desk. Ben looks away from her and takes the quizzes from the out box. “Mr. Solo?” he looks up from the papers and sees her in front of his desk.

“Yes Rey?”

“I forgot to give this to you on Saturday.” she says as she holds out a small piece of paper. He takes it from her and sees it’s a punch card. “It’s a loyalty card. You buy ten meals and you get the next one free with your choice of shake.” she says with a smile. 

“Oh, th-” and she cuts him off. 

“You said you liked your burger, so...” she trails off. “...yeah.” she sighs. “It just slipped my mind so I thought I’d give it to you now.”

“Well thank you Rey. I'm sure I’ll be back soon.” she smiles bigger and goes back to her desk. Kylo remains silent but Ben knows he’s thinking. But of what? 

\--

Ben listens to Kylo go on and on about how they can figure out who’s hurting Rey. But… Ben knows this won’t be easy. It won’t be like his normal… hobby. He doesn’t want to hurt Rey and... his normal tactics... won’t help him here. He normally picks up the prostitute, fucks then kills and cuts them into nice even pieces. With Rey... all he wants to do is... help her. Which is strange, for him and Kylo. Usually they kill... not save. 

**_She’s bewitched us..._ **

Us...

**_And we’ve only known her a short time..._ **

We don’t know her Kylo...

**_Don’t we?_ **

Ben smiles and wishes he did. 

**_We can get closer to her, gain her trust... not at school obviously. But... the diner... could be_ ** **_our_ ** **_in. She might tell us how the bastard hurts her... then... we could kill him._ **

Then... she’d be taken away from me... us. 

**_Not if we wait long enough. We could hold out... plan...until the end of the year. That way..._ **

She’ll stay with us...

**_At least a year..._ **

Better than nothing. 

**_So... craving a burger?_ **

\--

Ben walks into Maz’s and the old woman leads him to a booth instead of the counter. Ben looks through the menu and thinks of something to get. He wants to try something different... the burger... wasn’t his favorite. When he finally decides, Kylo speaks up. 

**_Here she comes Benny._ **

Ben looks up from the menu and sees her walking over, dressed the same as the last Saturday. She smiles when she sees him and sighs. 

“Back again?” she asks. 

“Yeah, but... I think I’ll try the BLT.”

“Okay.” she writes on her notepad and looks back to him. “Fries or chips? Chewie makes both homemade.”

“Really?” she nods. “Chips please. And a coke.”

“Alrighty then.” she writes more on the pad and smiles at him. “I’ll be back with your coke.” he nods his head and watches as she walks away. 

 ** _Just act normal._** Says Kylo.  ** _Don’t bring up anything yet. We can be_** ** _patient_** ** _._**

Ben agrees and Kylo continues. 

**_But... if you want..._ **

What?

**_Flirt a little._ **

It’s a little too soon for that... don’t you think?

**_With the way she looks at you... n_ ** **_o,_ ** **_I don’t._ **

Ben doesn’t think of anything and smiles when Rey comes back. She sets the coke down and sighs. 

“Your food will be out pretty quickly.” she says. 

“Alright, thank you.” he thinks she’s going to walk away, but... she hesitates. So... “How are your other classes doing?” he asks. “You said before you were worried.”

“Oh, um. I’m doing much better. You were right, the jitters are leaving and my grades are going up. Which, is great because I’m at Ileenium  _because_  of my good grades.” 

“Oh, is that why you transferred?”

“Yeah. My teachers thought I would flourish in a better school system... with more advantages. It just took so long because my guardian dragged his feet.”

**_Dragged his feet?_ **

“Why?” Ben asks. She looks off and sighs. 

“No real reason, I guess. He just... didn’t really want me to leave Jakku. But... my caseworker was persuasive, so I got to go.”

“Well I’m happy for you. I’m sure you’ll do well.” she smiles and nods her head. 

“Me too.” a bell dings behind her and she sighs. “That’ll be your BLT.” and she walks away. 

**_So,_ ** **_this Plutt guy sounds like a real fucker._ **

He does...

**_I wonder_ ** **_how_ ** **_long her ‘dragged his feet’?_ **

I’ll ask...

When Rey comes back with his food. Ben asks how long she had to wait to transfer. 

“Oh... since my... sophomore year. But... it’s alright. It got done.” she smiles and turns away a moment. “I’ll come check on you soon Mr. Solo.”

“Okay Rey.” he looks down at his food and picks it up. 

 ** _Do you think that’s enough for_** ** _today?_** Kylo asks.  ** _She seemed to get... hesitant._**

Yeah. Ben thinks as he bites into the sandwich. We’ll stop now. There’s always next time. 

**_It’s not too late to flirt. I mean..._ **

We don’t want to make her uncomfortable Kylo. We want her to like us... not think we’re prying. 

**_Fine, whatever you say._ **

Ben takes another bite and Rey comes back to him. He chews in a hurry and she laughs. 

“Us waitresses are known for our bad timing.” she jokes. “How’s it going?

“Great. It’s really good.” he takes a drink of coke and smiles up at her. “Will you remember to punch my card though?” he asks. She laughs again and nods her head. 

“If you remembered to bring it.” and she winks. Ben pauses and Kylo smiles. 

**_Should have flirted Benny. Should have flirted..._ **


	4. Asleep or Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Ben have a heart-to-heart!

“We shouldn’t be here...” Ben mutters to Kylo.  

**_We’ll be fine. She’s inside and by the looks of this place, we'll go unnoticed. People will probably think we’re waiting for someone to bring us cocaine._ **

“Lovely.”

Ben is parked a block down from Rey’s home. They haven’t been here long, but they did get here in time to see her arrive. She walks from the school, to a bus station and walks the rest of the way here. It makes sense, she lives in a different town and she doesn’t seem to have the means to get a car. He watches the windows but can’t see inside. There’re curtains in the way, dark ones. 

“What’s the point?” He asks. “We can’t see inside... this isn’t what we do...”

**_No, but we want to know more... and this is one of the only ways we can learn anything. We can’t go to the diner every weekend, that would be suspicious. This way, we can at least see her out of the normal elements._ **

Ben continues to look at the house and soon a beat-up pickup truck pulls into the small driveway. Out of the truck comes a large man covered in grease and oil. Ben grimaces as the man spits a large chunk of chew onto the sidewalk and heads to the door. 

**_Unkar Plutt..._ **

“Obviously.” 

**_He looks like a winner..._ **

They watch the man go into the house and a few minutes later; Rey exits. 

**_That’s not a good sign._ **

Rey flings a backpack over her shoulder and walks off in a hurry. The man comes out after her and yells. 

“Go ahead! You’ll be back you worthless little bitch!” Rey doesn’t yell back, she just keeps walking. Ben watches through the rear-view and Kylo snarls. 

**_Can we kill him now?_ **

“No... not yet. But... we can follow her. Make sure she gets to where she’s heading.”

**_That’s less fun..._ **

Ben smiles and pulls away from the curb. He pulls around to another street and heads in the direction Rey walked in. After a few blocks he goes back to the street she was on and sees her. She’s pulled her hood on and she’s keeping her fast pace. 

**_I wonder what he said to her?_ **

“Probably nothing good. If he asked how her day went, she wouldn’t have run out. Now would she?”

**_Smart ass_ ** **_. What’s the plan? Do you want to pick her up? We could say we were coming from a friend’s house or something._ **

“She’s too smart to believe that. We’ll just keep our distance and... watch her.” 

**_Your new favorite past time._ **

“Yours too.” Ben says with a smile. 

They follow behind Rey for a few blocks until she reaches a small rundown library. She heads inside and Kylo sighs. 

**_That’s the end of that._ **

They watch the library for a few moments and drive off. 

\--

Ben scrolls through the grades on the screen and begins to print. He highlights the worst grades and pins it next to the door. He does this once a month so the students can keep track (kind of) for themselves. He turns to head back to his desk when the bell rings and he quickly straightens his tie. 

**_And enter Rey in; 3... 2... 1..._ **

And just as Kylo says this she comes in. She smiles up at Ben as she heads to her desk and Kylo is the first to notice a scrape at the base of her chin. 

**_The fucker hurt our Rey!_ **

“Rey?” she looks up from her notebook and he sighs. “What happened?” he asks. Her eyes widen slightly and she shrugs her shoulders. 

“I fell yesterday when I went running. Scrapped my chin on the pavement.”

“Are you okay? Does it hurt?”

“Oh, no I’m fine. I’m super clumsy, it happens all the time.”

“Oh... I see.” she smiles at him again and takes out the rest of her materials from her bag. 

**_Fell, yeah fucking right she fell. More like he pushed her! Why can’t we just go over there an-_ **

Ben shoos Kylo into the corner of his mind and walks over to Rey before any more students come in. 

“Are you sure you’re okay Rey?” he asks. “It looks painful.” she rubs her wound and nods her head.

“I’m fine.” Ben goes to his desk and gets the first aid kit from the bottom drawer. He takes out a large bandage and walks back to Rey. A couple students file their desks and Rey just looks at the bandage. 

“Here, at least cover it. You don’t want it to get infected.” she reaches out and Ben shivers when her fingers lightly touch his. She takes the bandage and smiles up at him. 

“Thank you, Mr. Solo.” he nods his head as an “you’re welcome” and goes back to his desk. He takes a seat and Kylo pops back up. 

**_Looks like we’re going to have to stock up on bandages._ **

Hush. Says Ben as he watches her press the bandage onto her skin. She looks up to him and Ben can see the thankfulness in her eyes. 

\--

Ben covers himself with the sheets and flips his tableside lamb off. He lays his head onto the pillow and shuts his eyes. 

**_Night Benny boy._ **

“Night Kylo...” Ben tries to shut off his brain but he keeps thinking back to Rey. How her eyes lit up when he handed her the bandage. How her seemingly soft lips curled upwards at him. 

**_No rest for the wicked?_ **

“I can’t stop thinking of her...” Ben whispers.

**_Neither can I in all honesty._ **

Ben sighs and looks up at the ceiling. 

“What are you thinking about? What’s happening to her or... her in general?”

**_I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t thinking of how we can get our hands on the Plutt fucker. But... she seemed so grateful when you handed her_ ** **_the_ ** **_bandage... it was almost like no one had given her an ounce of kindness in her life..._ **

Ben nods his head.

**_To think of her going through something like_ ** **_that... and all the while she has that grin on her face! Like nothing is wrong in the world. How can she smile that way?_ **

“I don’t know...” Ben sighs. “But... she must have the uncanny ability to smile when there’s nothing to smile about.”

 ** _We could take some classes from her on_** ** _the_** ** _subject._** Kylo laughs. ** _Benny?_**

“Yeah?”

**_For once in our life... we care about someone other than us. We... truly feel for this girl. And... it scares me._ **

“Me too...”

 ** _What are we going to do if something happens to her?_**  Kylo asks.

“Nothing is going to happen to her. We, won’t let anything happen.” Ben says. “All we have to do is keep an eye on her... become a confidant... have her tell us what’s going on.” Ben sighs and continues. “Everything will be fine Kylo... she’ll be fine.” Kylo doesn’t say anything and Ben smiles. “We won’t lose her.”

**_Promise?_ **

“Promise.”

**_Good... now go to sleep. We have to look nice and shiny for Rey._ **

Ben sighs and turns over on his side. He shuts his eyes, clears his mind of Rey and drifts off.

\--

Ben pushes the cart through the grocery store and occasionally throws something into it that Kylo wants. Ben made a list but as always; Kylo pops in with item after item that he thinks Ben should try. After he puts in a box of cereal they’ve never tried and goes down the next aisle. He pushes the cart along and soon it bumps into another one.

“Oh, sor-” Ben looks upward from his list and sees Rey. She smiles and he sees her cart is slightly turned toward his... 

**_I think she did that on purpose..._ **

“Hi Mr. Solo.” she says. 

“Rey.” he greets. “What are you doing here?”

“What do you think?” she asks. 

 ** _We’re in a grocery store moron! What do you think she’s doing here?!_**  Yells Kylo. 

Ben laughs.

“Oh duh. Um... how are you?” he asks. 

“I’m okay. You?”

“Doing fine.” he looks into her basket and sees a lot of boxed food and frozen dinners. “Why are you out so late?” he asks. “It’s almost midnight.”

“Oh...” she trails off and sighs. “...my guardian... just thought I should go now. That way there’s less traffic and all.”

**_Lies..._ **

“I see.” he says. “Same here. I like shopping when there’s less people.” she smiles and nods her head. 

“Yeah... I hate crowds too.” Ben smiles when he sees the bandage is still firmly on her chin. 

“How’s it feel?” he asks while nodding his head at her chin. She puts her hand to it and sighs. 

“It feels fine... hurts but... I’ve had worse.”

**_Worse?!_ **

Ben sighs and grips onto the cart. 

“Well... I’ll let you go. Get home safe.” he says. 

“Will do Mr. Solo.” and she moves her cart. She walks past him and Ben sighs before he continues shopping. 

As Ben starts to pull out of the store parking lot he sees Rey walking down the sidewalk with bags in her hands. 

 ** _It’s too late for the bus._**  Says Kylo.  ** _She... walked._**

“It’s at least ten miles from her house to here... and so late at night.”

They watch her walk on and Kylo grimaces. 

**_She shouldn’t be walking alone at night..._ **

“No... she shouldn’t.”

 ** _So... let’s give the lady a ride._**  

“No one would have to know...” Ben whispers. And he pulls out of the parking lot.

He drives down the road a little and stops a few feet in front of Rey. He rolls down the window and calls out to her once she’s next to the car. 

“Rey!” she turns and bends down so she’s looking inside. 

“Mr. Solo?”

“Did you not have a ride?” he asks. 

“Uh... no. I walk everywhere.”

“Get in.” he says. 

“Oh, no. Mr. Solo I’m fine.”

“Rey get in the car. There's weirdos and perverts everywhere this time of night.” she looks around slowly and Ben sighs. “Let me get you home safe.” he says. He sees her hesitate but she comes toward the car.

**_Just don’t act like you’ve had countless prostitutes, dead and alive in here and you’ll be fine._ **

Ben hushes Kylo and smiles when Rey slips into the seat next to him. 

“Where to?” 


	5. Right or Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! Sorry for the late update but today was super busy!

Ben keeps himself as calm as he can and drives in the direction Rey told him. Even though he already knows the way, he lets her guide him; step by step. Once in a while, he’ll allow himself to peek over at her and every so often, he sees her looking back. 

“Uh, keep going down this road then you can take a left onto Jones.” she says. 

“Alright.” he does as she says and he hears her sigh. 

“Um... thank you again Mr. Solo for driving me home.” 

“It’s no problem. You shouldn’t be out this time of night.” he says.

**_Yeah... where’s her so called ‘guardian’?_ **

“It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Yes it is.” Ben says back. “It’s not safe.”

“I can take care of myself Mr. Solo.” he looks over to her and smiles. 

“I’m sure you can...” he turns on the street she told him and Kylo sighs. 

**_You know... it would be nice... to hear her say your name..._ **

My name...

They drive in silence for a few minutes then Ben speaks. 

“Um... Rey, if we’re outside of school. I think it’d be alright if you called me Ben.” she looks over to him and he takes a glance at her before looking back at the road. 

“Really?” she asks. 

“...yeah. If you’re okay with it I mean.” he looks back again and sees a small smile on her lips. 

“Okay... Ben.” he swallows the sudden dryness of his mouth and turns the radio up slightly. 

 ** _Sound as nice as you thought it would?_** Asks Kylo. 

They drive for a few minutes and she speaks up. 

“So... Ben.” she begins. “Are... you married?” Ben looks over slightly and sighs. 

“Uh no I’m not.”

“Girlfriend?”

“Nope.”

“…boyfriend?” She asks. Kylo laughs. 

**_She wouldn’t be thinking that if she_ ** **_k_ ** **_new_ ** **_about our little hobby._ **

“You think I’m gay?” 

“No. I’m just curious. No one at school… seems to know much about you.”

 ** _That means she’s asked about you._**  Says Kylo.  ** _She’s clearly interested._**

“I don’t like to bring up my personal life at work.” he says. 

“Oh.” he watches as she looks out the side window and sighs. 

“How about you? Boyfriend?” he asks. She laughs. 

“No way. Every guy I...” she trails off and begins again. “You don’t want to hear about my boy problems.”

“Well… I’m here if you need to talk. I’m a surprisingly good listener.” Ben says with a smile. “With… any problems you might have.” 

“…thank you M- Ben.” He smiles over at her and she points to the right. “Take a right here and I’m the fourth house down.” 

“Okay.” He does as she says and pulls right in front of the small blue house. She gathers the bags in her hands and turns to Ben. 

“Thank you for bringing me home. I really appreciate it.”

“It’s no problem Rey.” she looks out the window and Ben hears her sigh. “Is everything alright?” he asks. 

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.” she opens the door and gets out of the car. She bends down, looks in and smiles. “I’ll see you on Monday.” she says. 

“Bye Rey.” and she closes the door. He watches her go walk down the small path and head inside. She sets the bags down by the door and before she closes it, she waves. Ben waves back and when she shuts the door, he drives off. 

**_She didn’t want to go in..._ **

“No... she didn’t.”

**_We need to do something to help her Benny..._ **

“We can’t... not yet. But... we can hope she’ll tell us something. We’ve proven ourselves helpful and caring. If she wants to confide in us, she will.”

**_So... we wait?_ **

“That’s all we can do right now. Unless you want her to leave the school... you know she’ll be put back into the system if her guardian dies.” Kylo doesn’t say anything and Ben sighs as he stops at a red light. “I don’t want to wait either but it’ll be better for us... for  _her_ , if we do.” 

**_Fine..._ **

“Good, let’s go home.”

\--

Ben flips to the next page of his book and reads on while he sips on his coffee. Kylo has been quiet most of the day so he has time to get through most of it. Normally he has to stop every few paragraphs to talk. He goes to the next page and before he can begin reading again, someone knocks on the door. He looks up from the book and sees Rey’s face peeking in through the rectangular window. He puts the book down and goes to the door. He looks down at her as he opens it and she smiles. 

“Hi... um... do you mind if I have my lunch in here?” she asks. Kylo perks up as Rey speaks and Ben nods his head. 

“Uh, sure.” he lets her in and she goes to her seat. He watches as she takes out a sandwich and sets it on the desk. He opens his book back up and watches as she takes a bite. He lets her be for a moment then speaks up. “Are Rose and the others absent today?” he asks. 

“Oh... no. It’s just... I don’t know...” she takes another bite and looks to the side. Ben gets up from his desk and walks over to Rey. He takes a seat on the desk besides hers and folds his hands on his lap. 

“Is there something you want to talk about?” he asks. She licks her lips and Kylo groans. She continues to look to her right and Ben sighs. “Rey?”

“It’s just... I feel... out of place. Everywhere...” she whispers. 

“How do you mean?”

“...Rose and them are so nice and they took me in just like that but... I know... deep down that it’s all for show. They know... oh I don’t know...” she drops her sandwich and covers her face with her hands. 

 ** _Comfort her._** Says Kylo. ** _Hold her..._**

“Rey... the way I’ve seen them act with you shows me that they are truly your friends.” Ben says. “They seem to care for you... why would you think anything else?”

“...because... I’m not used to having friends.” she says into her hands. “I’m not used to... being cared for. I’m nobody... and... nobodies...” she trails off and Ben hears a muffled cry. 

**_No... please..._ **

“Rey...” and Ben allows himself to place his hand between her shoulder blades. One of his fingertips is touching the soft skin of her neck and he sighs. He rubs her back softly and she cries into her hands. “...please don’t cry.” he whispers. He looks at his hand and sees a small bruise right at the meeting of her shoulder and neck. 

**_He hurt her again..._ **

“I’m s-sorry.” she cries. “I... I didn’t mean to do this.”

“It’s alright.” he says. “I told you I was here... and here I am.” she uncovers her face and wipes her eyes with the sleeves of her sweater. “Tell me what’s wrong.” she looks up into his eyes and sniffles. 

“I’m nobody... I shouldn’t be here... I-I... don’t belong here or anywhere. I’m a burden and worthless...” she trails off again and Kylo catches at the last word. 

**_Worthless... that’s what that Plutt fucker called her... a worthless..._ **

...little bitch. Ben finishes. 

“You’re not worthless.” Ben says. “You’re not. You are a smart, talented, beautiful young lady. And I know for a fact your friends don’t think of you that way. Or anyone here for that matter. All the teachers adore you and you are a joy to teach. You take pride in your work and your smile brightens my day the moment I see it...” 

Shit... 

 ** _Didn’t mean to say that did you?_**  

“...I just feel so alone.” she cries. 

“You’re not alone...” Ben whispers. He runs his finger over the bruise and sighs. “Not here... not with me.” she closes her eyes and he continues. “I... I feel alone too. All the time. And I have nagging voice inside my head, yelling at me 24/7.” he says with a laugh. 

**_Nagging?_ **

“I know what’s it like to feel alone and... useless. Like your floating in this universe with no purpose.” she looks back up at him and sighs. “And... as cliché as it sounds... it will get better. I promise.”

**_It will get better. The second we cut the bastard into tiny little pieces her life will be improved._ **

“Maybe not today... or tomorrow but... one day... all of those feelings will disappear and you will know why you were put on this earth.” he says. “You are meant to be here Rey. Right here... right now... talking this out with me. It's once step closer to a better future.”

**_Little does she know..._ **

She nods her head and wipes her tears away again. 

“...okay.” she whispers. Ben rubs her back a moment more then removes his hand. “Thank you, Ben.” she says. He smiles down at her and she smiles back up at him. 

“There it is.” she laughs and her smile grows. 

**_There’s our girl... there’s our smile..._ **

“Better?” he asks. She nods her head again and blinks her eyes a few times. 

“Yes. I’m sorry for... that.”

“It’s fine. I’m here anytime you need to talk.” she smiles again and sighs. 

“Thank you.” Ben gets off the desk and goes back to his own. He looks at the clock and sees there’s only a few minutes until lunch is over. He looks back to Rey and watches as she inhales the rest of the sandwich. 

Before the bell rings, he makes a decision without Kylo’s help. He quickly jots down his number on a scrap piece of paper with a little note underneath it. He takes it over to her, lays it on her desk and quietly walks away. He begins to take out the papers he needs for class and he sighs as Kylo speaks. 

 ** _Really? That’s what you wrote?_** He asks. 

Yes... and? 

**_I don’t know... seems... cheesy..._ **

Shut up... I know what she needs to hear. 

Ben puts the papers on all the desks and thinks of the note. All he wrote was...  _You’re not alone..._

He goes back to his chair and right as the bell rings he hears his phone vibrate in his desk. He checks it and sees it’s from a number he doesn’t recognize. But... he knows who it is right away. The text reads... 

_Neither are you._


	6. Good or Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad things are happening...  
> Also, for the texting... bold text will be Ben, italics will be Rey. A ** will be the start and end of the convo.

**_Let’s text her again._** Says Kylo.

“No. We already talked with her yesterday. We don’t need to act like we’re desperate to speak with her.”

**_Aren't_ ** **_we though?_ **

“That’s beside the point Kylo. We asked how she was doing, she said fine. That's the end of it.”

**_Just one. A quick one. A hello would do._ **

“No, now be quiet. I have to concentrate.” Ben goes back to marking the essays and sighs as he continues to mark the pages with red sharpie. After an hour or so, his hand gets cramped and he sets the papers down. He lays back on the couch and closes his eyes. But, before he can drift off... his phone buzzes. He leans over to the coffee table, picks it up and smiles at the name.

**_Rey..._ **

**

_Hi_

**Hi, what’s going on?**

_Oh nothing. Just... wanted to say hi. Sorry for bothering you Mr. Solo._

**You’re not bothering me Rey.** **I’m just grading papers.**

_Oh, the essays? How’d I do?_

**I haven’t gotten to yours yet, but I’m sure you did fine** **: )** **What are you doing?**

_Thanks._ _Walking to work. I have a double shift today; the other server is sick._

**Sorry to hear that. Was there no one else to call?**

_No. But it’s alright. I like_ _working :_ _)_

**That’s good at least; have you worked a double before?**

_Yeah, a couple times. The extra pay is nice._

**I’m sure** **it is. Don’t work too hard though**.

_Well I_ _kinda_ _have to... are you coming in today?_

Ben looks at the text and smiles. 

**_She_ ** **_wants you to visit her. That’s great we’re getting somewhere._ **

“Yes we are...” Ben licks his lips and texts her back. 

**Do you want me to?**

_...yes._

**Then I’ll be there. Around lunch time?**

_Sounds_ _great :_ _) I’m at work now... I’ll see you_ _later :_ _)_

**

Ben sets down his phone and smiles. 

 ** _So, three hours until we see our Rey?_** Asks Kylo. 

“Yep, three hours.” Ben lays his head back on the couch and shuts his eyes. She wants him to come to the diner... she wants him there...

\--

Ben pulls into a parking spot in front of the diner and gets out. He straightens his shirt and heads inside. He sees Rey behind the bar, wiping it down. She looks up and smiles. She comes around and greets him. 

“Hi.”

“Hi there.” 

“One?” she asks. 

**_Two, actually._ **

Ben nods his head and follows her to the bar. He takes a seat where she sets the menu down and goes back around. 

“How’s it going?” he asks. 

“Fine. We’re not too busy yet, but the lunch rush is going to start soon.”

“Good thing I came a little early then.” she smiles and nods. 

“Yep. So, what’ll you have?”

“Let’s try the soup of the day.”

“Great.” she turns around and talks to the gruff man behind the small window. “Chicken noodle please.” after a minute or so a bowl comes through the window and Rey sets it in front of Ben. He smiles and goes to speak when someone from the other side of the counter calls out. “I’ll be right back.” she says. She walks away from Ben and his smile goes away. 

**_She does have to work you know?_ **

I know...

Ben eats a spoonful of soup it doesn’t taste like it’s from a can so that’s nice. He eats for a couple minutes then Rey goes to the window. She asks for a burger, fries and another soup. She turns around, goes to smile but... stops. 

“What is he doing here?” she mutters. 

“Who?” he asks. She looks down at him and shakes her head. Ben turns around and sees her so called guardian walking in. The man walks directly over to Rey and puts his hands on the table. 

“What in the fuck are you doing here?” he asks. 

“Working, obviously.” 

 “You’re supposed to be at home...” he peeks over at Ben and looks back to Rey. “...entertaining my guest.”

“I got called in okay? There’s nothing I could do about it.” 

“You’re leaving.” he says. 

“I can’t. Maz needs the help since Jyn called in sick.” 

“I don’t give a fuck. You’re coming home with me, now.” she flinches at his tone and Kylo snarls. 

**_Kill him... kill him... kill him..._ **

Ben looks at the butter knife on his napkin and shoves the thought back. Not here... not now... not in front of Rey. He looks to her and sees her eyes are watering. 

**_He made her cry..._ **

“Hurry up, don’t make me wait.” and the man walks out. The bell rings as the door slams shut and Rey closes her eyes. She puts her hand on the counter and Ben instinctively puts his hand over hers. She opens her eyes and tries to smile. 

“Um... I have to go.” she whispers. She looks down at their hands and Ben squeezes. She sniffles and looks around. The man called Chewie is looking through the window at her. “Um... Chewie I have to go...” she says. “Um... tell Maz I’m sorry.” He just nods his head and she turns back to Ben. 

“Rey...”

“It’s okay... I’m okay.” she pulls her hand away from his and sighs. “Want me to ring you up? She asks. He nods and she goes to the register. “That’ll be five dollars.” he pays her with a ten and she goes to give him change.

“Keep it.” he says. She smiles and walks around the counter. She throws a purse over her shoulder and he stands up. “I’ll follow you out.” she shakes her head. 

“No it’s okay Ben.” she starts to walk out and he follows her anyway. She goes to the beat-up truck he saw in front of her house and opens the door. She looks back to Ben and the man yells. 

“Get the fuck in already! I had to leave work to come find you!” she smiles at Ben and hops in. The door shuts and Ben watches as it pull from the parking lot. 

 ** _What’s..._** ** _entertaining_** ** _?_** Asks Kylo. 

“I don’t know.” Ben mutters. He hurries to his car and decides to find out.

**_You know they’re going to her house. Just keep far enough away then we can peek inside the window or something._ **

After ten or so minutes, he pulls a block away from Rey’s house. He watches the truck pull from the driveway and speed off. 

**_Just wait a couple-_ **

Ben gets out of the car before Kylo can finish and goes around the house until he finds a window without a cover. He kneels on the ground and assumes its Rey’s room. There are sweaters thrown around and the sheets are a light yellow with small flowers on them. He watches nothing then the door flings open. And what he sees... boils his blood. A man, maybe in the forties pushes Rey into the room and onto her bed. 

**_What in the..._ **

The man begins to undo his pants then takes Rey’s legs in hand. He shimmies the jeans off and throws them to the side. 

**_No... no not our Rey..._ **

He peels her underwear from her body and Rey covers her face with her arm. 

“Oh baby doll... you know you like it...” and the man climbs onto the bed. Ben looks away from the window and stares off into the bushes in front of him. 

**_He’s prostituting her... he’s using her..._ **

Ben hears Rey gasp and the sound angers him more than he could ever explain. It’s not a good gasp... it’s a painful one. 

 ** _Can we kill him?_**  Kylo asks.  ** _This one..._**

“Yes.” Ben mutters. Ben stays seated by the window and listens as the man takes advantage of Rey. He doesn’t want to hear it... but... he does. Which is sick. He normally hears those noises when he himself is doing the act. And... even though he knows Rey is not enjoying it... the sounds... the sounds she’s making...

Ben closes his eyes and sighs as he hears the man come. Oh those sounds...

 ** _We’ll think of them later. Right_** ** _now_** ** _... we hunt._**  

Ben nods his head and quickly goes to his car. He watches Rey’s front door and minutes later the man exits. He gets into a small blue car and drives off. Ben follows behind him and Kylo smiles. 

**_At least we get to put our anger into someone. And... this will help Rey... we’re doing this for Rey..._ **

“Rey...” Kylo quiets down and lets Ben concentrate on following the man. He drives for thirty or so minutes then pulls up to an apartment building. Ben watches as he goes in and decided to wait until he comes out again. He already has everything he needs to incapacitate him... he just needs an opening. 

**_How much_ ** **** **_Etorphine do we have?_ **

“Enough... we’ll have to stock up before break though.” Ben reaches under his seat and takes out the small black case. He opens it and looks at the needle and small bottle of liquid. He prepares the syringe and keeps it in his hand.

He waits for about two hours when the man finally reemerges. Ben gets out of his car, sticks the syringe into his back pocket and goes up to the man. 

“Hey man, my car has a flat, do you mind giving me a hand?” he asks. The guy turns around and nods his head. 

“Sure, where you parked?” 

“Over here.” Ben nods to his car and walks over to it with the man. Ben opens his trunk and the guy sighs. 

“You don’t even have a-” and Ben presses the needle into his neck. He injects him with the drug and the guy slumps into the trunk. Ben lifts his legs and pushes him the rest of the way inside. He closes it up and gets into the driver’s seat. He sighs and closes his eyes. 

**_Let’s go home Benny._ **


	7. Dark or Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday, have some Kylo/Ben creepiness!

Ben stares down at the man as he opens his wallet. He takes out the cash and shoves it into his pocket before putting it back into the man’s pants. Ben sets the clothing to the side and sighs as Kylo starts to talk. 

 ** _So... how are we going to do this?_**  He asks. 

“Like any other.” Ben answers. “We’ll wake him though. I want to see what he knows about our Rey.”

**_Good idea. He can give us some insight._ **

“Exactly...” Ben throws the clothes into a garbage bag along with his phone and car keys. He sets the bag to the side and goes to the counter. He grabs the knife kit, opens it then runs his gloved fingers over the blades. 

**_Which are we going to use?_ **

“Not sure yet... we’ll see if he’s helpful or not first. But for now...” Ben picks up a medium sized one and hefts it in his hand. “...this will do.” he grabs a bottle of ammonia from the counter and pours some into the cap. He goes over to the man, puts it under his nose and in a moment; he wakes. Ben pours the liquid back into the bottle and caps it before the man starts to scream into his gag. Kylo smiles and Ben sighs. 

**_I know you don’t like the screaming very much... but I do... can... can I...?_ **

“You want to do it?” Ben asks. 

**_Yes... for Rey..._ **

“I’d like the first go... but... you can finish him off.”

**_That’ll work._ **

Ben turns to the man and glares down at him. He continues to scream into the gag and Ben sighs. He leans down, puts the knife to the man’s face and he stops. 

“Good, now stay quiet. Or else it’s game over.” the man nods and Ben undoes the gag. 

“What do you want with me? I-I-I'll do anything. I have money, I’ll pay you whatever you want.” he rambles. “Please... please don’t hurt me.” 

“If you give me the information I want... I’ll let you go.”

“R-really?”

“Yes.” Ben lies. “I just need to ask you a few questions.”

“I’ll tell you anything!” the man yells. 

“Good...” Kylo keeps quiet and Ben takes a breath before he speaks again. “Do you know the name of the girl you raped?” 

“R-raped? No, no no! I paid for her!” he yells. 

“Paid who? Her?”

“No Plutt!”

“And who much was she?”

“$100 for an hour.”

“And have you had her before?” Ben asks. 

“Yes, a few times.” 

“How long has Plutt been selling Rey?” he asks. 

“A few years now. Since she turned fifteen.” 

**_That long?_ **

“He used to only have her give blowjobs at the yard but when her tits finally grew in; he decided to make more money off her.”

“The yard?”

“Y-yeah, he owns the scrap yard on the edge of town.” Ben sighs and clicks his tongue. 

“How long has Rey been in his keep?”

“He’s had her since she was ten.”

**_He... groomed her into being a whore..._ **

“Why didn’t Plutt want Rey to change schools?”

“What? I-I don’t know. Come on man just let me go!” Ben walks around the man and sighs. 

“Do you know Plutt’s schedule? When he leaves for work and when he gets back?”

“Uh... yeah. He works from six to around seven. He takes his lunch with him so he doesn’t have to leave the yard.”

“And how do you know that?” Ben asks. 

“Because I work with him, I drive the hauler. He... he doesn’t like to leave it unattended.”

“Then why were you not at work today? He picked up Rey from her job and took her back to the house...”

“It’s my day off. I needed to get off and Plutt said Rey was going to be home.” he says. “When I got there, no one answered the door so I called him.” 

**_So... today when Rey cried... it wasn’t only_ ** **_Plutt’s_ ** **_fault..._ **

“...it was you.” Ben mutters. 

“W-what?”

“You made her cry. Because of you... she cried and then... you fucked her!” Ben yells as he plunges the knife into the man’s stomach. He cries out as the blade cuts into his flesh and Kylo smiles. Ben takes the knife out and sees tears running down the man’s face. Blood pours from the wound and drips down onto the tarp. 

**_Again..._ **

Ben does as Kylo says and stabs the man three more times. Around the same area so he doesn't bleed out just yet. He just cries and Kylo sighs. 

**_Good._ **

The man opens his eyes and Ben smiles as blood tears down his face. Mixing with his tears. 

“She’s mine.” Ben says. “All mine. And we are going to make sure no one like you, ever, touches Rey again.” and he steps away from the tarp. “Ready?” he asks Kylo. 

**_Always..._ **

Ben closes his eyes and leans against the counter. He inhales deep and lets himself be taken into the darkness. 

\--

He hasn’t been in control since their last kill. Amber was such a sweet little thing... fun to play with. But the man laying out in front of Kylo now makes his skin crawl. He hurt Rey... multiple times by his own admission. He paid to fuck their Rey. Their Rey! Kylo turns and looks at the knife kit, he puts the knife Ben chose into the sink and picks up a larger one with a serrated edge. 

 ** _Please try to keep the blood on the tarp this time._** Ben says. ** _It was a nightmare trying to get it out of the tile._**

“Yeah, yeah.” Kylo goes over to the man and smiles down at his half-opened eyes. “Hi there... and goodbye.” Kylo lifts the blade up and puts it right over the man’s heart. He closes his eyes a moment, savoring the feeling and swiftly brings the knife down. The man cries out as much as he can and Kylo sighs. “Next time I get to go first.” he tells Ben. “You know I like to hear them scream.” he takes the blade out of the man and quickly plunges it back it. The man gurgles and Kylo keeps the blade inside, he slowly twists the knife in place and smiles as the man’s eyes close. 

He's gone now. He takes the blade out, throws it into the sink and crosses his arms. 

“So, would you like to decapitate him, or shall I?” he asks. 

 ** _Go ahead. And while you’re at it, you can cut him the rest of the way up too. Even pieces please._**  Ben says. 

“I know how you like it done Benny.”

**_Then do it right._ **

“Will do.” Kylo takes off his gloves, throws on a new pair and grabs the cleaver from the knife kit. He throws it up into the air, catches the handle and Ben claps from inside his head. Kylo goes over to the man’s body and smiles. “Enjoy your rest...”

\--

Kylo keeps his eyes on the road and tries to stay awake. It’s late... but he is glad it’s still Sunday. It seems like only a few hours ago he and Ben caught the man who had fucked Rey, but it’s been a day. He still has to let Ben out so he can grade the rest of the essays. He wishes he could just do it, but every time Ben lets him try, he screws up. Ben is the smart one, Kylo... is the muscle.

He turns up the radio maybe a little too loud to stay awake and keeps on the road home. It’s not far now and he can almost feel the nice comfort of Ben’s bed. He hasn’t been out in such a long time... it’s nice. Though he prefers to kill and go back in... not do everything else as well. He doesn’t care for cleaning... or disposing but... Ben has been tired. He deserves some down time. He can let him back out in a day or so. He... can take care of this. 

Kylo pulls into their garage and turns off the car. He lays his head against the seat a moment before he heads into the house. He locks the door behind him and heads to the bathroom. Ben already showered... but... Kylo would like one for himself. 

He turns the water on on the highest heat it will go and strips. Kylo throws the clothes into the hamper and steps into the shower. He sighs as the blistering water hits his skin and puts his head underneath it. He grabs the bar a soap, lathers it in his hands and begins to wash himself while the room quickly fills with steam. He shuts his eyes as his hand lowers to his cock and feels Ben stir at the back of his mind. He wanted to do this yesterday when he heard Rey gasp and moan under that man. They both felt anger but… also pleasure. The sounds she made…

Kylo moans as he tightens his grip and Ben speaks.

**_It’s sick you know? Thinking of her like that…_ **

“I do… we both do…” Kylo says. “But it’s not like you haven’t thought of her before. She’s the only image we can cum to now…” Kylo jerks his hand faster and puts his forehead to the shower wall. The steam and his movements are making it too hot to even think of anything else. 

**_Just Rey…_ **

“Only Rey…” Kylo mutters. “Only our Rey…” and just as he’s about to cum, the phone buzzes to life. 

**_Shit._ **

Kylo quickly washes off and turns off the shower. He gets out, wraps a towel around his waist and picks up the phone. There, is a text from their special little someone. 

 ** _What’s wrong?_** Asks Ben.  ** _What does she say?_**

“Let’s see…” 

**

_Hi... I... I’m sorry about yesterday._

**Rey you have nothing to be sorry about. Are you okay?**

_Yeah... I’m alright._

**Are you sure?**

_I’m fine I promise. Just... drama._

**What kind of drama? You were really upset…**

**You know** **you can talk to me…**

_I know_ _I can…_

**Then?**

_Um…maybe… if it’s alright with you. We could talk tomorrow? After school?_

**Of course.** **When and where?**

_Anywhere is fine…_

**How about my place?**

**

She doesn’t text back right away...

 ** _Please say you didn’t fuck that up._** Says Ben. 

“Quiet… let her think…”

And after ten minutes or so; she messages back. 

**

_Sure… how though?_

**I can give you my address… or I could pick you up away from school? The grocery store a few block** **s** **down?**

_Alright. I’ll just head that way afterward._

**Great. You already know my car.**

_Yeah…_

_Thank you Ben._

**It’s no problem Rey. I’ll talk with you tomorrow** _._

_Good night._

_**_

**_Shes coming here…_** says Ben. 

“Yeah… she is…” Kylo wipes some steam from the mirror above the sink and sighs at his- no Ben’s reflection. He looks into the eyes and sees a small flicker of Ben in them. He needs to let him out now... Kylo won’t be able to control himself around Rey... he knows this... “Ready to come out?” he asks. 

**_Whenever you’re ready Kylo..._ **

“I’m ready...” Kylo closes his eyes and lets himself fade back into nothing. 


	8. Fine and Dandy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Meta madness!   
> Also, the picture is an edit I did for my boys!   
> I was bored and editing apps are fun; so there we go!

Ben waits in his car for Rey to show up. He drove straight here after school was over, and he knows it will take Rey a few minutes to join him. But... he’s beginning to feel antsy... 

**_Everything’s going to be fine. S_** ays Kylo.  ** _She’ll be here... just like she said._**

“I hope so...” Ben mutters. 

**_She wants to talk with us Benny. Don’t worry._ **

Ben nods his head and checks his phone, nothing from Rey. He puts it down, looks out the windshield... and waits. 

Ten minutes later, they see her. She walks over with a small smile on her face and gets in the passenger seat. She looks over at him and he smiles over at her. 

“Ready?” he asks. 

“Yes.” he starts the car and pulls out of the parking place. As they start to drive down the road, Kylo notices her twiddling her fingers. 

**_Is she nervous?_ **

“Nervous?” Ben asks. She looks over to him and nods her head. 

“A little.”

“There’s no need to be. You're safe with me.” she smiles and he turns back to the road. “It’s not far to my house. We’ll be there soon.” 

“Okay... Ben.” he smiles as she says his name and pays attention to the traffic. 

As they pull into the garage, Ben makes sure the door is all the way closed before getting out of the car. He doesn’t need his neighbors snooping. He opens his door and Rey does the same. He opens the door that leads to the hallway and let’s Rey in first. He closes the door behind them and looks down at her feet. 

“Do you mind taking off your shoes?”

“Oh, sure.” she kicks off her tennis shoes and he slips off his own shoes. He sets them to the side and she follows suit. He walks down the small hallway and goes into the living room. “Make yourself at home, alright. I just need to go check the mail.”

“Okay...” he hears behind him. He unlocks the door, goes out to the mail box and gets the junk letters. He looks though them there so he can cool off a moment and looks in the front window. 

**_No one can really see in._** Says Kylo.  ** _And it would make her uncomfortable if we closed the shades._**  

“Yeah...” Ben goes back into the house and sees Rey still standing, backpack still draped over her arm. “Rey I said to make yourself comfortable.” 

“Oh...” Rey quickly sits down on his tan couch and keeps her bag clutched to her chest. 

“Rey... if you’re nervous-”

“No... it’s not... I just... okay I’m a little nervous.”

“Of?” she looks away from him and sighs. 

“...talking with you.”

“If you’d like I can take you home.”

“No... I want to be here...” Ben sighs. 

“Would you like something to drink? I have coke or bottled water.”

“Water please.” he nods his head and walks into the kitchen. He gets two bottles and hands one to Rey when he’s back in the living room. He takes a seat on the opposite side of the couch and faces her. 

“Okay... where do you want to start?” she puts the backpack on the floor next to her feet and takes a deep breath. 

“I... really don’t know where to start.”

“Anywhere you want.”

“Okay...” she begins. “I... I started living with Unkar when I was ten. And, it was never the ideal place to be but... it was better than the group home I was in; well at first. I thought... I was getting a real family. But I was wrong. He made me rely on him so early on that when he threatened to send me back... I begged him to let me stay. And... it was a mistake, I guess. Ever since then... nothing’s been right.”

**_Just let her talk..._ ** **_let_ ** **_her vent..._ **

“He stopped feeding me on a regular basis. The only reason I got any food was if I worked hard in the scrap yard, then I got really sick and he had to start feeding me right. So... I’m good on that part.” she says. “He’s... not the best guardian but... it could...” she trails off and looks away from Ben. “And... after my hands got too big to fit in the small spaces... he had me do other stuff instead...”

“Like?” Ben asks. She closes her eyes and sighs. 

“...are you going to report him?” 

“Do you want me to?” 

“...no. Then I’d have to move again. And I like it there... at Ileenium. I have friends and... you’re there...”

**_She wants to stay with you... us..._ **

“Then what do you want me to do Rey?” he asks her. 

“I just want you to listen....”

“I can do that.” he assures her. “I won’t report him... but, before you continue... I need you to promise me something.” she looks over to him and he sighs. “Promise me... you’ll keep talking to me. No matter what. You’ll text, or call. If you need me you just have to say so.” she nods her head and sighs. 

“Okay... I promise.”

“Good... then continue.” 

“...he... sells me.” she says. “Not as often anymore since I have my job and I can help with the bills that way...”

**_Act dumb..._ **

“Sells... you?”

“Yeah... I... I don’t like it but... I’m used to it now. I... only have to do it with the same couple guys so... it’s okay.”

“Rey that’s not okay...” she closes her eyes and Kylo sighs. 

**_Please don’t cry... please..._ **

“I... I know that but... it’s easier if I... if I think it is.”

“Rey...” and suddenly she scoots over to him and wraps her arms around him. He stiffens a moment then holds onto her. Nearly as tightly as she’s holding onto him. She cries into his shirt and he closes his eyes. She smells like honey... 

He keeps ahold of her and lets her cry. All the while, Kylo talks to him. 

**_We need to do something... anything!_ **

I know...

**_We can’t just sit here and let her hurt!_ **

Yes we can... for now. She’s confiding in us... and you heard her she doesn’t want to leave either! Ben yells back. Right now, she needs a shoulder to cry on and I’m glad it’s ours and not a therapist’s. 

**_Ben..._ **

I know... trust me I know. This is hurting me too...

They let her cry and soon her grip starts to loosen. Ben puts his hand to the back of her head and keeps her against his chest. He calms her and soon he lets her go. She wipes her nose with the back of her hand and he grabs a tissue from a box on the coffee table. He hands it to her and she smiles. 

“...thank you.” she blows her nose and crumples the paper in her hand. “I... I really didn’t want to get you into this...” she says. 

“It’s alright. I’m glad you’re telling me. Even if it makes me want to go over and end him right now.” she looks up and dabs below her nose. “I mean...”

“No... it’s okay. I get it...” she sniffles. She puts her face in her hands and sighs. “I’m sorry...”

“Don’t be.” Ben looks at the time... he was holding her for at least a half hour... “Um... Rey?”

“Yeah?”

“When do you need to be home?” he asks. 

“I need to get back around seven. That’s when he gets off and I need to be home when he gets there.”

“Okay.” he says. “We still have time then. Is there anything else?” he asks. 

“Um... yeah... if you... don’t mind listening.”

“Of course not. Tell me everything.”

And she does. 

\--

Ben looks at Rey in the other room and sighs. It’s only five... and... he doesn’t want to take her home yet. 

**_Then invite her to stay for dinner._**  Says Kylo.

“Dinner.” Ben mutters. 

“What was that?” she asks. 

“Oh, um. Would you like to stay for dinner Rey? I was going to make chicken pot pie.” 

“Oh... yes please. I mean, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course not. That’s why I asked.” he says with a smile. She smiles back and he begins to take things from the fridge. He puts them on the counter and sees Rey get up. “You can turn on the TV if you want.” he says. “I can’t guarantee there’s anything good on though.”

“No... if it’s alight, I’d like to help you.”

“You want to help?” he asks. She nods her head and he smiles. “Okay. Uh... you can start cutting the vegetables.”

“Okay.” Ben hands her a knife and smiles at her as she comes closer. She smiles up at him and he has to keep himself in check. 

**_This is nice..._** says Kylo.  ** _Her here... in our area... our home..._**

Yeah... it is... 

**_Just keep calm and make her feel at home. Maybe... one day it will be._ **

Ben stops at the thought and Rey looks up. 

“What’s wrong?” she asks. 

“Oh, nothing. Just... imagining some things.”

“Like?” 

“... how good dinner is going to be.” he lies. She laughs and nods her head. 

“... me too.” and she goes back to chopping. Ben starts trimming the chicken and peeks over at Rey. She’s so close... he can almost taste her...

**_No!_**  Yells Kylo. ** _Don’t even think about it!_**

I know... I know...

Ben looks at the cutting board and keeps his mind on dinner. 

\--

Ben smiles as Rey puts her hands to her belly before he pulls up a few feet from her house. She smiles over at him and sighs. 

“Thank you for dinner... it was delicious.”

“Thanks to you.” he says with a wink. He watches as a small blush goes to her cheeks and she undoes her belt. 

“And... thank you for listening. For... putting up with my... troubles.”

“Anytime.” he says. “I wish you didn’t have any troubles. But I am glad you came to me.”

“Me too... I... I’m happy you’re here.”

“For you.” he admits. She smiles and picks up her bag from between her feet. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Ben.” she says. 

“Good night.” she gets out of the car, but before she closes the door, she bends down and smiles at him again. 

“Um... Ben?”

“Yes Rey?”

“Can... I come over again sometime?”

“Anytime you want. My door’s always open.”

“Okay... night.” and she closes the door. Ben watches as she goes to her house and Kylo sighs as she disappears behind the door. 

**_That went_ ** **_surprising_ ** **_well._ **

“Yeah... it did.”

**_And she wants to come back..._ **

Ben smiles and Kylo laughs. 

**_And good job with the wink. She liked it._ **

“I thought so...”

**_Ready to go home Benny?_ **

“Yeah...” and he pulls away from the curb. All the while, wishing Rey would still be there when he arrived. 


	9. Him or Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey notices. That is all.

**_Time to wake up Benny..._** says Kylo.  ** _We need to go see Rey._**

Ben opens his eyes and sighs at the blaring alarm and Kylo’s words. He doesn’t want to get out of bed. But he knows he has to. He switches off the alarm and turns over on his side. 

**_Come on, I know it’s hard. But... Rey will make it better._ **

“Yeah...” and Ben lifts himself out of bed. 

It’s Saturday, which means she’s at the diner. And thanks to their new-found friendship... he knows she’s working the breakfast shift. He said he might show up if he can drag himself out of bed and he meant it. Saturdays are for sleeping in. Ben rises and goes over to the window. He throws open the curtains and glares at the rising sun. Why couldn’t Rey work the late shift? That way he could have an excuse to have her in his car again. He stretches his arms above his head and yawns. 

 ** _Hurry! Let’s go!_** Yells Kylo. 

“Rey isn’t going to care what time we get there...” mutters Ben as he goes to the bathroom.

**_No, but I do. Now hurry your pretty ass up and get moving._ **

Ben rolls his eyes and tries his hardest to start the day. 

\--

An hour and a half later he’s pulling into the parking lot of Maz’s. His stomach growls and Kylo laughs. Ben gets out of the car and heads into the diner. But, right before he reaches for the door, he feels Kylo push to be in control. He turns away from the door and braces himself on the hood of his car. 

“What are you doing?” he mutters. 

**_I want to talk with her... and you’re still tired..._ **

“You could have asked when we were still in the car!” Ben hisses through his teeth. 

 ** _Just let me out..._** He says. ** _I... I never get to talk with her... it’s always you..._**

Ben pauses and hears the desperation in his friend’s voice. 

“Okay...” Ben closes his eyes and lets out a deep breath as Kylo takes over his body. 

\--

“Ben!” Kylo hears. He turns around and sees Rey, half way out the diner door. “Are you okay?” she asks. Kylo stands up straight and looks to her. Her pretty eyes wide with worry… for him… no them… no Ben.

“Y-yeah. I just got a dizzy spell.” He says. “Happens all the time.” Kylo represses the urge to call her honey or some reason. Maybe it’s her eyes…

“Oh... okay.” she holds the door open for him and he goes inside. Kylo smiles at the old woman sitting by the door and follows Rey to the bar. He takes a seat and shivers when he feels her hand on his back. “Are you sure you’re okay?” she asks. 

“I’m fine Rey. Thank you.” she removes her hand and walks around the counter. 

 ** _Just keep calm and smile._** Says Ben. 

I know... Kylo says back. 

Rey smiles as she goes in front of him and hands him a menu. 

“Coffee? Orange juice?” she asks. 

**_Cof_ ** **_-_ **

“Orange juice, please.” she nods her head and pours him a glass. He takes a sip before he looks at the menu and smiles when he realizes he can choose what to eat for once. “Um... I’d like... eggs over easy... bacon and twelve grain bread.” he says. She starts to write on her little notepad and Kylo sighs. “And pancakes. I’m quite hungry.”

“Alrighty then.” she takes the menu from him, sets it behind her and hands the man behind the small window the piece of paper. She turns back to him and puts her hands on her hips. “So, pulled yourself out of bed I see.” she says. 

“Barley.” he says. “But... I couldn’t pass up seeing you." Kylo watches as she blushes and she looks down at her shoes. “How’s your morning going?” he asks. 

“Oh, fine. A little slow at the moment. But, it’ll pick up again soon.” she say. “Probably in the next hour.” Kylo nods his head and takes another drink of orange juice. “Have any plans for the rest of your day?” she asks. 

“Not really. Just this...” 

“This is all?” she asks. 

“Yep. Only you.” the blush deepens in color and Kylo smiles. “How about you? Any plans for your Saturday?” He asks.

“Um... nothing really. I’ll leave  here around lunch time then I plan on going to the library to do some research for my history essay.” 

“You don’t have internet at your house?” he asks. 

“...no. Plutt says it’s a waste of money. But, there’s a library a few blocks away so it’s not that big of a deal.” 

 ** _...invite her over._** Says Ben. 

Can I?

**_...go ahead._ **

“If you want... you can come over and use mine.” Kylo says. “I’m going to be home all-day grading tests. So, I could use the company.” a bell rings behind her and she turns to get his food. 

 ** _Don’t say too much... just... offer and let her think._**  

Yeah yeah...

She sets his plates in front of him and hands him a syrup container. He thanks her and she sighs. 

“Are you sure? I mean... I don’t want to intrude...”

“You won’t be. Like I said we-I could use the company." 

**_Shit shit shit!_ **

She smiles and nods her head. 

“Okay then. I'll come over, after my shift is done. I’m pretty sure I can find my way to the right bus stop.” 

“I can pick you up.” says Kylo. “I’m sure I can run a few errands and get you around lunch time.” 

“...okay. Sounds good.” she looks down at his plate and sighs. “You better eat that before it gets cold.” and she walks away from him. Kylo smiles down at his pancakes and pours a grotesque amount of syrup on them. 

**_You do know I have to live with that after taste?_ **

Kylo shoos Ben away and cuts into the sugary mess.

\--

After spending two hours in different stores, it’s time to get Rey. Ben hurries Kylo along the road and he sighs. 

“I can do this!” yells Kylo. “I’ve done fine so far.”

**_Yes, besides taking control at a bad time, saying we instead of I and then speaking to me while you were in line at the grocery store. Yeah... great job..._ **

“Just shut up.” says Kylo. “Rey didn’t notice.”

 ** _No, she didn’t. But the old lady at the register did. She looked at us like we had four heads._**  

“Oh come on... we only have two.” Kylo says with a laugh. 

**_Very funny. Green light!_ **

Kylo continues to drive and soon Rey is walking from the diner and to the car. 

 ** _Just keep your thoughts to yourself._** Says Ben.  ** _Literally._**  

Rey slides into the car and smiles over at him as she buckles her belt. 

“Ready he asks.

“Yep.” and they drive off. 

\--

Kylo hands Rey a water bottle and a s’mores pop-tart before taking a seat across from her. She set herself up in his favorite chair with his laptop settled in her lap. Papers are already strewn around her and he smiles. She seems… at home.

“Thank you again for letting me use your laptop... and internet... and house.” She laughs.

“It’s nothing Rey.” says Kylo. “Just make yourself at home.” Kylo picks up the stack of papers on the coffee table along with the red sharpie. 

 ** _Okay... each question is worth two points. Except for long answer questions which are worth three._** Says Ben.  ** _You have the key, right here. So, it’s pretty easy. Just follow it and mark._**

“...kay.” 

“Huh?” he hears. He looks up and sees Rey looking at him. 

“Oh... nothing. Just... talking to myself.” he admits. Rey laughs and goes back to looking at the laptop.

**_Like I said... great job Kylo._ **

Shut up and let me do your work. 

Kylo begins to grade the tests and soon he hears the foil wrapper of the pop-tart being opened. He peeks up and watches as Rey bites into the cold pastry and chews. Her eyes are stuck on the screen so he allows himself look at her. 

 ** _She’s so beautiful..._**  says Ben. 

Kylo smiles and Rey’s eyes shift over. Kylo can’t look away quick enough and she smiles too. He watches as she bites her bottom lip and begins to type. 

 ** _Look away Kylo. You can’t be caught looking at her again_**. 

She doesn’t mind...

**_No but that’s not the point. Now get to work!_ **

Kylo sighs and does as he’s told. 

\--

As Rey works, she slowly begins to loosen up more. She rolls her shirt sleeves up and they can see healing bruises up and down her arms. 

**_She’s comfortable enough to let us see... that's good._ **

She shouldn’t be hurting though... it’s not right. 

**_I know it’s not. But, soon we’ll be able to help her._ **

Kylo smiles at the thought of ripping Plutt’s heart out and giving it to Rey as a gift. She looks up from her notes and sighs. 

“Ben?” 

“Yes?” 

“Are... are you sure you’re okay?”

“What do you mean?” asks Kylo. 

“I mean... you seem... different today.”

**_She noticed? How?_ **

“Do I? How so?”

“Well... I don’t really know. There’s... something in your eyes.” she says. “It’s almost like... you’re off in a galaxy far, far away.” 

“I’m right here...” says Kylo. 

“I know but... oh I don’t know. I’m just being silly.” and she looks back to her notes. 

 ** _No... no you’re not..._** says Ben.  ** _You’re right on the money..._**

She can... she can tell us apart?

**_No... not yet at least. But, if you keep coming out... she will._ **

I... I’d like that...

**_I know Kylo but-_ **

Why can’t she know? He asks.

**_Because... no one knows about you. No one can ever know about you._ **

...Rey would understand.

**_Perhaps... but are you willing to take that chance?_ **

Kylo keeps his eyes on Rey and once again, doesn’t look away quick enough. She smiles at him and sticks her tongue out. He does the same and sighs. 

...yes. Yes I am. 


	10. Chocolate and Vanilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I did a thing. A good thing. You'll see!

Ben looks around the class and eyes a couple students in the back for talking. They quiet down and go back to their tests. He turns his attention to Rey, who has already finished hers. She’s reading ahead to the next book they will be studying. He watches as her eyes dance around the pages and smiles. 

**_She seems to be happy today._ **

She does...

**_I wonder why..._ **

It’s Friday. Says Ben. All of them are happy.

**_True._ **

Kylo stays quiet for a few minutes but speaks up again. 

**_So... have you given any thought to-_ **

 If...  _if_ we tell her about you... what do you expect? For her to be perfectly okay with her teacher and confidant having a voice inside his head? 

**_I’m my own being you know._ **

I do... but... for someone who doesn’t understand. You’re a voice. You’re an illness. And... we don’t want her to think we’re sick.

**_She won’t. She... she’ll understand Benny._ **

I think so too but we don’t know that for sure. We have to wait a while...

**_You and your waiting..._ **

It’s what I do best.

**_What if... she figures it out on her own?_ **

Then we can tell her but I-

 ** _She already noticed a difference between you and me. It’s not that far of a leap to the truth._**  

Exactly...

Ben and Kylo look to Rey and see her watching them. Ben smiles and she does the same. 

**_See... she knows there’s something up..._ **

Which is why we’re going to act as normal as we can. Now... be quiet until the end of class please. I need to keep an eye on them.

**_Sure thing Benny but... keep in mind... she’s telling us all of her troubles... why not tell her about ours?_ **

And Kylo goes away. 

Ben sighs and takes a drink of his water. He looks back to his class and thinks of what Kylo said.

It’s true... she’s confiding in them... it’s only fair they confide in her...

\--

**

_Hey... how’s your day going?”_

**Fine, and you?**

_Alright... um, can I come over for a little while after work?_ _Unkar’s_ _been in a sour mood and I’d like to stay away as long as I can._

**Of course. Anytime.**

_Okay... thank you Ben._

**No problem. Now get back to** **work ;** **)**

_Okay..._

_One more question before I_ _do..._

**Alright, shoot.**

_What’s your favorite ice cream flavor?_

**Vanilla... why?**

_No_ _reason ;_ _)_ _TTYL._

**

Ben sighs and puts down his phone. 

 ** _Why would she ask that?_** Asks Kylo.

“I’m not sure... but, we’ll find out when she gets here.” Ben looks at the bus station schedule on the coffee table and sighs. She should be here around three. Which gives him a few hours to calm himself. They’ve been thinking about Rey more and more and almost every time... it’s in the bedroom, or shower... or at Ben’s desk...

Ben shakes his head and sighs. No more thinking of that. He can’t... he won’t.

He quickly stands up and heads into the kitchen. He opens the fridge and cupboards and sighs. There's nothing really to eat... if she gets hungry, he’ll order pizza or something. He’ll need to remember to go to the store tomorrow. He stares off into the kitchen and sighs... only three hours... 

\--

Three and a half hours later, Ben is pacing in front of the door. Rey should be here soon. He offered to pick her up but she said taking the bus wasn’t that big of a deal. He disagreed but Kylo reminded him that he can’t be with her 24/7. 

**_Just remain calm._ **

“I know... but...” and the doorbell rings. Ben stops and sighs. “Shit...” he mutters. 

He looks out the peephole and sees Rey. He unlocks the door and opens it. He smiles at the sight of her and sees bags in her hands. 

“Hi, come on in.” he says. 

“Thanks.” she goes in past him and walks into the living room. He locks the door behind them and smiles when goes right into the kitchen. He goes to follow her but she speaks. “Stay in there.” she says. 

“Excuse me?” she turns around and eyes him. 

“Stay. In. There. I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh... alright...” and she puts the bags on the counter and Ben heads to the couch. He takes a seat and Kylo speaks. 

**_A surprise... for us?_ **

I suppose so... why would she want to give us something?

**_No idea..._ **

Ben turns on the TV and turns it to some true crime show. He pays attention to the woman killer story and then they hear clanging around in the kitchen. 

 ** _W_** ** _hat in the hell is she doing in there?_**  

Ben waits for a few minutes and soon he hears footsteps. He turns his head and sees Rey come into the room with bowls in her hands. She hands him one and he sees ice-cream with toppings inside it. 

“Rey...”

“You’ve... helped me a lot the past few weeks. And... ice-cream in my opinion; is a great way to pay someone back.” she says with a smile. 

“...thank you.” he says.

“I bought the stuff during my lunch hour so I could come right over after work.” she says. “You said you liked vanilla. But I also got chocolate too.”

**_Chocolate’s my favorite..._ **

I know...

“Thank you, Rey. This is really nice but, not necessary. You don’t need to pay me back. I... enjoy listening and spending time with you.”

“I know... but... I can at least make you a sundae.” she says. Ben smiles and nods his head. 

“Okay.” he gets a spoonful and takes a bite. Chocolate syrup, cherries and caramel are covering the ice-cream and she also sprinkled chocolate chips over it. They eat in silence for a few minutes and then he sees her move closer to him. 

**_Did she...?_ **

Uh huh... 

While they eat, she inches closer and closer and soon... she’s sitting so close to him that their legs are touching. Ben doesn’t say anything and he sighs. He turns to her and smiles. 

“This was delicious thank you.” 

“You’re very welcome Ben.” she looks back to her ice-cream and he watches her. 

 ** _She wants to be closer... but... how close is too close?_** Asks Kylo.

Ben reaches over and takes the bowl from Rey’s hands. He puts both of them on the coffee table and turns to face her. She looks up at him and smiles. He slowly licks his lips and sighs. 

“Rey...”

“Yes Ben?” he looks at the corner of her mouth and sees a small drip of chocolate syrup clinging to her lip. He pauses a moment and gains the courage. He reaches his hand up towards her mouth and her eyes widen. He catches the liquid with his thumb and without even thinking... he sucks it clean. 

**_Maybe a little too-_ **

Rey suddenly leans forward and puts her hand to his thigh. She looks up into his eyes and Ben sighs. He puts his hand back to her face and pulls her close. He glances down at her lips and her eyes slightly close.

Ben slowly leans in and lightly presses his lips to hers. She stiffens in his grasp and he runs his tongue over her bottom lip. She slowly kisses him back and he can’t help but groan. She’s here... on his couch... letting him kiss her. He tightens his grip on her face and deepens the kiss. She gasps and he takes the opportunity to snake his tongue into her mouth. Ben can hear Kylo sigh from deep within his mind and he feels Rey’s hand clutch onto his thigh. He ends the kiss and keeps her face in place. He keeps his eyes shut and listens to the sound of her breathing. 

**_So soft... so warm... our Rey..._ **

“Our Rey...” he mutters and he leans in again. 


	11. Sated or Starving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **kissy face**  
> **angry face**  
> ...both apply this chapter.

Ben can’t remember the last time he kissed someone. Normally he stays away from kissing the prostitutes he plans to kill. So... this feeling...

**_Don’t think... just enjoy it._ ** **_She’s here_ ** **_,_ ** **_with us... that’s all that matters Benny_ **

He silently agrees and runs his tongue along hers. She tastes like ice cream… 

She’s sweet and his… all his…

His Rey…

She moans as he tightens the grip on her face and he quickly pulls away from her. He doesn’t want to hurt her… and he’s too pent up to go any further. He dreamed of this for so long and now that he’s had a taste…

“Ben…” He opens his eyes and looks to her.  She takes his face into her hands and pulls him to her. The angle is wrong so their teeth clash together. She giggles and Ben groans. “Sorry.” She says. 

“It’s fine… everything’s fine…” he pecks her on the lips once and smiles. He looks into her eyes and she runs her thumb over his cheek. She smiles and puts her head under his chin. 

“I… I feel safe with you…” she whispers. 

“As you should. I’ll… I’ll protect you Rey… always.” He can almost hear the smile in her voice when she replies. 

“I know you will.” 

**_Yes… we will…_ **

Ben smiles and puts his arms around her and swears to himself and Kylo, that they’ll never let her go. 

\--

Ben looks at the now cold pizza and puts it into the fridge. He goes back into the living room and sets himself on the couch. She let him kiss her... she kissed him... she wants him... only him...

He stares at the TV and tries to pay attention to the car show. He watches it for a few minutes and groans. 

**_Just do it Benny. It’ll take the edge off..._ **

“I know it will...”

**_Then?_ **

“I think I'd feel dirty... she was just here...”

**_Exactly... her face... her scent is still fresh..._ **

Ben lays his head back against the couch and quickly un-buttons his pants. Kylo’s right... she was just here... right here on this very couch. Kissing him... holding him...

Once his boxers are down far enough his cock springs free and he sighs at the cool air. He takes it in hand and squeezes at the base. Precum dribbles from the tip and he rubs it along the head. He closes his eyes and begins to imagine Rey. Her hand is wrapped around his cock and not his own. It would look so big in her hand... she’s skilled, it’s obvious... but she’d be nervous. Because it was him. Because she actually wants him... unlike every other man she’s had....

Ben groans and picks up the pace while he imagines how she’d look kneeled between his legs, cock in her mouth with her large hazel eyes staring up at him. The thought makes him shiver and his hand begins to move sloppily. He's already there... so quickly... because he’s thinking of her...

He shuts his eyes tighter and thinks about how marvelous her mouth would feel around him. So warm; so wet. He stills as he comes and grips onto his cock. Cum spills onto his shirt and he sighs. 

**_Now... clean yourself up and get to bed._ **

Ben smiles and does as his friend tells him. 

\--

Ben keeps his eyes on the clock and when it changes... the bell rings. He looks to the students in front of him and he can feel Kylo trying to come to the surface. Rey isn’t here... 

 ** _She’s always here! Where the fuck_** ** _is_** ** _she?_** ** _!_** He yells.

I don’t know... 

He looks at the kids and sighs. 

“Okay then. Let’s get started.” he picks up the papers on his desk and begins to hand them out. Once each person has one, he returns to his desk and watches as they begin working. He keeps his hands off his phone for a few minutes but soon, he can’t help himself. He takes it out, puts it below his desk and texts Rey. 

**

**Hi there... where are you?**

**

She doesn’t text back right away so he’s forced to pay attention to his class.

\--

Ben pats his phone inside his pants pocket and sighs. She hasn’t texted back. Why hasn’t she texted back?!

**_We need to go check on her. We need to know if she’s okay..._ **

“I know... I know we do. But... we can’t. We can’t just go over and knock on the door.”

**_Yes_ ** **_we can!_ **

“No, we can’t. We’ll wait a for a half hour, if she doesn’t text back within that time, we’ll head over. Okay?” Kylo doesn’t say anything and Ben sighs. “She’s probably just sick.” Kylo doesn’t speak and Ben shuts his eyes. He’s worried about her too, but Kylo is going mad about it. He’s worried that fucker hurt her again and so is he, but...

And his phone buzzes. He quickly picks it up and sees her name light up the screen. 

**

_Hi... sorry. I was asleep._

**That’s alright... are you okay? You** **weren't** **in school today.**

_No... I just didn’t feel like going in that’s all. I’ll be back tomorrow though. Okay_ _? :_ _)_

**Okay... Rey, is something wrong?**

_No not really. I’ll talk with you later_ _. xo_

**

He smiles at the little xo and sighs. 

“She’s lying...” he whispers to Kylo. 

**_Yeah_ ** **_she is._ **

“We’ll talk with her tomorrow though. We’ll see what’s wrong then.” 

 ** _What are we going to do if he hurt her again?_** Asks Kyo.

“...we can’t kill him. Not yet...”

**_No... but we can_ ** **_maim_ ** **_him. We could break his legs or-_ **

“Stop it. We don’t know if he did anything or not.”

**_You know as well as I do._ ** **_He will hurt her every chance he gets. Now get your head out of the sand and do your work. The faster you get done, the sooner we can go to sleep. Which means we can wake up and see Rey._ **

“Yes sir.” says Ben. He looks back to the pop quizzes he has to grade and sighs. Kylo is right... if he hurt her... they’ll have to hurt him. 

\--

Ben walks down the hallway and listens to Kylo talk about how soon they get to see Rey.

Yes I know how much time we have left. Ben says back. But, it’s not like we ca-

He stops the thought as he walks into his classroom. Rey is there. Sitting at her desk, head laid on it. 

Ben walks further in and sees she’s asleep. She must have came in shortly after he left to the teacher’s lounge. He goes to her side and goes to wake her but he sees she’s wearing makeup; more so than normal. And… there are tears cascading down her cheeks, she must have been crying before she passed out. He watches her a moment, lets himself swipe a tendril of chestnut hair from her cheek and turns to go back to his desk. 

But, as he does, he hears her groan. He turns back around just in time to see her head pop up. And what he sees when she does... infuriates him and Kylo. 

**_A black eye..._ **

“Ben...” she whispers. All he does is hold out his arms and she gets up from her desk and goes to him. He wraps her up and she lets out a raged breath. 

“What happened?” he asks. 

“...Unkar got home early and I wasn’t there. He... he...” and she starts to cry. Ben holds onto her and puts his head on top of hers. 

“It’s okay... I’m here... Ben’s here...” he whispers back. “I’ll take care of you...” she cries to his chest and Kylo sighs. 

**_Can we hurt him now?_ **

Yes... tonight... we won’t leave the yard until we’re done with him. 

**_Good... Ben?_ **

Yeah?

**_Can... can I?_ **

Ben holds her tighter and mentally nods his head. 

Yes... you can comfort her. But... I need to be in charge before class begins. 

**_That's perfectly fine._ **

Ben closes his eyes and let’s himself go.

\--

Kylo keeps his arms around Rey and sniffs the smell of her shampoo. He moves his hand over her back and soothes her. 

“It’s okay... everything's okay...” he whispers. “You’re safe with me...” she moves her head slightly and he looks down at her. 

“Ben?” she asks. 

“Yes?”

“...kiss me?” Kylo sighs and nods his head. He swiftly leans down and puts his lips to hers. He can’t help the moan that escapes his throat and he kisses her harder. 

 ** _Not too much now._** Says Ben.  ** _We can’t get caught._**

We won’t...

Kylo sighs as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer. She pecks his lips then kisses the tip of his nose. 

“Can I come over after work tomorrow?”

“Of course you can sweetheart.” she puts her head to his chest and Kylo closes his eyes. She’s so warm... he knows he’s the one comforting her, but having her in his arms... is comforting him as well. She trusts them and... they’re going to help her as much as they can. They’re going to make sure that bastard never touches her again. 


	12. Plain and Simple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... some justice is served.

Ben lays in wait outside of the scrap yard and watches as the last worker leaves. The only person there is her “guardian”. He won’t leave for another twenty minutes or so. There are cameras but... they’ll take care of those once they're inside. Ben puts the ski mask over his face and gets out of the car. They're not used to working this way, but it is for Rey... they are both willing to do anything. He walks along until he gets inside the gate and sees Plutt. He’s inside the office, near a file cabinet. Ben hurries to the door and gently opens it. The man doesn’t turn around so it’s easy for Ben to raise the crow bar. 

**_Now..._ **

Ben hits him over the head and the man falls onto the floor with a loud thump. Ben looks down at the waste of space. 

**_We can’t kill him... so what do we do Benny?_ **

“We’ll keep the fun in here... I know that much.” he says. “But... we’re going to play it by ear.”’

**_So... a_ ** **_broken leg or arm..._ **

“Maybe an eye socket...”

**_To mirror Rey’s black eye..._ **

“Exactly.” he says. “We’ll just hurt him a little... we can make it look like a robbery maybe.” 

**_Like we want any of this piece of garbage’s belongings._ **

“No, but we can take the money.” 

**_True_ ** **_. More tips for Rey..._ **

“Well... let’s get started...” 

Ben begins to push things off the desk and smiles as a glass shatters against the floor. He flings papers around and when Kylo thinks they’ve made enough of a mess, Ben goes to cash box. He'll just take the whole thing. He puts it on the desk and goes to the small TV in the corner. He pushes the open button on the DVD player underneath it and takes the disk. Evidence... taken care of...

He puts it to the side and looks down at Plutt. He hurt their Rey... 

Ben pushes the man over onto his back and sighs. He reaches down and takes a rag that fell from the desk and shoves it into his mouth. He would tie his hands but... he’d like to see this pig flail around. He closes his eyes a moment and Kylo speaks up.

**_I think the face first..._ **

“Couldn’t agree more...” Ben lines his boot up to the man’s face and kicks as hard as he can. The man cries out and he smiles. He picks the crowbar up once more and aims at his face again. This time, a crack rings though the small office. Plutt howls in pain and Kylo smiles as blood gushes from the wound. He's covering his face so Ben can’t see where he hit exactly but he’s happy to harm him. A broken nose would do... anything would... 

**_Anything for Rey..._ **

“Anything...” Ben whispers. He aims again and the man cries out as the crowbar hits his hands. Kylo sighs and Ben puts the crowbar to the back of Plutt’s knee. He swings and the implement collides with his leg. He cries out once more and Ben puts the end of the crowbar to Plutt’s face. Blood is cascading down his face. 

**_Good..._ **

“If you ever... ever, touch Rey again, I’ll kill you.” Ben threatens. The man just cries into his hand and Ben sighs. “If you even lay a single finger on her I'll know. Believe that.” he says while hefting the crowbar in his hand. Ben grabs the lockbox and DVD then leaves the office. He can hear the man curse but he doesn’t care. That should help a little. And if not... he and Kylo will have to get more creative. 

\--

**

_Hi... I can’t come over_ _today :_ _(_

**Why not? Is something wrong?**

_I’m at the hospital with_ _Unkar_ _._

**Oh... what happened?** **Are you alright??**

_I’m fine. But s_ _omeone beat him up pretty bad... his face is... gnarly. They broke into the yard last night and jumped him. They stole all the cash too._

**That’s awful. How bad is he hurt?**

_Not too sure yet..._ _We’re in a room now, waiting for a doctor_ _. I’ll text later._ _I just wanted to fill you in._

**Alright.**

 **

Ben sighs and lays his phone down on the kitchen table. He digs his spoon into the bowl of cereal in front of him and takes a bite. 

 ** _Why did_** ** _they just get to the hospital_** ** _?_**  Kylo asks.

“I’m not sure... you’d think he would have called the police last night.”

**_Maybe he has secrets too_ ** **_..._ **

“Everyone has secrets...” Ben takes another bite and Kylo sighs. 

**_We should have killed him..._ **

“I wanted to as well... but... Rey...”

**_She’d be better off without him. She’d be better with us._ **

“Oh, like the system if going to place her in the custody of her teacher... besides... we don’t want her that way...”

**_No, we don’t._ **

“All we can hope for is that he was receptive to the message. If he hurts her again... we’ll have no choice.”

**_One more bruise..._ **

“...and he’s done with.”

\--

Kylo looks over the empty desks and hopes Ben will be ready soon. He got really tired so Kylo said he’d take over. 

**_I’ll be ready. I just need a few more minutes..._ **

“But... it’s lunch time... which means it’s almost fifth period... which means...” 

“Hi...” he hears. 

**_Shit..._ **

He turns toward the door and sees Rey. He smiles and stands. 

“Hi sweetheart.” she walks into the room and goes right into his arms. Kylo lays his head on hers and sighs. “How are you doing? How's your... guardian?” he mutters. 

“I’m fine... he’s... going to be okay.”

 ** _We knew that much... still_** ** _upsetting_** ** _though_**. Ben says. 

“...shame.” she laughs and rubs her hand over his back. Kylo closes his eyes at the feeling and tightens his arms around her. 

“...thank you.” she whispers. Kylo opens his eyes and sighs. 

“For?”

“...hurting him.” he puts her at arm's length. “... I know it was you.” 

**_How can she? We didn’t-_ **

“Rey-”

“No, it’s okay. I won’t say a thing. I’d never.”

“Rey... that's-” she puts her hands to his face and smiles. 

“I’m so thankful for both of you.” Kylo’s eyes widen and she leans in to kiss the tip of his nose. “And, yes... I do mean, both of you.”

 ** _She can’t know... how can she know?_** Asks Ben. ** _Sure_** ** _we’ve_** ** _had a few_** ** _missteps_** ** _but overall... I thought we were safe..._**

“Sweetheart...”

“Right there... Ben doesn’t call me that...  _you_  call me that.” she says. 

“Rey, I-”

“Who are you? What do I call you?” 

 ** _Go ahead... tell her._** Says Ben.  ** _She already knows..._**

Kylo looks into her hazel eyes and sighs. 

“...Kylo.” he whispers. “My name is Kylo.” 

“Hello Kylo.” she says with a little lift to her lips. “It’s very nice to meet you.” Kylo blinks away the wetness in his eyes and sighs. 

“It’s so nice to meet you too...” 


	13. Crazy or Sane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue, backstory and feels! Oh my!

Ben taps his fingers against the steering wheel while he and Kylo wait for Rey to show up. They haven’t been here long but waiting is making them nervous. What if she rejects them? What if this was a test, and they failed? 

**_It’s not._** Says Kylo. ** _She wouldn’t tell us she knows then reject us. She’s not like that Benny._**

“I know she’s not. But every situation is going ‘round my head. The good... the bad... especially the bad...”

**_Everything will be fine._ **

“I hope so...” they wait for a few more minutes then Rey comes into view. Ben watches as she makes her way to the car and slides in. She smiles over at him and he smiles back as much as he can. 

“What’s wrong?” she asks.

**_Nothing._ **

“Nothing... I’m just... hesitant.” she nods her head and sighs. 

“I’m sorry I sprung that on you two. But...”

**_It’s okay..._ **

“Don’t be.” he assures her. “We were... planning on telling you anyway. Just not this soon...” he turns the key and the car comes to life. “Plans change though.”

“Sometimes for the better.” she finishes.

**_Exactly…_ **

\--

Ben takes his seat next to Rey on the couch and sighs. 

“So... we...” he begins. “... have one question.” 

“Okay.”

“How did you figure it out?” he asks. “We know we made a few mistakes along the way but we didn't think you really noticed.” she turns on the couch and clasps her hands together. 

“I... noticed something was off on the way you came to breakfast.” she says. “You stumbled out in the parking lot, and when I came to see if you were alright, something seemed... different. Your eyes changed; like someone switched a light on.” she tells him. “And... Kylo is much more talkative than you are. More... flirty.” Ben rolls his eyes and Kylo laughs. “You never really took that next step then... after you stumbled, bam. You were winking and all that kind of stuff.” she says. “Besides... you always seemed to be talking to yourself. Which, everyone does but, in your case,... it looked like you were truly speaking to someone.” 

**_You were..._ **

“I was... I am.” he says. 

“Is Kylo talking now?” she asks. Ben can hear Kylo sigh at the sound of her saying his name. 

“Yeah.”

“What did he say?”

“He said, I was. That I was talking to someone.”

“Is it constant?” she asks. 

“Pretty much. Sometimes I can push him to the back but he’s always here.”

“How often does he come out?”

“...more so now than ever before.”

“Why?”

**_Tell her Benny._ **

“You.” he admits. 

“Me? Why?”

“He likes you. We... like you. It’s hard for him to stay in. Like the morning at the diner... he bombarded me with the urge to come out. Out of nowhere.”

“Does it hurt?”

“No. It’s more like falling asleep. But, if it’s without notice... it’s a little off-putting.”

**_You’re not always a pleasure either you know._ **

“I know.” says Ben. 

“What?” Rey asks.

“Oh, sorry… it’s Kylo.”

“What’d he say?”

“He said I’m not always a pleasure either.” Rey giggles and Kylo laughs as well. “You agree?” he asks. 

“No, but... it’s nice. You  both seem to get along. I mean... you’re joking with each other, right?”

“Yes, we’ve been together for so long... it’s like having a brother that never leaves.” he says. “Sometimes it’s nice, but other times it can get annoying.” 

“... how long have you...?” Ben sighs. 

“Since I was a teenager.” he says. “That’s when he really came out. Before it was like I had an imaginary friend but... around that time is when I realized he was real.”

“What happened? Normally... with DID...”

“I don’t think we’re ready for that conversation.” 

“Why not?” she asks. 

“... it’s a rough subject.”

“And... what I’ve told you isn’t?”

**_Just tell her Benny._ **

I can’t...

“No, that’s not... what I mean is...” he shuts his eyes and Kylo sighs. 

**_Let me tell her if you can’t..._ **

Ben stays quiet a moment and slightly nods his head. 

“...okay.” he mutters. 

\--

Kylo opens his eyes and smiles at Rey. She narrows her eyes a moment then smiles back. 

“Kylo.” she says. 

“Hi sweetheart.” 

“Why did Ben go?” she asks. 

“He... isn’t comfortable talking about this.”

“About what happened...” he nods his head. 

“I... I came to... life...” he says while making air quotes. “...when Ben was fifteen.” he says while Ben turns his head from the conversation. “He was staying with his Uncle Luke for the summer, doing this so-called mind and body building. All it was, was child labor and mental abuse.” Rey keeps her eyes on him and he continues. “And, his mom knew, she knew the man wasn’t stable but she sent him anyway. Being there... almost killed him. It tore him apart, literally... figuratively... that’s why I’m here...” he says. “...one night, he wakes Ben up around one in the morning, marches him out to the lake, throws this weight around his neck and pushes him off the dock.” Rey’s eyes widen. “Its so heavy Ben can’t stay afloat so obviously he starts to drown. All the while this lunatic just stands there and watches, yelling that if he’s strong enough he won’t die. That if he believes in himself, he won’t drown. A bunch of bull shit in a round. And... Ben passes out, not enough air... water in his lungs... he’s dying. And... all of a sudden... I’m there. I’m Ben. I’m throwing the weight off, I’m pulling us onto dry land... I’m alive. And... all I can think of is... killing him. Killing Luke.”

“... did you?” she asks. 

“...yes.” he answers. “I... I pushed that mother fucker into the lake and held his head under the water until there was nothing left... until he was gone. And... Ben was safe.” she reaches toward his hand, and puts hers over it. 

“What happened then?” 

“I took Ben to bed. I let him sleep and, in the morning, I went away. I went back inside and let him discover what I did. He didn’t remember at first, what happened. And it worked in our favor. The police questioned him but he was being honest... he didn’t know what had happened to his uncle. But I did.” Kylo looks off and sighs. They haven’t thought of this in so long... 

“...you saved him Kylo.”

“I did. And... I knew he needed me. I couldn’t leave...”

“You can leave?” she asks. 

“I don’t know, maybe. But, I don’t think I would want to. He’s my home... the only one I’ve ever known.” Rey smiles and squeezes his hand. 

“I understand that. You... both of you... feel like home.” Kylo smiles. 

“It’s mutual. We... we love you Rey.” he says. “We’ll protect you... always.” 

“I know you will. I know you have...” she sighs. “Did you... kill Teedo?” she asks. 

“Teedo?”

“One of the men who...” 

**_Oh... him... the man we saw take her..._ **

“...yes we did.” he answers. 

“You didn’t have to.”

“No... we wanted to.” Rey slightly smiles. 

“Thank you... but... how? How can you... do something like that?”

“You get used to it.”

“I don’t think I could.”’

“You’d be surprised. Ben didn’t like it at first but now he enjoys it just as much as I do.”

“You...” she trails off. “How many...? Who else have you killed?”

**_Don’t tell her that._**  Says Ben.  ** _She’s not ready to know about our hobby._**

“Not many. A few. I’m not naming names though.” she nods her head. 

“Fair enough I suppose.” she turns her head and sighs. 

“Is that enough for today?” he asks. 

“I think so. It’s... quite a lot to take in.”

“It is. It still is, and I’ve been here for years.” she smiles and nods her head. 

“So... we have a long way to go?” she asks. 

“Yes, we do.” he says. 

**_Together..._ **

“Yes... together...” Kylo squeezes her hand and she looks into his dark eyes. 

“Together.” 


	14. Angels or Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little later than usual but hey, here you go!   
> Dancing Kylo... melts my heart...

Ben keeps his eyes on Rey as she walks down the block to her house. Before she gets too far away, she turns back and blows him a kiss. He smiles and he pulls into the street. He drives past her and looks back at her through the rear-view. She stops in front of the house and it almost feels like their eyes meet. Kylo sighs and Ben starts the drive home. 

**_Well, that went better than we thought._ **

“It did...” 

**_You’re still hesitant..._ **

“And you’re not?”

 ** _Not one bit._**  

“...how?”

 ** _Because... I saw nothing but_** ** _understanding_** ** _and adoration in her eyes._** Says Kylo. ** _They_** ** _mirrored_** ** _our own. She cares for us just as we care for her..._**

“Still... it’s hard to believe.”

**_I know it is Benny. But... you have to. Something good is right in front of us and we have to take advantage of the_ ** **_opportunity_ ** **_. We could be happy. She could be happy. Wouldn’t that be nice?_ **

“...yes.”

**_Then trust in her. She can’t handle all of our secrets... maybe not ever. But... she’ll take care of us... and we’ll take care of her. That’s all you want isn’t it? To protect her... to care for her..._ **

“Of course, I want that.”

**_Then what's the problem?_ **

“There isn’t one.”

**_Good._ **

\--

Ben waits outside the diner and sighs as he looks at the time. She was supposed to be off twenty minutes ago but the other waitress isn’t here yet. 

Inconsiderate...

“Very...” all they want to do is get her home. Ben shuts his eyes and takes a breath. This is going to be they’re first time taking her home... well the first planned time that is. They’ve discussed it... she’s not going to take the bus home anymore. It’s too late when she does, and they both would feel better if they drove her. She agreed but only because Kylo was persuasive. She just smiled and nodded her head. Ben smiles at the thought and he turns to his right. There is the other waitress. She heads into the diner and in a few moments, Rey rushes out. She slips into the passenger seat and lets out a large breath. 

“I’m so sorry you had to wait.”

“It’s fine. We don't mind.”

“Are you sure? I’m not keeping you from anything? What does Kylo say?” she asks. 

“No, you're our priority.” Ben says. “And Kylo...”

**_Tell her I say the same... we don’t mind... we’ll never mind..._ **

“... he says we don’t mind. We’ll never mind.” she smiles and buckles is. 

“Okay...”

“It’s fine Rey.” Ben says again. He puts his hand to her knee and squeezes. “Ready?”

“...yeah.” he starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot. 

\--

As they pull up on the other side of the street in front of her house, Ben can feel the air change. She hates coming home... if you could call this place a home. He could give her a home... he and Kylo would take her in the blink of an eye. He shuts off the car and turns to her. She’s staring at the house. 

“You don’t have to go in right away.” he says. “We can talk a while... you can come home with us.”

“Thank you... but I do have to go in. He’ll need his meds. The man can’t seem to take them himself.” she mutters. 

“I’m sorry... but... we couldn’t... do anything more than that.”

“...why? You... you killed-”

“Yes we did but...” she turns to him and Kylo sighs.

**_Just tell her the reason. She’ll get it._ **

“...we can’t chance you’ll have to leave Ileenium.” he says. “If he dies... you’ll be taken away and we can’t have that.”

“Ben...”

“But we will... if you want us to. Not now... after you graduate...”

“...you’d... kill him if I wanted?” she asks. 

“Yes. We would. We’ve already thought about it.” and the next thing Ben knows... her lips are on his and her hands are tangled in his hair. He groans as their tongues run along each other and Kylo sighs. 

**_Someone’s happy..._ **

Be shoos Kylo away and deepens their kiss. He puts his hand to her neck and keeps her still. He hears her moan and he reaches his other hand to her thigh. Her fingers tighten in his hair and pulls on his bottom lip. Ben sighs as Rey pulls away from him and end the kiss. He opens his eyes and runs his thumb over her chin. She smiles and lowers her hands to his cheeks. She leans in and kisses him once more. 

“You two are likes guardian angels...” she whispers. 

“More like demons...” he whispers back. 

“No... you may do... bad things. But, you do them for good reasons.” she says. 

“Maybe we’re just evil...”

“Maybe... but not to me.”

**_Not to her..._ **

“Not to me.” she whispers again. 

\--

Kylo sits on the desk next to Rey’s and watches as she writes in her notebook. She came in for lunch... not to see them like normal. But, to re-do a paper for class. Plutt got angry that her check wasn’t as much as usual and ripped up almost everything in her bag. Most was savable but the paper was ruined. Kylo took over once she told them... he needed to comfort her...

“I’m fine.” she says. “You don’t have to watch me... it’s just a paper...”

“It’s hard work that he ruined... it pisses me off and the next time he-” she looks up at him and with that... he quiets down. 

“Stop Kylo.” she says. “I know your upset... so am I. But... seeing you angry... is making me angrier. And... that’s not helping...”

“I’m sorry...” he mutters. 

“Don’t be... just... calm down.”

“Okay sweetheart...” she looks down at her paper and begins to write again. She’s almost done...

**_Just leave her be, or I’m coming back out._ **

No... it’s my time...

**_Don’t tempt me_ ** **_Kylo_ ** **_. If you can’t handle-_ **

“I can handle it!” he yells. Rey looks up at him and he pauses. “I’m sorry... Ben...” she smiles slightly. 

“It’s okay...” and she turns back to her work. Kylo watches her a moment and sighs. 

**_Stay calm... you don’t want to scare her._ **

She’s not afraid of us... I just... surprised her.

**_Sure... we’ll go with that. Now, go back to my desk just in case someone comes in._ **

Kylo rolls his eyes but does as he’s told. He props his feet up on the desk and keeps his eyes on Rey. And soon... she puts her pen down. 

“Done.” she says. 

“Good...” he watches as she puts the notebook away and turns to face him. 

“I’m sorry if I snapped at you... I just...”

“It’s fine sweetheart. I understand.” he gets up from Ben’s chair and goes back over to her. “Speak how you want... it’s not going to faze me. We... we know you.” she smiles and nods her head. 

“Okay...” 

**_She’s still upset..._ **

“Let’s fix that...” he mutters. 

“What?” she asks.

“Let’s turn that frown upside down.” Kylo jumps onto a desk a few away from her and she stares up at him. 

**_What are you-_ **

“Come on.” he says. 

“Ky-”

“Come on.” he says again. She gets up from her seat and he holds out his hand. She takes it and he pulls her up on the desks. He spins her around and she giggles. 

“What are you doing?” she asks. 

“Making you smile...” and he lets go of her. He throws his arms up in the air and begins to move his body. “Is it working?” he asks. She covers her face with her hands and laughs. “Dance with me.” he says. She peeks between her fingers and shakes her head. “Come one Rey.” she uncovers her face and takes a step closer. He begins to do cheesy dance moves and her smiles grows. 

**_Good call... I suppose..._ **

Kylo just smiles back and she begins to dance as well.

**_Good call..._ **


	15. One or Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... more feels! And... some persuasion...

Kylo keeps his eyes on Rey and smiles. She’s hurrying around the diner, working hard. She hasn’t had any real time to talk with him, but that’s alright. They get to take her home again. He takes a bite of his chicken sandwich and quickly chews as she comes over to him. 

“Sorry...” she says as she refills his coke. 

“It’s fine sweetheart.” she smiles and turns to her left. 

“I’ll be right back.” and she walks away. Ben sighs in his head and speaks. 

**_I told you we should have waited outside..._ **

I wanted to have more time with her. You seem to always get the majority...

**_That’s how it has to be..._ **

Kylo takes a fry in hand but doesn’t eat it. 

**_Kylo_ ** **_... I’m sorry..._ **

He turns to Rey and she smiles as she walks by. He smiles back and sighs. 

It’s okay... I’ll take what I can get...

\--

Kylo follows Rey through the door and watches as she makes sure it’s locked behind them. Plutt was going to be out playing poker with a few friends, so Rey invited them in. Ben did not seem happy, but Kylo couldn’t refuse. 

**_We shouldn’t be here! We can’t be here! What if he comes home early?!_ **

“What if he comes home early?” Kylo asks. She turns to him and smiles. 

“Then you can sneak out the window.” Kylo sighs and follows Rey through the small house. She goes to a plain white door and opens it. 

**_Her room..._ **

It’s how they remember it when they saw...

“Make yourself comfy. I know it’s not large but we can sit.” 

“Okay.” she throws her bag to the side and sits cross legged by the pillow. Kylo follows suit and sits facing her. He looks down at the flowered yellow sheets and runs his finger over one. 

**_Just don’t bring it up... we don’t want to upset her..._ **

He mentally nods his head and looks back up to Rey. Her eyes aren’t on him though, she’s staring out the window. 

“I’m going to close this...” she says as she jumps off. She hurries to the window, pulls the curtain over and returns to his side. She looks up into his eyes and sigh. “I... I’m ready...” she stammers. 

“...ready?” she nods her head and goes closer. She puts her hand on his thigh and Ben understands before Kylo does. 

**_Sex..._ **

Sex... 

“Rey...” she leans forward and captures his lips with hers. Her hand squeezes his thigh and he pulls away. “Sweetheart, we ca-” she leans in again and he moans. 

 ** _We need to leave._** Says Ben.  ** _We can’t take advantage of her._**

Kylo shuts his eyes and puts his hand to her cheek. He holds her still and deepens the kiss. 

**_Kylo_ ** **_!_ **

Just a little. He says back. I won’t take it much further... 

**_No! Leave now!_ **

He ignores the voice in his head and moves slightly so he’s turned toward her. She breaks the kiss and goes to her knees. He stills as she straddles his lap and starts the kiss over once more. He hears her sigh and he lays down with her on top of him. He puts his hands to her lower back and presses her against him. She gasps and he can’t help but groan. He’s already hard, there’s no denying that. And... that is what she wants... isn’t it?

**_Yes, but it’s not right! We can’t do this_ ** **_Kylo_ ** **_!_ **

Please...

 ** _No!_** Yells Ben.  ** _Get her off you and leave!_**

“Fuck... off...” he mutters against her lips. 

“Hmm?”

“No... not you...” he whispers. “Ben...” and he begins to kiss her again. But she stops. 

“What’s wrong?” she asks. 

“N-nothing...”

“Kylo...”

“It’s not right.” he tells her. “We’re taking advantage of you and... we shouldn’t.”

“I want this.” she says. “You...”

“...we want you too sweetheart. But... you’re not ready.”

“I am.”

“No, you’re not.” he says. She sits up on him and stares. 

“Don’t tell me I’m not ready. It's not like I’m some sweet virgin. I've done this before, I-” Kylo sits up and holds on to her. 

“We know. We know that. But that doesn’t mean we have to do this now. Here...”

“But... I want you...”

“I know...” he leans in and gently kisses her lips. “And we will... soon.” she cups his face with her hands and sighs. 

“Please don’t go...” she whispers. 

“Never.” he lays back onto the bed with her in his arms and looks around the small room. “We’re here Rey.” he moves his hand up and down her back and soothes her. “We’ll always be here.”

\--

Ben flips through the book he’s reading and sighs when the alarm goes off on his phone. 

 ** _Ready to go?_**  Asks Kylo. 

“Not really... I’m not exactly in the mood.”

**_Neither am I. But... you are the one who planned this..._ **

Ben sets the book down in the passenger seat and takes the small syringe in hand. It’s time for another kill. They need it. They need some release. Sex... blood... anything will do. They can’t let things get too far with Rey. Not until she’s truly ready... 

He puts the syringe into his pocket and gets out of the car. He heads across the street into the motel parking lot and heads to the third door down on the second floor. There is his companion for the evening. Smoking a cigarette outside the door. She turns to him as he gets closer and sighs. 

“Matt?” she asks. He nods his head and she flicks the cigarette off the side. “Come on in.” she heads inside the room and he follows behind her. He shuts the door, locks it and watches as she kicks off her red high heels. “That’s going to be $300.” she says. He pulls out his wallet and she turns around. He takes a breath, gets the syringe from his pocket, quickly goes up behind her and sticks it into her neck. She falls to the floor and lays still. 

 ** _Will this help?_** Asks Kylo.

“I hope so...”

**_Just fuck her and get it over with._ **

“You want this too...”

**_No, I don’t. I want Rey. We want Rey._ **

“We can’t have Rey. Not right now.”

**_… she wants us._ **

“We couldn’t take her there... not in that room. Not where other men had her...”

**_We could have told her that..._ **

“It’s not just that!” he says louder. “She’s still processing what we are... who we are and we have to make sure she’s okay with it.”

**_She is!_ **

“We have to be sure.” says Ben. “If she tells someone... we’re done for. And like you said before, we couldn’t handle prison.” 

**_Maybe not... but Rey wouldn’t put us there. And you know that._ ** **_So_ ** **_hurry up, fuck the whore and lets go. Rey will be texting us goodnight soon and if we miss_ ** **_it_ ** **_she’ll be upset._ **

Ben looks down at the woman and scowls. He doesn’t want her... he doesn’t even want to kill her and portion her body into perfectly sized pieces... 

Kylo’s right... they want Rey. Not in the same way... but... nothing else is important. The ache they feel in between kills... it’s nothing compared to seeing her sad. The only person they want to harm is her so called guardian... and the only woman they want to make love to... is her. 

**_Of course,_ ** **_it is. Now let’s go home._ **

\--

Ben smiles at the lit-up screen of his phone and texts Rey back. 

**

 **Good night to you too. We’ll see you tomorrow.**  

_Okay... um... I’m sorry about_ _yesterday..._

**Don’t be... we weren’t clear with where this was going.**

_Where is it going? If not there?_

**It is... like** **Kylo** **said we want you as well but... not right now.**

_...what’s wrong with me?_

**There is nothing wrong with you Rey. We just want to make sure you know what you want. We don’t want to** **pressure** **you into something you may not want.**

_I do know though... I have for a while now..._

**That’s good then but... it’s just to be safe.**

_None of this is safe Ben._

**No... it’s isn’t. But** **somethings** **need extra** **precaution** **.**

_...okay_.

**Don’t pout now... I know you are.**

_...fine. I'm not._

**Good. Now go to sleep... we love you.**

_I love you too._

**

Ben sets his phone down and smiles. 

**_She loves us..._ **

“So it seems...” Kylo smiles from within and Ben sighs. “Time for bed...”

**_Good night Benny._ **

“Good night Kylo.” and Ben shuts his eyes. 


	16. Naughty or Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I HAD TO!!

Ben puts the plates into the dish washer and smiles when he turns around. Rey is with them again. She’s been over almost every time she can get away and they’ve just finished dinner. He watches as she heads into the living room and takes her seat on the couch. He watches her a moment and smiles. 

 ** _She’s comfortable here._** Says Kylo. 

Yeah, she is. 

 ** _Wouldn’t it be nice if she’d never leave?_**  

...she can’t stay forever.

**_We’d like it though, and so would she._ **

Ben sighs and heads into the living room. He sits next to her and puts his hand to her knee. She inches closer and smiles. 

 ** _If you can’t make love to her... can we at least have a little fun?_** Asks Kylo. 

“Yes we can.” Ben mutters. And he leans in. He captures her lips with his and holds her face still. She moans and he can feel her hands go over his. She breaks the kiss and he looks into her hazel eyes. 

“Um...”

“No...” he whispers. “But... Kylo and I do want a taste...” and he leans in again. His lips press against hers and he holds her face tightly. 

**_Let’s just take our time... hold her... kiss her... be with her..._ **

Ben prods at Rey’s lips with his tongue and she opens her mouth to him. She moves her hands downward to his chest and paws at his shirt. Ben moves his lips lower and begins to kiss down her chin and to her neck. She sighs and Kylo smiles. 

**_Maybe a little more..._ **

Yes...

Ben moves his hands to Rey’s thighs and takes hold. He pulls her close and pushes her down onto the couch. She gasps as she falls to the cushions and Ben climbs over her. He looks down at her and smiles as he runs his thumb over her bottom lip. 

“Just a little...” he mutters. “We’ll take care of you.” and he kisses her lips again. He goes down to her neck and suckles as his hand goes in-between them and undoes the button on her jeans. He brings the zipper down as well Kylo licks his lips. 

**_Be gentle with her Benny. She’s fragile._ **

“I know...” and he runs his fingers over her lips through her underwear. She gasps again and he presses a little harder as he moves his fingers lower. 

**_More..._ **

Ben moves his fingers upward and goes to the band of her panties. He slips his fingers in and groans as he feels her bare pussy. He shuts his eyes and finds her opening. 

**_Already wet... for you... for me..._ **

He pushes one digit inside her, just to make it wet them moves to her clit. She moans and he kisses her neck. 

“Ben...” she mutters. He moves his fingers in a circular motion and she stiffens underneath him.  He continues a moment then her hips begin to slowly moves to the pace he’s created. 

“There we go...” he quickens his fingers and Kylo smiles. 

**_Just make her come. All over your fingers... our fingers..._ **

Ben switches his fingers with his thumb and pushes two fingers inside her. She cries out and her hips jolt upwards. He pushes her down with his hips and gently rubs himself on her. 

**_This isn’t about you... it’s about her..._ **

Ben knows Kylo’s right... this is for Rey. Not him. He quicken his fingers and begins to kiss right under her ear. 

**_Hickey..._ **

No... we’re not in high school anymore...

**_No... but she is..._ **

Ben gives into the advice and sucks her skin into his mouth. 

**_Make her ours... all ours... show everyone that she’s been with us..._ **

Soon, Rey’s legs begin to straighten out and he knows she’s coming. 

“Here we go... good girl...” he mumbles into her neck. 

“B-ben... Ben...”

“Good girl... come for me.” and she does. Her juices coat his fingers even more and she cries out. He pumps a few more times and runs his thumb over her clit as he removes his hand from her underwear. He kisses her lips and sighs before he gets off the top of her and lays his head back onto the couch. He turns and looks at her heaving chest and flushed face. He and Kylo both smile. 

**_Good boy Benny..._ **

\--

Ben watches as Rey walks into the classroom with Rose and Finn and smiles at them all. 

“Afternoon.” he says. Rey smiles at him and she sits.

“Why won’t you say who you’re seeing?” he overhears Rose ask. 

“Rose...”

“Babe leave her alone, if she wants to tell us, she will.” Finn buts in. 

“It’s not good to keep secrets. Let alone sexy ones.”

“It’s not... it’s not like that.”

“A hickey isn’t like that? Yeah right? Tell me!” she says louder. 

“Miss. Tico, quiet down.” Ben says. She turns to him and sighs. 

“Yes, Mr. Solo.” she starts taking out her books and turns back to Rey. “I’ll figure it out. You know I will.” Rey rolls her eyes and puts her nose into a book. Ben smiles and Kylo laughs. 

**_The_ ** **_Tico_ ** **_girl may figure us out._ **

Don’t even joke about that.

**_I’m just saying... she’s inquisitive. And_ ** **_close-ish_ ** **_to Rey._ **

She doesn’t even spend time with her outside school...

**_No because when she’s not at work, she’s with us._ **

Ben smiles again and turns to his computer. Enough of that... it’s time for class.

\--

Ben looks to his left and smiles as Rey comes into the room. 

“Rey, what can I do for you?” he asks. She waits until the last student leaves and she sighs. 

“Was the hickey necessary?” she asks. “Rose noticed and so did Finn and Poe.”

“Well, it wasn’t. But...”

“Ben... it’s... embarrassing.”

“They just assume you have a secret boyfriend.” he says. “Normal teenager stuff.”

“Maybe but if I have a boyfriend, wouldn’t they want to meet him, make sure he’s not some psychopath.” Kylo laughs. 

 ** _Are we?_** He asks. 

“Rey... I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“... neither do I.” and she goes to exit. Ben stands and before she can go to the door, he stops her. 

“Rey... what’s wrong?” he asks. She looks out the door and sighs. 

“I... I wish... I could tell them. That... I have you.”

“Rey...”

“But, I can’t. I know that. It wouldn’t be good.”

“No, it wouldn’t.”

“...I wish you wouldn’t have given me the hickey.” she says as she puts her hand up to it. She runs her fingers over it and sighs. “It would have been easier to keep this a secret if you hadn’t.”

“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.” 

“...okay.”

“At least not where anyone else can see.” she looks up and he can see the blush on her cheeks. He smiles down at her and Kylo laughs. 

**_Very smooth..._ **

She slightly smiles back and he winks. 

“Go on home.” he tells her. “We’ll text later.”’

“Okay Ben.” and she exits the classroom. They watch her exit the hall and Kylo sighs. 

**_You’re getting more confident with her._ **

“I have to.” he mutters. “She likes it.”

**_She does... but then again... she likes us, loves us._ **

Ben smiles. 

“Yes, she does.” and he walks back to his desk. 


	17. Coffee and Milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... what you've all been waiting for ;)

Ben flips the page of his book and smiles at the quiet surrounding him. Kylo is silent... the TV is off... there is nothing to disturb him. Nothing but-

And the doorbell rings. He looks up from the printed-out words in front of him and sighs. He isn’t expecting anyone...

He goes to the door and looks through the peephole... Rey... there is Rey... 

**_Rey?_ **

He quickly opens the door and sees a large red mark is over her right cheek. Her nose is red and her eyes are swollen. 

**_That... mother... fucker..._ **

“Ben...” she whispers. He holds out his arms and she falls into them. He holds her to his chest and shuts the door behind her. He locks it and puts his head on top of hers. 

“Rey... what happened?” he asks. All she does is cry...

 ** _What did he do now?_** Asks Kylo.  ** _What has he done to our Rey?_**

He holds Rey to him and lets her cry out before speaking again. 

“What happened?” he asks. He hears her sniffle and she takes a step back. She looks up and lets out a ragged breath. 

“Unkar... was drunk and... he... he hit me...” she cries. “...and... and he...” she wraps her arms around herself and it hits Ben and Kylo at the same time. 

He didn’t...

**_He did..._ **

“No...” he mutters. She nods her head and Ben can feel Kylo coming to the surface. “Please... say he... didn’t...” she looks up at him and he can see the truth in her eyes. 

He raped her... 

“Rey...”

 ** _Let me out._**  Says Kylo. 

“No.”

**_Ben... let me out!_ **

“No it’s-”

**_Ben!_ **

“I can handle this!” Ben yells. “I can kill him myself!” Rey looks up at him and he sighs. “I’m sorry...” he mutters. “I... I didn’t mean to yell... but...” he trails off and takes a step forward. “Rey... where is he?” he asks. 

“Home...”

“Anyone else there?” he asks. She shakes her head. 

“No.”

“Good... stay here. We’ll be back soon.”

“Ben please don’t leave!” she cries. She goes back into his arms and puts her head to his chest. “Please... please don’t leave me...” he holds onto her and tries to remain calm. 

“...okay.” he mutters. “I’ll stay... I'll stay...” he leads her to the couch and takes a seat with her still in his arms. 

**_We have to kill him... there’s no way around_ ** **_it_ ** **_Be_ ** **_nny..._ **

No... there’s not... 

**_We’ll wait until she falls asleep..._ **

Yeah... then... it’s time.

\--

Ben keeps his eyes on the front windows and watches as the bastard walks back and forth. For being drunk, he seems to be walking fine. 

**_No matter. Drunk, high... he’s dead._ **

“Very dead.”

 ** _What about school?_**  Asks Kylo.  ** _Where will she go?_**

“No one has to know he’s dead... we can keep his cell... text one of his workers that he’s taking some time off... anything...”

**_Good point..._ **

They watch the house until the lights turn off and the TV haze is the only thing coming through the curtains.

**_Benny?_ **

“Yeah?”   
 ** _Do you have to have all the fun?_**

“Yes.” he says. “I... I need to do this for Rey.”

**_I’d like to as well..._ **

“I know Kylo...”

 ** _Then? Let me help._** ** _I’ll do anything to get my hands on him..._** Kylo says.

“Fine... but I get to finish him...”

**_Deal._ **

Then Ben gets out of the car. He goes to Rey’s window and puts his gloved hands to the glass. He gently pushes and shimmies it upward. It opens with ease and soon, they’re in. He peeks around the corner and sees the man laying on the couch in the living room. Ben takes a breath and slowly walks to him. He’s getting ready to pass out by the looks of it...

He stands right over him and smiles through his ski mask. He’ll subdue him... then take him home...

**_Maybe Rey would like to watch?_ **

No...

Ben quickly shoves the needle into the man’s neck and sighs as he doesn’t make a sound. Already out... 

He looks down at the body and sighs... now... the hard part...

\--

Ben pushes Plutt onto the tarp and blows air from his mouth. He was heavier than his normal victims... which made it harder to get him down to the basement and situated correctly. Ben goes to the counter and opens the small kit of knives. He takes out one by one and places them onto the counter while keeping his mind on what he’s going to do to the man. What they’re going to do to him. 

**_Invite Rey down... see how she likes it._ **

“No... she doesn’t need to see this. Her eyes must stay pure.”

**_She isn’t though..._ **

“No... she isn’t. But... I’m not going to corrupt her anymore then  _he_  already has.” 

**_Benny..._ **

“I said no!” he says a little louder. “Now... do you want to start?” he asks. 

**_Yes... I’d like that._ **

“Kylo... promise me you won’t bring her down.” 

He says nothing.

“Kylo... I need you to promise...” he says. “We can’t show her this... tell her... maybe. But she doesn’t need to see it. It’ll ruin her. We can’t do that to her...”

**_...fine. I promise._ **

“Good...” and Ben closes his eyes. 

\--

Kylo plunges the dagger into Plutt’s gut and smiles as he cries out again. He’s enjoying this... very much. Even more then killing a prostitute. This man hurt Rey... their Rey... 

And... he’s going to make him hurt until he can’t hurt anymore. 

He moves the dagger to the man’s hand and slices into his palm. He yells into the cloth gag and Kylo takes his thumb in hand. He puts the dagger to the end of it and quickly slices it off. He laughs as the man screams as much as he can and watches as the thumb drops to the tarp. 

**_Nicely done..._ **

“Thank you.” 

**_How about the rest?_ **

Kylo smiles. 

“Anything you want Benny boy.” and he begins to sever each finger. He starts with the hand he’s already got then goes to the next. Then his toes... his nose... just not his ears... Ben will speak to him before he ends him. Kylo knows this. A final earful before death... 

Soon the man has almost bled out, so Kylo let’s Ben back out to finish the job. 

Kylo shuts his eyes and Ben comes back to life. 

\--

Ben looks down at the bloody mess and sighs. It will be a lot of work... but it will be worth it. He sighs once more and puts the dagger to Plutt’s throat. 

“You’ll never hurt her again...” he tells him. “I know you can barely feel anything now but... it will still bring us great pleasure...” and he digs the blade into his throat. He slices across it and smiles as blood flows from the wound. The man gurgles a little but soon... he stills. “And, it’s done...”

**_Good riddance..._ **

\--

Kylo looks out the window then back to the sleeping mound that is Rey. They brought her to bed shortly after she arrived... gave her mild sedative to help her sleep... then did their work. Ben was tired after cleaning so Kylo is out now. And, that means, he gets to have breakfast with Rey. And... tell her what they did... for her. 

He sighs when he hears the coffee pot chime and takes one last glance at Rey before heading to the kitchen. 

He pours himself a cup before reaching into the cupboard for the cereal box. He puts it onto the counter and grabs a bowl and spoon. He heads to the fridge and searches for the milk. Once he finds it behind a carton of yogurt, he puts it on the counter as well. He pours himself cereal and milk, then when he’s about to put the items away he hears a yawn. He turns to the sound and sees Rey sleepily walking over to him. He smiles and takes a breath. 

“Good morning sweetheart.” he says. She smiles and takes a seat at the counter. 

“...morning.” she puts her head on her hand and closes her eyes. “I smelt coffee...”

“Oh,” he turns to the pot and sighs. “Would you like a cup?” she nods her head and a quickly fills one up for her. He watches as she sips and he gets her a bowl and spoon as well. 

“...how long was I out?” she asks. 

“Quite a while actually. You were worn out...” 

 ** _Yeah... best not to tell her about the drugging..._**  says Ben. 

“Sleep well?” he asks. 

“I did.” she says while nodding her head. She reaches for the cereal and Kylo smiles. He sits and sighs. 

**_Wait until after she’s eaten... if she throws up... it’ll be better for her to have something in her stomach._ **

Good point... I’ll wait...

**_You’re better at talking with her... just... be gentle when you say it..._ **

I will... 

**_Good... now eat._ **

Kylo smiles and does as Ben says. 


	18. Black and White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you expect Kylo to be subtle?? HA!   
> Also... since LTS is done with. I do hope to start updating Meta at a more steady pace! Perhaps Mondays and Thursdays. (like with LTS) But, we will see!

Kylo picks up their now empty bowls and cups then places them into the sink. He turns back to see Rey watching him. He smiles and nods his head toward the living room. She understands, and follows him to the couch. He puts a hand to her knee before he speaks. 

“So... Ben and I... left while you were sleeping.”

“...okay.”

“And... we may have done something that you may or may not approve of.” he says. “I believe you will... I thought you might like to see it happen but Ben said no.”

**_Thanks for that..._ **

Kylo rolls his eyes and Rey smiles. 

“What does Ben say?” she asks. 

“He says to stop throwing him under the bus...” he says. 

 ** _Well you did._**  Says Ben. 

“No, I didn’t. All I said was-” 

“You two play nice now.” she scolds with a smile. 

**_Will do..._ **

“Fine.” says Kylo. “Um... but as I was saying before I was interrupted....” he begins while Ben sighs. “We... killed Plutt.” her eyes widen slightly and he mouth turns from a smile into a thin line. “He hurt you... again. And...” he trails off. “We... had to. For you. So, he couldn’t anymore.” 

“Kylo...”

“We know... it may have not been what you want but-”

“No.” she buts in. “It is. I wanted you to kill him. That’s why I came her last night. So... you would take care of it... him...” she sighs and puts her hands to Kylo’s. “That’s exactly what I wanted. Besides... Ben did sort of yell out what he wanted to do...”

**_Shit..._ **

“He did. Didn’t he?” he laughs. “So... you knew...”

“You said before that you would... if I wanted. And… and... you two had already decided.”

“So, you’re not upset?”

“Of course not... I’m relieved. Happy...” Kylo smiles. 

“We’re glad...” he says. “We were worried you’d puke or cry... or... run out...”

“I think you know me better than that...”

“Yeah... we do... but it doesn’t mean we can’t overthink things.” she smiles. 

“True...” Rey sighs and tightens her grip on his hand. “Um... Kylo?”

“Yes sweetheart?”

“Can... can I see the body?”

**_What?_ **

“You... want to see?” he asks. 

“Yeah... I... I think I have to...”

“Um...”

**_If she can handle it..._ **

“Okay... if you think you’ll be alright.” he says. “Um... just to let you know... he’s... not intact.”

“What?”

“Plutt... we... cut him into pieces.”

“...why?”

“It’s just...” Kylo stops and sighs. “It’s just how we do things.”

“Oh... okay...” she says. “Uh...”

“If you don’t want to its fine. Rest assured we took care of it.” she shakes her head. 

“No... I want to see.”

**_Okay…_ **

“Okay then... we’ll show you.” Kylo stands and holds out his hand. Rey slowly takes it and he leads her down to the basement. 

Once they’re standing in front of the many packages body parts, Rey grips Kylo’s hand even tighter. 

“It’s okay sweetheart.” he says. “You’re safe.” he lets go of her hand and goes to the counter. He puts on a pair of gloves and turns around. “Don’t touch anything.” he says. “I’ll show you anything you want.” she just nods her head and Kylo goes to the package containing the head. He unwraps it a little and looks up to Rey. “Deep breath... if you’re going to puke... there’s a garbage can over there.” she looks to the side and nods. 

“Okay...” and he unwraps the head completely. She gasps and takes a step back. Kylo look down and sees one of the eyes is slightly open. He fixes that and looks back to Rey. “It’s really him...” she whispers. 

“Yes... it is.” he re-wraps it and places it back onto the tarp. Rey’s eyes stay on the body and Ben sighs. 

**_That’s enough..._ **

“Let’s go back upstairs.” he tells her. She just nods her head and Kylo throws away the gloves as they head back up. 

Once a few minutes have gone by Ben asks to be let out. 

_I feel better now… I want to talk with her…_

“Okay...” Kylo goes to close his eyes but stops. “Ben is going to come out now.” he tells Rey.

“Okay.” she says. He smiles and closes his eyes. 

\--

Ben looks into Rey’s eyes and sighs. 

“We...” she shakes her head. 

“There’s no need to explain.” she says. “If... if that’s what you have to do... the... dismembering... that’s fine. I... I understand.”

“You can’t.” Ben says. “There’s no way you get why we do what we do. You don’t even know everything...”

“Not yet...” she answers. Ben sighs again and puts his hand out to her. She puts hers in his and smiles. “Um... but now... that I saw what you’ve done for me... I feel...” she trails off. “I feel... ashamed.”

 ** _Ashamed? Why?_**  Asks Kylo. 

“Why?” asks Ben. “Rey... he deserved it. He hurt you and-”

“He did but... not in the way...” she sighs. “Not in the way I made it seem...”

“What?” she takes her hand from his and lets out a ragged breath. 

“He... he hit me yes. After I told him off. Saying that he was a shit guardian and all that. Then... I got angry. So angry and I yelled. I yelled that he’d regret doing that. And... he laughed. He said I didn’t have the nerve to do anything to him...” she says. 

**_She lied to us..._ **

“And... I knew I couldn’t... I'm not strong enough so... I came here... to you...”

“Rey...”

“I know it was wrong. I know that... but... I wanted him gone. I never wanted him gone more than in that moment. And I knew you two would do it... you’d hurt him back...” she whispers. “...I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry that I made you do that. I’m sorry that I lied... but... I couldn’t... I couldn’t handle being there anymore. Not with him. And... I knew you wouldn’t kill him unless there was a good reason so...” she trails off. “I’m so sorry Ben... Kylo...” Ben doesn’t say anything, he just closes his eyes. 

**_She lied to have us kill him..._ **

Yeah...

**_She wanted him gone that baldly that she... pretended to be raped by him..._ **

...all she had to do...

**_...was ask._ **

“Rey...” he begins. “We’re not upset with you.”

“You’re lying...”

“No, we’re not.” he says. “We could never be upset with you. But... we do wish you would have just told us. There wasn’t a need to lie…”

“But... you said... not until after graduation and that’s still... months away...”

“We know. But... all you had to do was ask us.” she finally looks up to him and wipes away a tear. 

“W-what?”

“You just had to ask... we would have done it anyway. If you wanted it that badly.”

“But...”

“We know what we said but... we wanted him gone, just as much as you.” he says. “Besides... we’d do anything to make you happy.”

“Anything?” she asks.

“Yes... obviously nothing is out of reason.” she smiles and wipes away the rest of her tears. “Rey... we love you. Kylo and I... love you with all of our heart.” he says. “We... we killed for you. Twice now and... if you asked... we couldn’t say no.”

“...thank you. I... I wish I had you in my life before this... it would have made things so much easier...” Ben smiles. 

“Maybe... we came into your life at exactly the right time.” he says. 

“Maybe... maybe...” she puts her hand back into his and Ben brings it upwards and kisses the top of her hand. “I... I love you too. Both of you...”

**_Sweetheart..._ **

Ben smiles. 

“We know...” he says as he kisses her hand again. “We know...” she smiles. 

“...Ben?”

“Yes?”

“...make love to me?” she whispers. He stares at her wide-eyed...

“Rey…I don’t think right now is the best-”

**_Say yes._ **

But...she just found out about Plutt and-

**_Say yes Ben! She wants us... we want her... no ifs ands or buts about it!_ **

She wants us... Ben repeats. 

**_She want_ ** **_s us!_ **

Us...

Ben leans in and captures her lips with his. She gasps and Ben moans as their tongues collide. They kiss for a moment and he breaks it. 

“...are you sure?” he asks. She nods her head and lightly kisses his lips. 

“Yes... please... I’ve... I’ve never wanted anything so badly...” she puts her head on his shoulder and sighs. “I’ve never… felt so loved before…” she kisses his neck and Ben shuts his eyes. 

**_Ben..._ ** **_she’s ready…_ **

But… what if-?

**_Take the plunge Benny… she’s here…_ **

“...okay.” He whispers. Rey kisses his neck again and he sighs as he feels her hand move up to his face.

 ** _Its time…_**  


	19. Love and Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for keeping up with updating plans!   
> Monday and Thursday updates for this are official!   
> The other stories... HA! We will see. lol

Ben keeps Rey’s hand in his while they walk to the bedroom. It’s time... he’s nervous but at the same time...

He feels Rey squeeze his hand and he smiles. He's ready for this... he’s been ready for this. Her...

**_Just stay calm and love her Benny. That’s what we all want..._ **

Ben leads Rey to their bed and moves her so her legs are touching it. He takes her face in hers and gently kisses her lips. He begins to kiss down her neck and when he gets to her t-shirt, he stops. He takes the fabric in hand and takes it over her head when she lifts her arms up. He throws it to the side and starts to kiss down her chest, he goes right between her breasts and curses the black bra that’s keeping them hidden. He will get to that in a moment 

He kisses down her stomach and gets to the button on her jeans. He unbuttons them, takes the zipper down and shimmies them off her. He looks up her body and sees her watching him. He smiles up at her and kisses the tops of her thighs. Her runs his hands up her legs as he stands and kisses her forehead. 

“Lay down.” She does as he asks, sits on the bed and lays back. She rests her head on the pillow and looks up at him. Ben begins to undress and she shuts her eyes. 

She’s nervous...

**_Yes_ ** **_she is... can you blame her though? I_ ** **_don_ ** **_’t think she’s ever had a positive sexual experience._ **

Ben throws his shirt and pants into the pile with Rey’s and lets his eyes roam over her body. Her pert breasts and flat stomach. Her bare arms and legs...

**_Perfect..._ **

Ben smiles and gets onto the bed. He climbs over her and begins to kiss down her abdomen. He needs to pleasure her first, he needs to make sure she’s comfortable. As his lips reach her pale yellow underwear, he slips his thumbs into the fabric and pulls them down her legs. They shut as she does and he kisses her left thigh. 

“It’s okay...” he whispers. He gently puts his hands to her thighs and spreads her legs. He glances up to her face and sees her eyes are shut tight. 

**_Gentle..._ **

Ben kisses the inside of her thighs and gets closer and closer to where he needs to be. He lays his head on her thigh and sighs. 

“Tell me yes.” he says. 

“W-what?”

“I need you to tell me yes Rey...” she’s silent for a moment then he hears her whisper. 

“...yes.” and he kisses her mound. She gasps as he does and he moves his mouth lower. He runs his tongue down her lips and back up again. He dips his tongue between her lips and flicks it over her clit. She gasps again and he looks up. Her hands are clawing into the comforter below them and her mouth is agape. He closes his eyes and runs his tongue where he knows will drive her crazy. He keeps it on her clit and once in a while he will run it lower to her opening. Tasting her... Rey... their Rey...

 ** _When can_** ** _I..._** ** _?_** Asks Kylo. 

Ben shoos him away and quickens his pace. He wants to have her come. He needs to make her come before he-

**_Ben... please?_ **

This is my time. He tells him. You can... if she wants to... later...

**_Why not now?_ **

Kylo please! He yells inside his head. Let me do this! 

He quickens his pace even more and flattens his tongue. Her hips jolt upward and her legs stiffen. 

“Ben... Ben...” he moans at the sound of her sweet voice saying his name and keeps the motion up with his tongue. He hears her breathing coming out in soft pants and in a moment... she cries out with pleasure. He runs his tongue over her clit a few more times as aftershocks take over her body and kisses her thighs before slinking over her body to kiss her. Her plants kisses over her lips, eyelids and cheeks while her runs his hands over her. She’s theirs... all theirs. He runs his nose along hers and hears Kylo speak again. 

**_I deserve some time too..._ **

I know but...

**_No buts... we... she loves us both Ben. Not just you..._ **

Ben sighs and kisses her lips once more. 

“Rey?”

“...yes?”

“Kylo... Kylo wants to come out...”

“Oh... um... how would that... work?” she asks. 

“No idea...”

**_I won’t hurt her..._ **

“He’ll be good to you... we both will...”

**_Always..._ **

“He wants you... just like I do. And... we think... you want us both...”

“I do... it’s just... different...”

“We know... it’s new for us too.” he tells her. “But... if you want...”

“I do... I want both of you... anyway I can...”

“Then you’ll have us...” and Ben closes his eyes. 

\--

Kylo looks down into Rey’s eyes and smiles. 

“How are you so far sweetheart?” he asks as she smiles up at him. 

“Good... very good.”

“Do you know what you want or...”

“Just make love to me Kylo... please...” she says. “I just want you... both of you...” he smiles again and sighs. “Alright then...” and he puts his lips to hers. She moans and Kylo holds himself up on one arm as the other runs over her waist. He gets off her a moment and reaches his hands under her. He unclasps her bra and she takes it off herself. He lays back over her but keeps his head to her chest. He licks up her right breast and takes the nipple into his mouth. He hears her moan and Ben smiles. 

**_Just take care of her... gently..._ ** **_lovingly_ ** **_..._ **

Of course...

He goes to the left breast next and does the same except he pulls on it with his teeth this time. She gasps as he pulls and he laps at it with his tongue before kissing up her neck. He keeps kissing and soon he stops with a groan of displeasure from Rey. 

“It’s alright sweetheart... I’m not going to stop... there’s no way we’re ever going to stop...” he reaches between her legs, runs his fingers over her lips and to her opening. She’s wet... very wet... and... he needs to be inside her...

**_This doesn’t seem fair..._ **

Next time... Kylo promises. We’ll switch tasks next time...

And Kylo dips two fingers inside her. She moans and her pumps his fingers a few times before pulling them out. He sucks her juices from his fingers and gets off her. He takes his boxers off and flicks them somewhere else. He gets off the bed and goes to the bedside drawer. He grabs a condom from the box and quickly opens the package. He slips the condom over his cock and gets back onto the bed. He looks to her and smiles before parting her legs. He goes between them and she puts them over his thighs. 

“If you want me to stop-”

“I won’t... please Kylo...” she begs. He sighs and positions himself at her entrance. 

**_Gentle... gentle..._ **

And he pushes into her. He groans as her nails dig into his shoulders and he pushes the rest of the way in. It’s almost like she was made for him... them. He fits so perfectly it’s almost maddening. And he hasn’t even done anything yet...

**_What did you expect? It’s Rey... she... she’s ours_ ** **_Kylo_ ** **_..._ **

Kylo sighs and gently pulls out before entering her again. She moans and he starts a steady pace. Her ankles cross behind his back and her nails dig deeper into his shoulders. 

“Kylo...” he smiles and swivels his hips. She clutches around him and he groans. 

**_Fuck... please..._ **

“Please...” he whispers. She clenches again and he puts his head to the crook of her neck. He quickens his pace and her legs tighten around him as much as they can. “Please... sweetheart...” Kylo leans upward and takes hold of her hips before he begins to pound into her. 

“Kylo...” she moans. “Kylo please...” he just nods his head. He knows... he knows she’s ready... he knows what she wants. He puts his fingers to her clit and begins to rub fast. They’ll come together... 

“Come on sweetheart... I have you...” her face tightens up and she begins to cry out.

“K-Kylo... Kylo!” and she comes. He keeps his fingers moving along with his hips and soon begins to feel his balls tighten. He’s going to come... he needs to come...

He lays over her and smothers his face in her neck as an orgasm takes over him. He jolts slightly and puts his hand to her face. 

“Rey...” he whispers. He feels her begin to pet his head and he smiles. “Rey...”

**_Our Rey..._ **

\--

Kylo lays next to Rey and watches as she sleeps. He runs his fingers through her hair and smiles as Ben speaks to him. 

**_That was..._ ** **_definitely_ ** **_something to remember._ **

“It was...” he moves his head slightly and moves a piece of hair from her face. He puts his hand to her abdomen and sighs. 

**_Now... we have to worry about Plutt..._ **

“Yeah... I didn’t want to even think of that...”

**_No... but we have to. We have to think about how_ ** **_we’re_ ** **_going to make sure she stays with us._ **

“We can do it... but right now... can we sleep?” 

**_Yeah... we can. Plutt can be taken care of tomorrow. And... we can talk with Rey about planning when she’s ready._ **

“Sounds good to me...” Kylo lays his head closer to Rey and closes his eyes. 

**_Sleep well_ ** **_Kylo_ ** **_..._ **

“You too Benny...” and he lets himself drift off next to Rey. As it should be... how it always, should be. 


	20. Do or Don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!   
> I am sorry I missed the Monday update but it was a super busy day because it was Christmas Eve. But, I was able to post a one-shot for my girl @AlbaStarGazer right before I went to bed! It's called The Last Day, and it's based off the song; Where the Wild Roses Grow by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds feat. Kylie Minogue.   
> Also, the killer mood board bellow is also by @AlbaStarGazer! (She's literally my best friend on here and I adore her!) She also made others for each of my other fics and I can't wait to post them!

Ben puts a plate full of ham, eggs and toast at Rey’s seat then at his own. He pours her a cup of coffee and starts to walk to the bedroom. He let her sleep in while he made breakfast but since it’s done, it’s time for her to wake up. 

**_When are we going to take care of Plutt?_ **

“We can think of that in a bit... let’s just have a nice breakfast.”

**_Sounds good._ **

Ben heads into the bedroom and they both smile at the sight of Rey wrapped up in their grey sheets. Her arms are above her head and her lips are slightly parted. 

**_So beautiful..._ **

Ben sighs and puts his hand to her arm. 

“Rey, come on it’s time to wake up.” he says. He shakes her gently and after a moment her eyes open. She smiles up at him and stretches. “Morning.”

“...morning.” she mumbles. 

“I made some breakfast.”

“Yeah?” Ben nods his head and she stretches again before sitting up. 

“It’s in the kitchen when you’re ready.” he leans over and gently kisses her forehead before heading back to the kitchen. 

He takes a seat and sips his coffee as he waits for Rey. After a few minutes he hears her coming up behind him. He turns as she sits next to him and smiles. 

“Hungry?” he asks. 

“Always.” she picks up the fork and starts to dig into the meal. “Thank you, Ben.”

“You’re welcome.” He puts his fork to some eggs and Kylo speaks. 

 ** _How do we bring up... her living situation?_**  He asks. 

Well I know we want her here... and she’s here every moment she can. So... it seems like a safe bet. 

**_Agreed._ **

I think we can just ask her to move in. Says Ben. We don’t need to trick her... besides... what other choice does she have?

**_We’ll just ask her then._ **

Ben cuts a piece of ham and eats it before taking a drink of coffee. Once breakfast is done with and the dishes are in the wash, he takes his seat again. She smiles and thanks him once more for breakfast. 

“So... Kylo and I have been talking.”

“About?”

“About you... living here.” he says. “We both loving having you and... now with Plutt gone...”

“You want me to move in?” she asks. 

“We do.”

“...what about...?”

“Do you know how he pays the bills?” Ben asks. “Do you know how it’s gets in touch with his workers?”

“Yeah, I do it all over the phone for him. And the guys normally know their own schedules, they only text when they need something.” 

“We’ll keep the phone on, we’ll keep the bills up to date... it’ll be like he’s there.”

“But, what if someone-”

“Everything’s going to be fine.” he says. “We can take care of this.”

“What if someone looks for him?”

“Text them. Say he’s taking some time off. Say he’s going off somewhere.”

“...how long would we have to do this?” she asks. 

“...graduation. After that... you’re free. You’ll report him missing and that will be that.”

“What if they find him?”

“He won’t be found.”

“How do you-”

“We’ll make sure of it.” she looks into Ben’s eyes and sighs. 

“So... you want me to live here... until after I graduate? That’s... almost seven months.” 

“We know. We... want to take care of you Rey. We will take care of you.” she smiles and leans over to hug him. He wraps his arms around her and sighs. “No one will be the wiser if we keep up the façade that you’re living there. You’ll bring a few things here at first then we’ll slowly bring more. And after you say he’s missing... we’ll make sure it looks how it should. And... then you can move in... for real.” she holds onto him tighter and shuts his eyes. 

**_Now... to take care of someone..._ **

Right...

“Kylo and I have an errand to run.” he says. She lets go of him and tilts her head.

“What errand?” she asks. 

“...Plutt. We have to get rid of the body. Before...”

**_Not too much info..._ **

“...just sooner rather than later.” he says. “We won’t be gone long.”

“Can I come?”

**_Let her..._ **

“I don’t know...”

“Please?” she asks. “I... I’ll do whatever you want me to.”

“I don’t think...”

**_Ben..._ **

“Ben, it’s okay. I’m not that innocent.”

“I know... I know you’re not.” 

“Then?”

**_Come on. It’s only an hour drive._ **

“Fine. But you’ll stay in the car.”

“Okay.” she says with a smile. She gets off the stool and starts to head to the bedroom. But before she gets there she turns around. “Um... can I borrow a shirt?” she asks. “I don’t want to where this one again...”

“Oh, sure. Anything you need.” she smiles and walks into the bedroom. Ben watches the entrance a moment and sighs. 

This will be interesting. 

\--

Ben stops the car and turns to Rey. He smiles at her, dressed in jeans and one of his old college shirts. Her hair is pulled back into three buns, her usual style and there’s a smile planted on her face. 

“Alright... like I said, you stay in the car. Kylo and I... we know what to do. If anyone comes up to you... just say I had to stretch my legs.”

“Okay. I can do that.” he nods his head, slips on his gloves and gets out of the car. He heads to the trunk and takes a deep breath before opening it. 

**_Alright..._ ** **_lets_ ** **_get to it._ **

He stares down at the sacks of human flesh and bone then takes a few in hand. He shuts the trunk with his elbow and makes the short walk from the dirt road to the small swamp in the middle of the field. Many of his previous victims rest here... and it’s time for one more. He throws the sacks as far in as he can and heads back to the car. 

**_It’s going to be a few trips... there was quite a lot of that man._ **

Ben laughs and whistles to himself as he walks on.

\--

Once the last sack of Plutt is sinking into the muck Kylo sighs. 

 ** _So... now what?_** He asks. 

Ben turns and turns toward the path he has made through the brush. 

“We need to get Rey’s things from the house. Make sure to get everything that will help with our plan. Then we’ll head back home. Get dinner started and...”

**_And..._ **

“Seeing her in our shirt...” he mutters. 

**_Oh_ ** **_I noticed. You_ ** **_practically_ ** **_drooled when you saw her come out of the bedroom._ **

“She looked so sweet... and sexy...”

 ** _Maybe she’ll be_** ** _grateful_** ** _we got rid of him for her._**  Says Kylo.  ** _A blowjob would be nice._**

“I won’t make her do anything...”

**_No, you won’t. I won’t. But... she might want to..._ **

Ben shivers at the thought.

You know you want one too. From her... 

“Yes... but-”

**_But nothing. You’ve thought about it since you first saw her. How her mouth would feel around your cock... how wet her mouth would feel. Or... maybe we’re over that now..._ **

“We are?”

**_I don’t know Benny... are we?_ **

“Shut up...” he mutters. 

They finally get back to the car and they both sigh when they see Rey through the glass. Ben slips into the driver’s seat and smiles as he turns to Rey. 

“Ready to go?” She nods her head and he starts the engine. But then he hand goes over his. He turns and she smiles. 

“Maybe... we can stay a bit longer...”

“Okay, why?” he asks. 

“I... I was bored so...” he looks down to her other hand and sees that it’s rested on her bare thigh. Her pants are off... when did she take them off? “... I had a little fun.” Ben gulps and looks back to her eyes. “Can we...?”

“You want to... here?” she nods. 

“Uh huh...” she moves her hand from her thigh to his and runs it upward to where his cock is hidden. She gropes him through his pants and he groans. “Please?”

**_Fuck..._ **

Ben nods his head and she quickly moves from her seat onto his lap. Her covered breasts press to his face and he groans again. She begins to take off his belt and he runs his hands under the shirt to right under her bra.

**_This’ll be fun..._ **


	21. Night and Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for Mondays!

Ben suckles on Rey’s left breast and keeps hold of her waist as she pumps his cock in her hand. She presses her chest closer and his head bumps into the headrest. He quickly moves his hand to the handle that moves the seat and jerks it. It falls back and he sighs at the more comfortable position. She positions herself better and squeezes his cock. He hisses through his teeth at the action and she smiles down at him. 

“What do you want?” she asks. 

**_A blowjob..._ **

“Whatever you want.”

**_No, tell her what we want Ben!_ **

“What I want?” she asks. He nods his head and she licks her bottom lip. “I’d like to suck your cock until you cum down my throat.” Ben can feel blush rise to his cheeks and Kylo sighs. 

**_She knows us..._ **

“Rey... if you don’t-”

“I do... trust me when I say that I’ve dreamt of how it would be.” she says. “I... I want you in every way Ben...” he stares up at her and sighs. 

**_She wants it... we want it..._ **

“Okay.” he mutters in a whisper. A large grin spreads across her face and she gets off him. She puts herself back in her own seat then leans over into his lap. She takes his cock back in hand and pumps it a couple times before licking up the length of him. Ben groans as her tongue glides across the sensitive skin and sees her eyes are shut. It gives him the opportunity to watch her talented mouth work and he sighs. 

**_She’s had enough practice..._ **

Stop... don’t even think about that. She’s ours... all ours...

Ben puts his hand to the top of Rey’s head and gently pushes downward. Her mouth tightens around him and she sucks from the bottom to the top of his cock before making an obscene slurping sound with her mouth. He stares at her wide eyed and she smiles. 

“Okay so far?” she asks. All he can do is nod his head and she lowers her mouth again. He throws his head back against the seat and looks out into the twilight sky. Her teeth brush over his cock and he jolts up. He hits the back of her throat, she gags but keeps going. Ben’s tongue runs over his bottom lip and words begin to slip from his mouth. 

“I dreamt of this too...” he mutters. “But not this way... not in a car. I wanted this in the classroom... behind my desk...” her mouth quickens and he sighs in pleasure. “I just wanted to know what your mouth would feel like. I imagined you were some innocent virgin... and that you only wanted me... that...” she runs her tongue under the bottom of his cock and he shivers. “...that I was your first... your only.” he whispers. “That’s what I wanted Rey... but...” he opens his eyes and stares down at the act. It’s the most erotic sight he’s ever beheld. Her half-lidded eyes... her mouth stretched around his girth... her buns bouncing with her head... “...but this is better than any dream...” her mouth kicks up to an even quicker pace and his back begins to arche. The tightness in his balls is a wonderous feeling and... as he thinks it can’t get any better; she slurps up his cock again and swirls her tongue over the tip. His hips jolt upward and cum shoots down her throat. 

She stops a moment, drinking him in and all he can do is stare at the stars flashing inside his closed eyes. He lays there a moment and sighs as she licks up the length of him once more. He opens his eyes and sees her smiling down at him. 

**_Such a good girl..._ **

\--

Ben lays in bed next to Rey and runs his finger over her worn pajama shirt. It’s nothing more than an old school shirt but it is somehow charming. It’s faded green and there are holes scattered over the fabric. 

**_We can get her something more comfortable to sleep in._ **

“Yeah...” Ben whispers. He watches her chest rise and fall as she sleeps soundly and sighs. 

 ** _What is it Benny?_**  Asks Kylo. 

“Nothing... it’s just... I wish...”

**_We can’t make it all go away..._ **

“Why not? You... you help with my pain... why can’t we do the same for her?”

**_That’s not how life works. Sometimes... people are meant to be hurt..._ **

“Not her... not Rey...”

**_She won’t hurt anymore Benny. We have her now... she’s ours._ **

“Ours...” Ben says.

**_All ours. And... we can make sure nothing bad ever happens to her again. Seven months until graduation and then... we’ll be free. We can move away if we want. Somewhere where no one has ever heard our names. Someplace we can keep her..._ **

“Where?” he asks. 

**_I don’t know Benny. But... we’ll get there. Soon enough._ **

Ben smiles at the thought and shuts his eyes. Completely content with the day. 

\--

Ben looks into the mirror and combs his hair. It’s Monday; time to head to school. He hears the toilet flush in the bathroom and puts the brush down. He wipes some crust from the corner of his eye and takes a deep breath. He has to drop Rey off a mile or so from the school. He doesn’t want to but he knows he can’t just pull into the staff parking lot and let her out of his car. The door to the bathroom opens and Rey comes out wearing a pink long sleeve shirt with black jeans. It’s nice to see her in her own clothing. But, he does miss his shirts on her. She smiles and he sighs. 

“Okay. So, I’ll drop you near the grocery store. It's a good thing the old pace doesn’t have cameras.”

“Well they do but they don’t work.”

“...yeah.” he mutters. “And after school you need to-”

“Take the bus to the old place.” she finishes. “I know. We’ve gone over it a hundred times Ben.”

“Let’s make it a hundred and one then. We need to keep up the façade. We’re going to be doing this for seven months if you forgot.”

“No, I didn’t forget.” she says. “...fine. Once more.” Ben smiles. 

“Good. Then from Plutt’s I’ll get you about a half hour after you get there. That should be enough time to let the neighbors see someone is there.”

“And I’ll leave a light on and the TV on certain nights.”

“Right.” she takes a step closer and grabs her bag from the chair in the corner of the room. 

“Ready to go then?” she asks. “Rose usually likes to have girl talk before classes.”

“Okay, off we go.” he grabs his satchel from on top of the dresser and slings it over his shoulder. He walks with Rey into the living area and grabs the keys from the drop box. He pats his pants pocket, making sure he has his phone and Rey does the same. Once they know everything is accounted for, they leave through the back door. They get into the car and Ben opens the garage door. He takes a look at Rey and smiles at the sight of her playing a game on her phone.

**_This is somewhat... domestic..._ **

He pulls from the garage, closes the door with the remote and drives off. 

\--

 ** _I wonder what her and Rose are talking about?_**  Asks Kylo. 

“No idea.” Ben mutters into his book. He flips the page and scans the words but nothing sticks because Kylo is talking.

**_Maybe Rey is telling her about us._ **

How could she do that without giving us away? He asks inside his head. 

 ** _She could tell Rose about her “fake” boyfriend._**  

She wouldn’t.

**_She’s happy to have us... I’m sure she tells her best friend somethings about us._ **

Oh yeah... like how we cut up her guardian’s body and disposed of it in a nearby swamp. Yeah... definite boyfriend material. 

**_To Rey we are..._ **

Yes, but to others we are not. So please stop.

Ben starts the page over again but as soon as he gets to the middle of the next paragraph Kylo speaks again. 

**_Would it be so bad-?_ **

“Yes it would.” Ben says aloud. “Now stop.” he sighs and continues in his head. 

We need to be a secret. He explains. Not a secret among friends, to everyone. I could lose my job if someone found out. And since she’s not eighteen yet, she can’t legally consent. 

**_That’s sixteen here..._ **

It’s still illegal for us to be together. Student teacher relationships are forbidden.

**_Well yeah but-_ **

No buts. We remain a secret. 

Kylo stays quiet for a few minuets and Ben sighs. 

I’m sorry we can’t be open about it... or rather... I can’t. But once she graduates... it will all be alright. There’s nothing wrong with dating a former student. Hell the art teacher married one of her students only a few years ago. So... we just have to be patient. We waited this long to have her... we can wait to tell people. 

**_...fine._ **

Ben smiles then sighs as the bell rings. 

Good... now please be good today. I can't afford any mix-ups. 

**_No problem Benny... but..._ **

But what?

**_...I want to have Rey tonight. Just me and her..._ **

Kylo...

And students begin to pile into the classroom. Ben smiles at a few and wake his computer up. 

We’ll talk about this later...


	22. Oil and Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steady updating! YAS!

Ben waits down the block from Rey’s house and watches the rear view for her. She should be out soon, after she grabs more clothes and a few other things she forgot a couple days ago. Ben keeps his eyes on the mirror and tries his hardest to ignore the voice inside his head. But, like always... the voice gets its way. 

 ** _I don’t think it’s too much to ask..._** says Kylo. 

“Well it is.” Ben says back. 

**_And why is that? Huh?_ **

“Because.”

**_...because why?_ **

“Because I fucking said so, alright?!” Ben says louder. “We agreed we would share... it seems like I’m the only one sharing...”

**_What do you mean_ ** **_?_ **

“When we had sex... you... you butted in and I didn’t get to come. I wanted to be inside her and you got to instead.”

**_Ben..._ **

“I wanted her before you... I... and I didn’t even get to have her all the way...”

**_Oh..._ **

“Yeah, oh.” Ben shuts his eyes and shakes his head. “I... I want her just as much as you do Kylo.” he says. “...we need to share.”

**_Okay Benny..._ **

“Okay...” Ben looks back into the mirror and sees Rey exiting the house. 

**_You did get the blowjob though... so there’s that._ **

Ben sighs. 

“Yes... I did.”

**_So..._ **

She’s getting closer now so Ben looks away. 

“Fine... you get the next blowjob. And I’ll get the actual-”

**_Fucking._ **

“...yeah. That.” and the door is opened. Ben turns his head and smiles as Rey gets into the car. “Hi.” he says. 

“Hi.” she puts the bags onto her lap and lays her head against the seat. “I am so ready to get home.” Ben and Kylo smile at the word and Ben nods his head. 

“Me too...” and he starts the car. 

\--

Ben grabs an apple from the basket on the counter and heads back into the living room. He takes a seat next to Rey and looks over at the book and notepad on her lap. She’s working on her trigonometry homework while he grades the latest tests. He puts the stack of papers onto his lap and goes to reach for the red pen when it’s snatched from the table. He looks up to her and sees her smiling. 

“Excuse you.” 

“I’m bored...” she whines. “Can’t we do something else?”

“We both have work to do Rey.” he reaches for the pen in her hand but she moves it out of his reach. “Rey.” he warns. 

“Can we take a break? Please?”

“And what would you like to do on our break, hm?” she inches closer and puts her hand on his thigh. Ben sighs. 

**_She wants us again..._ **

“Rey...”

**_Just give in Benny. You know she’ll get her way..._ **

“Please?” she asks. She rubs his thigh and moves her hand closer and closer to his cock. “Ben... Kylo...” she leans over and puts her lips to Ben’s neck. His eyes flutter as she does and he sighs. 

“What do you want?” he asks. 

“You... now...”

 ** _Which of us?_** Asks Kylo.

Me... we said we’d share...

**_...fuck._ **

Ben smiles and turns his head so he can kiss her. She moans as his tongue slips into her mouth and puts her hand to the bulge in his pants. She squeezes and he groans. She pushes the papers off his lap and Ben hears them fly onto the floor. She quickly straddles him and he puts his hands to her ass. He pushes her closer to him and she swivels her hips. Her hands go to his face and keeps him still as she begins to pepper his skin with kisses. Ben keeps his eyes closed and savors the feeling of her lips and hands. 

He kneads her ass and she rubs herself on his jean covered erection. He gathers her in his arms and flips her over onto the couch. He unbuttons her jeans and brings them down her legs; along with her underwear. He pushes himself between her legs and quickly moves her shirt and bra upward so he can see her breasts. He leans down and licks up the swell of her breast. She gasps as he takes the nipple between his teeth and pulls. 

“Ben...” he smiles, pushes down his own pants to the top of his thighs and pulls her closer. She captures him with her legs and he shivers as his erection presses against her already slick self. 

Kylo sighs and goes to speak but, Ben tries push him to the back of his mind. This is their time... only him... only Rey...

 ** _It’s never only you..._** Kylo says.  ** _It’s always us Benny boy..._**

Ben tries not to listen and can feel Rey squirming under him. She wants him... him!

**_Us..._ **

Ben ignores Kylo and gently pushes into her. She makes a whimpering noise and her hands go to his forearms. His cock disappears inside her and he groans. 

Fuck... he thinks.

Ben grips Rey’s thighs, pulls out somewhat then snaps his hips back. Her breasts bounce as he does and he smiles. 

This is more like it...

Ben begins to move his hips at a steady pace and watches through lidded eyes as Rey’s face falls into a state of pleasure. Her lips are parted... her eyes are shut... there’s a blush on her cheeks. 

**_She’s so beautiful..._ **

Yes... she is...

He moves his fingers to her clit and she gasps. 

“Ben...” she moans. He moves his fingers in a side to side motion and she jolts. “God...” Ben keeps his eyes open and makes sure to engrave her face inside his mind. 

**_It’s not like she’s going anywhere..._ **

Shut up... let me be with her... my way...

Kylo stays quiet and Ben keeps both of his paces. He needs to make her come around him...

Soon enough, her breathing begins to become uneven and her chest is heaving. Ben lays over her and sucks a nipple into his mouth. He sucks, hard and she gasps. 

“Ben, please!” he moves his fingers quicker and she jolts underneath him, again and again. The slickness intensifies and the feeling of her coming around him pulls Ben over the edge. He convulses, groans and comes inside her. He kisses in between her breasts before he sits upward and pulls out of her. 

**_There... happy?_ **

Ben shakes his head, trying to Kylo away. And suddenly feels her hands go to his face. He opens his eyes and sees Rey staring up at him. 

“Internal conflict?” she asks. 

“...yeah.”

“What’s he saying?”

“...nothing really.”

“Ben. Tell me.” she runs her thumb over his cheek and he sighs. 

“He’s just... pestering.”

“About, me?” he nods his head. “Why?”

“...it’s hard to share.” he whispers. “And... we’re having some trouble with it.”

“Oh...” Ben goes to get off her but she tightens her legs around him. “Don’t... I like you here...” Ben smiles and lays himself on top of her. He puts his head to her chest and shuts his eyes. 

“We... we both want you so much...” he confesses. “And it seems unfair... for either of us to have you... in any way...” he trails off. “...we both want you to ourselves.”

**_Sharing is hard... it was before Rey... and now... it almost seems impossible..._ **

“Ben... there’s no way to have real alone time with either of you.” she says. “You know this. You two are in the same body... you... you belong together.”

**_...she’s not wrong. We... we’re the same..._ **

“Maybe sometimes... but in times like this... we want to be separate.”

**_That would be nice... some alone time..._ **

“I don’t.” he looks up to her and she smiles. 

**_What?_ **

“I love you... just the way you are.” Ben smiles back and nuzzles between her breasts. 

**_We love her too..._ **

“We both love you so much Rey...” Ben closes his eyes again and sighs. 

They belong together... he and Kylo... and Rey. Rey belongs with them now. She’s apart of them... 

“There’s nothing we wouldn’t do for you...”

“I know... I feel the same way...” she runs her hands over Ben’s back. “... I wish I could do for you, what you’ve done for me.”

“There’s not need...” he whispers. “We’re not the ones who need help. You are...”

“You need help too Ben. Maybe not in the same ways... but you do. And one day... I’ll help.” he smiles. 

“Alright... whatever you say...” he kisses between her breasts again and sighs. “Now... time to get back to work.” he lifts his head and looks into her eyes. “What kind of teacher would I be if I didn’t make you do your homework?”

“A pretty shitty one I suppose.” he chuckles and lifts one hand to her face. 

“So beautiful...” she smiles and moves her head so her lips touch his hand. She kisses and puts her hand on top of his. 

**_We belong together... all of us..._ **

...yeah. We do. 


	23. Kiss and Hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating this and TTB! <3

Ben keeps his eyes shut as he feels Rey slip from the bed. He hears her feet pat along the floor and then the bathroom door shuts. He opens his eyes and looks at the small stream of light leaking in from behind the curtain. 

**_Morning..._ **

Morning. 

He turns over onto his side and watches Rey’s shadow from under the door. He still isn’t completely used to her living with them. Every time Ben falls asleep there’s some part of him that think she’ll be gone when he wakes up. 

**_She won’t leave us Benny..._ **

“How do you know?” he mutters. 

**_She loves us..._ **

Ben smiles and rolls out of bed. He grabs a t-shirt from the drawer, throws it on then heads to the kitchen. He scrounges through the fridge and doesn't find much besides eggs. 

**_Eggs and toast it is._ **

Ben starts to prepare their meal and before he can turn the stove on. Kylo speaks again. 

 ** _Can... I have this morning?_** He asks. 

Ben thinks a moment and hears Rey rummaging through her things in the other room. 

**_Please Ben? I... haven’t been out in a few days..._ **

“Fine.” he answers. “Just... be good to her.”

**_Always..._ **

Ben shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath. Here comes Kylo...

\--

Kylo opens his eyes and sees his hand is reaching out to turn on the front burner. He continues the action and grabs a pan and a spatula. 

**_It’s just eggs and toast..._ **

“Yeah...” Kylo doesn’t cook much. Ben is normally the one to do all of the “homey” things... Kylo is the one to get things done... 

 ** _You can handle this_** ** _Kylo_** ** _._**  Says Ben.  ** _Just put a little butter into the pan and crack the eggs. One at a time. Turn them when there is no clear substance left and let them finish._**

Kylo nods his head and sighs. 

“Maybe you should do breakfast... then I’ll come out.”

**_I’m already getting cozy. He says. Just use your_ ** **_instinct_ ** **_._ **

“Instinct? My only instinct is to-” and he hears footsteps behind him. He turns to see Rey walking over to him wearing a light blue and black flannel with jeans. He smiles and when she gets closer, she puts her arms around him. 

“Morning.” she mutters into his chest. 

“Morning sweetheart...”

“Sleep well Kylo?” she asks. 

“...yeah. Fine.” she lets him go and leans up slightly. He lowers his head and she plants a chaste kiss on his lips. “You?”

“I had a very good dream.”

“And what was it about?” he asks. 

“Nothing too exciting but... I dreamt about us.”

“Us?”

 ** _All three of us._** Ben corrects. 

“We... we were sitting on a beach somewhere... somewhere private... alone.” she tells him. “It was calm and beautiful...” Kylo smiles and so does Ben. 

**_A beach sounds nice..._ **

“We could take you to a beach.” Kylo says. “We’d take you to an island if we could...” she smiles and shakes her head. 

“No island for me.” she laughs.

“An island would be more private though. We could be all alone...” 

“Maybe...”

“One day.” he says. She smiles up at him once more and nods. 

“Fine, maybe one day.” and she goes on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek. “Okay, what’s for breakfast?” she asks. “I’m hungry.” Kylo sighs. 

“Um... eggs and toast.”

“Yummy.” she looks at the stove then back to Kylo. “Do you want some help?” she asks. 

“No, no it’s fine. I’ve got this.” he turns to the stove himself and stares wide-eyed at it. 

**_Just stay calm... you can handle it._ **

Kylo nods his head and follows Ben’s direction. 

\--

Thirty minutes later... Kylo and Rey are eating toast with peanut butter on it. Rey smiles over at him and he looks away. 

 ** _She said it’s fine._** Ben tells him.  ** _She doesn’t care._**

I fucked up eggs... 

**_It..._ ** **_wasn't_ ** **_that bad..._ **

They were raw and burnt at the same time. How in the hell does that even happen?! 

He chews his peanut butter smothered toast and swallows. 

She’s going to be hungry now...

**_She’ll be fine_ ** **_Kylo_ ** **_. Just eat and get her to the grocery store so she gets to school on time._ **

Kylo just nods his head and sighs as he takes another bite. Too embarrassed to take another look at the pretty young thing next to him. 

\--

Kylo pulls near the grocery store parking lot and parks the car. Rey turns to him and smiles. 

“Kylo... I really didn’t mind breakfast.” 

 ** _You’re in your head too much... it’s making her anxious..._** says Ben. 

“I... I screwed up...”

“And?”

“And now...” he shuts his eyes. “...nothing. Just make sure you eat lunch.” he tells her. She leans over and kisses his cheek. 

“I like peanut butter.” she says. Kylo licks his lips and she sighs. “You just need more practice, it’s not that big of a deal. Okay?” he doesn’t answer and Ben sighs. 

**_Don’t you dare shut her out_ ** **_Kylo_ ** **_._ **

“Kylo...” he turns to her and she presses her lips to his. Her hands go to his face and keep him still as she looks into his eyes. “Don’t be upset... for me?” his eyes widen slightly as she speaks. “It tasted fine... it’s not like you’re sending me off with an empty stomach like Unkar did.” she tells him. “It’s alright. Everyone makes mistakes... but the good thing is that we learn from them.” she kisses the tip of his nose and sighs. “Please don’t be upset.” he smiles at her and she kisses his nose again. “That’s better.” she smiles and runs her hands down his face before sitting back in her seat. “I have to go now though.” he nods his head. 

“Okay.”

**_Tell her to have a good day..._ **

“Have a good day. Alright?” he says. “I’ll... we’ll see you in fifth.”

“Okay.” and she gets out of the car. They watch as she walks away from the car and Kylo sighs. 

“She’s too good.” he mutters. 

**_Yes... she is._ **

“She... really cares about how we feel and...”

**_And?_ **

“...we don’t deserve her.”

**_No... no we don’t._ **

Kylo smiles, turns the car back on and drives to school. As he passes Rey on the way, he waves and she waves back. He sighs and wishes they could drive her to the actual school and not blocks away. 

**_It’s for the best. We can’t get caught..._ **

“I know... it doesn’t make it easier to leave her alone though.”

**_No, it doesn’t but... she’s used to being alone. Walking to school isn’t a new thing for her._ **

Kylo nods and agrees. Once they’re in a parking spot, Kylo grabs the bag from the backseat and puts it on his lap. 

“Ready to take over?” he asks. “I... don’t think I can handle a school day after breakfast...”

**_Sure. Sure. Once Rey is out of the picture you want back in._ **

“Oh shut u-” and there’s a knock on his window. He turns and sees a fellow teacher standing by the car. 

 ** _Shit... just act like you have an ear bud in._**  Ben says. 

Kylo rolls down the window and smiles at Mr. Armitage Hux, the history teacher. 

“Just... ah, give me a sec. On the phone.” the man nods and Kylo looks in front of him. “Yeah... yeah don’t worry mom I’ll be there. Yeah. Sorry I have to go now, I'm at work.” he fiddles with the phone a moment and looks back to the man. “Sorry.” he says. 

“No problem Solo. I was just wondering if you had a minute to talk.”

“Uh... sure. When?”

“Now if you don’t mind.”

“...yeah. I'll... just let... me get out.” he rolls up the window and sighs. 

What do I do?!

**_Just act like me and it’ll be fine. He probably just wants to talk shit. Just be friendly._ **

Kylo gets out of the car and puts the bag over his shoulder. 

“So... what’s up?” he asks. 

“I was wondering if you’re going to be free this Friday.”

“Uh, maybe why?”

“I just needed a friend honestly.” he answers. “Things are not going well with Phas...”

“Oh, sorry to hear that.”

“It’s fine but... it’d be nice to have a few drinks.”

“Um... sure man. Whatever you need.”

**_Oh_ ** **_fuck me..._ **

“What time are you thinking?” Kylo asks. 

“Eight or so... I’m getting old.”

“Oh I get you there...” he trails off. They enter the school and they stop as they get to the office. 

“I’ll call.”

“Sure thing.” Kylo watches him walk into the office and sighs. 

**_Great... a night out with Hux..._ **

That’ll be interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr. adriannaxvi


	24. Drunk or Sober

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... things are going to get complicated!

Ben combs his hair out, looks into the mirror and watches as Rey changes into her uniform for work. Someone else called in sick and Maz called her to take over the shift. And... they can’t even take her because Ben is supposed to be going out with Hux. Ben sighs and Rey turns to look at him. 

“I’m fine with the bus, boys.” she says. Ben rolls his eyes. 

“I wasn’t sighing about that.” he tells her. 

“Uh huh, sure.” he smiles, turns around and leans against the wall. “What?” she asks. 

“Nothing. You just look pretty that’s all.” she comes closer and puts her hand to his face. 

“And you’re very handsome.” she puts her pointer finger under his bottom lip and goes on her tippy toes to kiss him. It’s a quick kiss. But, he’ll take what he can get. “I better get going.”

“Please be safe. If you need us, we’re just a call away.”

“I know.”

**_Kiss goodbye..._ **

“Kylo wants a kiss.” she smiles up at him and bats her eyes. 

“Then let him out.” Ben closes his eyes and feels Rey’s hands stay on his face. He smiles and lets Kylo take over. 

\--

Kylo opens his eyes and stares into Rey’s. 

“Be safe...” he whispers. 

“I will.” she kisses his lips and nuzzles against his cheek before stepping away. “I hope you two have fun.”

“I doubt we will... but thanks.” she grabs her purse from the bed and slings it over her shoulder. “Have a nice night at work.”

“Always do.” and she walks out of the bedroom. Kylo waits a moment and follows her. He watches as she goes to use he front door and stops as she reaches for the doorknob. “Not a good idea...” she mutters. She turns around, smiles and heads to the back door. “I’ll be home late. Please don’t wait up.” Kylo just nods his head and watches her leave. He stares at the door and hopes she’ll come back... she doesn’t. 

 ** _Come on. Let me out._** Says Ben.  ** _I know you can’t handle Hux._**

“You got that right.” Kylo closes his eyes and breathes in. “Good luck.” 

\--

An hour later their waiting outside of the bar Hux said to meet at. It's a small place at the end of town and Ben sighs as he stares at the flickering neon sign. 

**_Just get through this and we’ll be home with Rey in no time._ **

Ben smiles and nods his head. 

“Yeah...” after fifteen minutes or so a taxi pulls up to the bar. Ben watches the rearview and sees Hux get out of the backseat. 

 ** _There’re_** ** _two options here._**  Says Kylo.  ** _One, the “things are not going well with_** ** _Phas_** ** _” means she’s kicked him out and taken everything. Or, two, he’s already_** ** _shit_** ** _faced. Which do you think Benny?_**

Ben just sighs and gets out of the car. He locks it and watches as Hux slightly stumbles toward him. 

**_Shit faced it is._ ** **_Kylo_ ** **_, one. Ben, zero._ **

Ben rolls his eyes and smiles as Hux comes up to him. 

“Party started already?” he asks. 

“Maybe I had a few before I left. Maybe I didn’t.” and he heads to the entrance. Ben follows after him and they head inside. They take a seat at an empty table for three and Hux raises his hand to call over the red-headed waitress. She holds up a finger and turns back to the bar. Hux watches her and Ben sighs. 

“So... you said-”

“I’m sorry to pull you from your hidey hole Solo.” Hux starts. “I just... just needed someone to talk with.”

“Well... you got me.” 

“Mitaka’s out of town... my brother won’t answer my calls... Phas is a no go on anything.”

“Isn’t... she why you’re drinking?” Ben asks. 

“...yeah. She is.”

“...what happened?”

“...I may have... fucked up.”

“We all fuck up.” the waitress comes over and smiles. 

“What’ll you have boys?” she asks. 

“A pitcher of whatever you have on tap.” says Hux. “And two shots of whiskey.” Ben just nods his head in agreement and the waitress walks away. “I...” he begins again. “I... may have said... that I... fucked... Bazine.”

“The chem teacher?” Hux nods and the waitress brings their order. Ben smiles as she leaves and pours himself a glass. “Why would you tell your fiancé that? I mean... I know we’re not close Hux but-”

“Exactly why I asked you to come out Solo.” he says as he takes the shot. He puts the glass down and blows his bangs from his eyes. “You... won’t judge me like anyone else would...” Ben nods and drinks. 

**_This guy has issues..._ **

Ben scoffs and takes another drink as Hux yammers on about his failing relationship and how he fucked it all up with one slip of the tongue. Ben agrees... Hux was stupid and drunk at the time and he deserves to be dumped. He wouldn’t know what to do if Rey was with someone else...

He’d go mad... simply mad. 

\--

Ben pulls Hux from the bar and into the passenger seat of his car. He buckles the man in and shuts the door. 

 ** _Do we have to take him home?_** Asks Kylo. 

“Yeah... we can’t just leave him here... and calling his woman isn’t an option. We’ll just drop him off at his place.”

**_Do we even know where he lives?_ **

Ben gets into the car and gets Hux’s wallet from his front pocket. He opens it and reads his ID. 

“See... address. We’re fine.” and he puts it back. He starts the car and pulls from the parking lot. 

**_What time does Ret get off?_ **

Ben looks to Hux and sees his eyes are slightly open. 

Eleven... he answers. 

He drives on and when they get to a red light a few blocks from Rey’s work Hux wakes up fully. 

“Hey, pull into this diner on the corner. I’m starved.”

“I should get you home.” Ben answers. 

“Come on Solo. Don’t be a fuck.” Ben rolls his eyes and looks to where Hux pointed. Of course...

**_Rey..._ **

Ben reluctantly pulls into the diner parking lot and finds a spot. It’s not the full...

Hux starts to get out of the car and Ben hurries to help him. Hux throws his arm over Ben’s shoulder and they head into the restaurant. The bell rings as they enter and Rey turns from the pie case. She smiles then when she looks slightly to Ben’s right, her smile goes away. 

“Hi, table for two.” he says. She just nods his head and grabs two menus. She leads them to a table in the corner and she smiles, in a professional way. 

“Evening... what can I get you two started?” she asks. 

“Coffee for both of us.” says Ben. She nods again and turns to Hux. He smiles up at her and points to the menu. 

“What... what do... you suggest?” he asks. 

“Our cheeseburger is quite good or the soup of the day is tomato.” she answers. 

“Burger... onions cooked. Two slices... of cheese.” she writes it down and turns back to Ben. 

“Anything for you?” she asks. 

“BLT please.” she smiles and writes it down. 

“Okay... I’ll have it right out.” and she walks away. And before Ben notices, Kylo does. Hux... is staring at her as she walks behind the counter. He looks up a moment and smiles. 

“She definitely lives up to the hype.” he mutters. 

“Hype?” Ben asks. 

“...yeah. Haven’t you... heard Solo?”

 ** _Heard what?_**  Kylo sneers. 

“...little Rey Niima is a tart.”

**_What?!_ **

“Um... wha-”

“So you haven’t heard then.” Hux says. “That one there is a loose as a common prostitute.”

“I... I don’t think-”

“It’s true. Everyone knows that’s why she got in to Illeniam so quickly. All she had to do was spread her pretty little legs and bam, in. I guess she wanted to get more well-paying clients.”

“Hux, stop-” and Rey comes from behind the counter. She carries over two mugs of coffee and places them on the table. 

“Your food will be out shortly.” and she walks away once more, and again... with Hux’s eyes planted firmly on her ass. 

“Can’t say I haven’t thought about it but... seventeen... not my in my normal age preference.”

Ben stays quite and tries to ignore Kylo yelling inside his head. He’s furious... and so is Ben. 

 ** _Hit him! Kill him for talking about our Rey like that!_** He yells. 

I know... I want to but we can’t.

**_Why the fuck not?!_ **

Ben tries his best to push Kylo to the back of his mind and fails. 

**_You know he’s lying! He’s spreading lies about our prefect Rey!_ **

I know...

**_Then do something!_ **

Ben shakes his head and turns to look at Rey. She’s watching him. He smiles slightly and she turns to another customer. 

“Hux... I think I know Rey well enough to know she isn’t like that.” he says. 

“Ha, then you don’t know her Solo.” and he sips on his coffee. 

 ** _Do something!_** Yells Kylo. 

Rey comes over after a few minutes and places their plates in front of them. 

“Anything else?” she asks.

“No, it’s fine.” answers Ben. “We’re good.” 

“...okay.” and she walks to a customer that just walked in. His eyes stay on her and Hux chuckles. 

“If you’re interested and... by the look in your eye I think you are.” he says. “Her guardian or whatever owns the scrap yard on the other side of town. Go talk to him. I heard some of Phas’ kids talking about it last time I was with her at the school.” he says. “Seems to me like she’s quite busy.” and he drinks the last bit of his coffee. He turns around in the booth and waves his hand. “Sweetheart, refill please.” and Ben sees Rey nod her head. 

**_Sweetheart... sweetheart?!_ **

Hux turns around and Ben resist the urge to deck him. 

“I’m going to piss before I eat. If you offers you a blow job... get one for me too man.” and he slips out of the booth. Ben watches him walk by Rey and lets out a raged breath. 

Hux doesn’t know the danger he’s gotten himself into... 


	25. Stay or Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone else in the "down with Hux" club??

Ben keeps his face as unaltered as possible as Hux passes by Rey and stumbles to the toilet. Rey walks away from another table and makes her way to them. 

 ** _We need to do something._** Says Kylo.  ** _We need to get rid of him and sick thoughts._**

“Yeah.” Ben mutters. Rey comes up to the table, refills the coffee mugs smiles. 

“How’s your-” she stops. “What’s wrong?” she asks. 

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“Yes, there is. It looks like you’re about to kill somebody...” Ben tries to soften his features and forces a smile. 

“We’re fine.” he mutters. 

“...okay.” and he sees Hux exit the restroom. 

“Get away from the table.” he tells her., 

“Wha-”

“Get away from the table and do not come back over.”

“Ben-”

“Rey please.”

“....okay.” and she walks away. Hux looks at her as she goes behind the counter and smirks. 

“So, how much?” he asks. Ben closes his eyes a moment to calm himself but instead...  Kylo sneaks in. 

Wai-!

\--

“Don’t be a pig...” he mutters. 

“W-what?” Hux stammers.

“Don’t. Be. A. Pig.” Kylo repeats. 

“Solo-”

“There’s no need to talk about her that way.” he tells him. “She’s... a good girl.” Hux laughs. 

“Yeah good at being on her knees. What’s wrong Solo? Are you taken by the little whore?” and Ben speaks up. 

 ** _Do not, I repeat, do not fight him!_** Ben yells.  ** _I will lose my job! We will go to jail!_**

I don’t care... I need to-

**_Who’ll take care of Rey if we’re gone? Who?!_ **

Kylo clenches his fist under the table and bite the inside of his cheek enough to make it bleed. 

Fine...

“I... just don’t think it’d appropriate to talk about a student that way.” Kylo says. Hux rolls his eyes and looks at his burger. 

“Let’s blow this place...”

“Why? You haven’t even touched-”

“I just wanted to ogle the girl. And you’re not going to play along; so let’s go.” Hux gets up from his seat and starts to head to the cashier. Ben gets up as well and goes behind him. “I didn’t even touch the food. So I’m not paying.”

“B-but sir-” Rey stammers.

**_Pay. We don’t need a scene._ **

“Don’t  _sir_  me. Just-” Kylo reaches into his pocket and takes out his wallet. He hands Rey a twenty and Hux turns to him. 

“On me.” Hux scowls at Kylo and turns toward the door. He stumbles a bit and catches himself on the door handle. He exits the diner and Kylo turns back to Rey. “I’m sorry sweetheart.” she takes the money and sighs. 

“He’s having a bad night...”

“Yeah...” she hands him his change and he puts it into the tip jar. She smiles. 

“Thanks, Kylo.” she whispers. He nods his head and turns to see Hux leaning against the car. He looks back to Rey and sighs. 

“We’ll be home late.”

**_We will?_ **

“Why?” she asks. Kylo smiles. 

“We just need to take care of a few things.” and he puts his hand over hers. “There’s a spare key under a rock by the garage.” she nods her head. 

“Okay. Be safe.”

“We will.” and he exits the diner. Hux looks up and whacks the top of their car. 

“Hurry the fuck up Solo. I’m beat.” Kylo smiles and unlocks the car. Hux piles in and Kylo breathes in the cool night air before getting in as well. He looks to Hux and sighs. 

“Um, do me a solid and hand me the small black case in the glove box.”

“...sure.” and he opens the glove compartment. He takes out the black case and hands it to Kylo. He unzips it and Hux looks down at his phone. Kylo smirks at the sight and begins to fill up a syringe with the knock out drug.

**_Kylo_ ** **_... this isn’t smart..._ **

“I don’t actually give a fuck...” Kylo mutters. 

“What you say?” Hux asks. 

“Nothing man... just talking to myself.” and he pushes the needle into his neck. Hux's hand goes up and he yelps. 

“What in the fu-” and he Kylo injects him. The man’s head hits the window and Kylo puts everything back into the case. He stores the case back in the glove box and looks into the diner. He sees Rey moving around, working in peace. 

 ** _What’s the plan?_**  Ben asks.  ** _We can’t kill him. You know that..._**

“We need to do something. Anything. He can’t... talk about her that way.”

**_I’m_ ** **_not happy either but we’ve been seen at_ ** **_multiple_ ** **_places with him tonight. The bar... here... this place wasn’t full but people did see us_ ** **_Kylo_ ** **_. What are you planning?_ **

“I don’t know...”

 ** _Then why did you drug him?_** Ben asks. 

“I don’t know okay? I just needed to shut him up. He can’t talk about Rey that way. It's not right. She doesn’t deserve that.

**_I know. I know. Just calm down and breathe for us._ **

Kylo takes a deep breath and stares at Rey inside the diner. 

“What do I do Benny?” he asks. 

**_...we get him home. Make sure his_ ** **_fiancé_ ** **_sees him come in the door. Make a racket. He’s not going to wake up from this on his own. We know this... so... we head back tomorrow and make sure he’s taken care of._ **

“That might work...”

**_We just have to be careful_ ** **_Kylo_ ** **_. But... if he’s going on this bender... he might just... I don’t know..._ **

“Disappear.”

**_Exactly._ **

Kylo smiles and takes one last look at Rey before pulling out of the parking lot. 

\--

**

**Hey, we’ll actually be home before you sweetheart. Plans have changed.**

_Alright... is_ _everything_ _okay?_

**Yeah, everything is fine. Be safe coming home. We love you.**

_I love you..._ _two ;_ _)_

**

Kylo smiles and puts the phone into his pocket. He looks over to Hux and sighs before getting out of the car. He goes around the passenger side door and open sit. Hux tumbles out of the car and Kylo chuckles. 

“Whoops.” and he lifts him up. 

**_Just ring the bell and tell her he passes out after he refused to eat._ **

“Sure...” he carries Hux to the front door of his house and pushes the small button near the door. Nothing happens, so he pushes it again. Then a light turns on inside. 

“I have a gun!” he hears a woman yell.

“Um, my name is Ben. I’m a friend of Hux’s.” he calls through the door. “He’s a little drunk...” he hears the door being unlocked and once it’s open he stares into the eyes of a very angry blonde haired woman. 

“Really?” she asks. 

“S-sorry. But... he-” she holds up her hand and sighs. 

“Don’t. Just... put the sack of shit on the couch.” she moves aside and Kylo takes Hux inside. He lays him on a red couch in the living area and turns to the woman. “Thanks, I suppose.”

“Yeah, I... I couldn’t just leave him. I took him to eat afterward but... he didn’t touch his food.”

“Sounds like him...” she sighs. “Thanks, uh. Ben was it?” Kylo holds out his hand and they shake. 

“Ben Solo. I work at the school.” she nods. 

“Yeah... he said he was going out but... I didn’t exactly care who it was with.” she says. “I wasn’t even supposed to be home...” 

“Oh...”

“Yeah... I’m heading to my mom’s in the morning. I need some time away. Obviously.” 

“I get it. Well... I’ll just leave you two.” and he heads to the door. “I’m sorry to wake you.” he heads out and closes the door behind him. He gets into the car and pulls out of the driveway. 

**_Good job... now, home._ **

“Home.” Kylo mutters. 

\--

Ben lays on the couch and watches the TV switch to informercials. Rey should be home soon. The last bus should be on schedule...

And he hears the back door being opened. Ben sits up and watches as Rey comes into the house. She throws her purse on coffee table and sits as close as she can to Ben. She rests her head on his shoulder and he smiles. 

“Welcome home Rey.”

“Thank you...” she mutters. He rubs her shoulder and she looks up at him. “So... what happened?” she asks. 

“...about?”

“What happened at the diner. Kylo was out then you left all suddenly. And, then you had a change of plans... what plans Ben?” 

“...Hux was just being a fucker. That’s all.”

“And what did you do?”

“Nothing...”

**_Yet._ **

“...yet.”

“Ben.” she warns. 

“It’ll be fine.” he tells her. “It’ll be a quick job.”

“What could he have said to make you two want to kill him?” she asks. “Mr. Hux is a nice guy.”

**_What?!_ **

“Rey... he’s not.”

“He’s always nice in class but it just seemed like he was drunk. You can’t hold that against him.”

“It’s not about him being drunk.”

“Then what?” Ben doesn’t answer and sighs. “Ben?”

**_Just tell her Benny. It’s better if she hears it from us..._ **

“He was talking about how you were a prostitute and that you got into our school by opening your legs.” he says. “...he... he wouldn’t shut up about it. And no matter what I said, he just kept going and... we couldn’t take it. We needed to make him stop.”

“Ben...”

“You don’t deserve to be talked about that way... no matter what Plutt made you do. It wasn’t you who wanted it...” she stays quiet and Ben grips onto her shoulder. “He... he wanted you... he wanted to go there to look at you and...”

**_That was it._ **

“...we’re going tomorrow.”

“To kill him? Just because he said those things?”

“...yes.”

“Ben... Kylo... it’s okay. You don’t have to do that. It’s not worth it. Besides, there were people at work, if he goes missing-”

“We have that figured out.” he tells her. 

“But... Ben...”

“It’ll be fine Rey.” she looks into his eyes and smiles slightly. 

“You’d really do anything for me... wouldn’t you?”

“Of course we would... we love you.” she smiles grows and she kisses Ben’s cheek. 

“Okay then. Tomorrow.”

**_Tomorrow...._ **


	26. On or Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux dies... that is all.

Ben jolts awake when he hears his alarm and quickly reaches over Rey’s sleeping body to turn it off. He plops back down onto the mattress and looks to Rey. Her eyes are open, watching him. 

“Morning.” he whispers huskily. She simply smiles and turns over to face him. She puts her forehead to his chest and sighs. “Kylo and I have to get going soon...”

“...no.” she mutters. “Stay with me...”

**_Yes please..._ **

“Oh we want to... but we have our errands to run.” she shakes her head and kisses his chest. He wishes he was still asleep... it’s almost four in the morning but... they have to be at Hux’s as soon as possible. “Do... do you want to come?” he asks. 

**_Really?_ **

She looks up at him and smiles. 

“Are you serious?” she asks. 

“...I am.” he says. “We want you to. Your hands won’t get dirty, I promise that. But... we could use some company.”

“...sure. I’ll go.”

“Great. Which means... it’s time to get up.” 

“...I guess.” Ben leans down and kisses her forehead. 

“Up we go.” and he slips out of bed. 

\--

 ** _So... he should be out still._** Says Kylo.

“Yeah... should be...” he mutters. He looks to Hux’s front door and sees his fiancé come out and go to the car parked in front of the garage. She throws a bag into the trunk, slams the door and gets in. 

“Who’s she?” Rey asks. Ben turns to her and sighs. 

“That’s Gwendoline, his fiancé.”

“Um... what if she comes back?” she asks. “Before you’re done.”

“She won’t. She’s heading to her mother’s house, it’ll be a quick job anyway.”

“Oh...” he turns away from her and watches as Phasma pulls from the driveway and drives down the street. “Now?” Rey asks. 

“No, we wait a few minutes. Make sure she doesn’t come back.” 

“Okay.”

“And you stay in the car. I’m not putting you in that dangerous of a situation.”

“Ben.... I can-”

“No. If you’re going to be here, you’re going to do as I say. Alright?”

“...fine.”

“Good.” 

**_Don’t be an asshole._ **

“I’m not...”

**_Yeah, you are._ **

“Kylo-”

“Boys.” Rey warns. 

**_Sorry..._ **

“Sorry.” Ben mutters. “Just bickering...”

“I know...” she reaches over and grabs his hand. “So... what’s the plan?” she asks. Ben moves his hand so they’re better positioned and looks back to her. 

“Well... I’m going to go in. Make sure he’s out. Then...”

**_Go on..._ **

“We’ll kill him. But... not in the usual way.”

“What do you mean?”

“What I mean is that we’re going to make it look like an alcohol overdose.”

“Oh...”

“He was drinking quite a lot last night... Phasma thinks he passed out and we brought him home. And... we brought plenty, and I’m sure there’s enough inside.” 

“But... how are you-?”

“We’re going to dose him with more ketamine... by the time Phasma gets back it’ll be out of his system. All they’ll be able to find is the alcohol.”

“Keta-mine?” she asks. 

“Yeah... it’s... it’s a drug... um...”

“How...”

**_Now._ **

Ben looks up and sees another car leave the driveway across the street. No more cars... they’re good to go.

“It’s time.” he says. He smiles at Rey and sighs. “We’ll be in there twenty minutes at the most.”

“...okay.” he kisses her cheek, reaches into the glove compartment and takes out the black case. “Be out soon.” and he gets out of the car. 

\--

Ben looks down at Hux’s body and sighs. He’s been gone for the last few minutes but... now that Ben is done staging the scene. He sees it. His colleague is dead... all because he wouldn’t keep his mouth shut. 

**_Well, can’t say we’re going to miss him..._ **

“No... we’re not.”

**_Neither will the_ ** **_fiancé_ ** **_..._ **

“No, she’ll be upset. She loved him once...” Ben answers. “She’ll be relieved once the initial shock is over with.”

**_I suppose. So... we’re just going to leave him like this? I thought we wanted him to_ ** **_disappear_ ** **_?_ **

“We do... and he will. From our lives anyway.” he says. “It would be too suspicious for him to go missing after we were with him and Phasma might be charged with his death if we would have done it the normal way.”

**_The normal way works..._ **

“It does but... this is a special situation. Don’t you think?

 ** _I guess so._**  Kylo answers. 

“So we’re agreed. This was the best way to get rid of him.”

**_Agreed._ **

Ben smiles and looks around the room. Just as Phasma left it, plus empty bottles and a now deceased Hux on the floor near the couch. 

“It will have to do.”

**_Let’s get back to Rey then._ **

Ben nods his head and heads out the back door. He peeks from over the fence, watches a couple cars drive by and walks calmly to the car. He gets into the driver’s seat and locks the doors. He looks toward Rey and smiles. 

“Done.” he tells her.

“...okay.” he takes her hand in his and lifts it to his lips. He kisses the top of her hand softly and she smiles. “What now?” she asks. 

“We go home.” he says. “And pretend like nothing happened.”

“...I can do that.”

“I know you can.” he kisses her hand again and lets go. He starts the car and watches the street a moment before driving away.

\--

Ben watches Rey cut the pork from the corner of his eye and watches her build her sandwich. He turns back after a moment and continues to put together his own. Turkey sandwiches are what they could scrounge up for dinner. Rey didn’t seem to mind but Kylo did. 

**_We should be able to feed her more than a sandwich._ **

I know but we haven’t been able to head to the grocery store. We’ll go tomorrow. 

 ** _How about tonight? There’s the twenty-four hour store a few miles away._**  

Yes, but-

**_We could bring Rey._ **

He turns to look at her and smiles when she licks a dollop of mustard from her finger. 

I suppose that’ll be alright... 

**_Ask her..._ **

“Rey?” she turns to him and he sighs. “Um... since we’re pretty much out of everything we need to head to the store. So... if you want... we can go tonight, together.”

“I thought... we couldn’t be seen together?” she asks. 

“We can’t but... if we go around one or so in the morning... there won’t be many people around. It’ll be safe.”

“...are you sure Ben? I don’t want anyone knowing-”

“I know. And no one will.” he answers. “We just need to grab dinner and a few other things for a few days. It’ll be a quick trip.” she looks down at her sandwich and nods her head. 

“Okay.”

“Great. We’ll eat dinner... watch some bad TV and head out when the time is right.”

“Sounds good.” she says with a smile. They head into the living room with their plates and sit on the couch. Rey puts her feet onto the coffee table and takes a bite of her dinner before Ben can even think about it. He smiles and she stares off at the television. 

**_Home... this feels like home Benny..._ **

Yeah... it does... 


	27. Smart or Stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Meta Monday! lol

**_So, why can’t we shop together?_**  Asks Kylo. 

“Because, we have to take precautions.”

**_It’s almost one in the morning... that sounds like the only_ ** **_precaution_ ** **_we need._ **

“Once again, you’re wrong Kylo.” Ben says as he slips on his shoes. “It’s one in the morning on a Saturday. There might be teenagers or worse teachers at the store.”

**_Then why are we even trying?_ **

“...because you thought of it and I was too in the moment to think otherwise. And now, she’s excited.” Ben turns to see Rey exiting the bathroom. She smiles and throws her purse over her shoulder. 

“Ready?” she asks. 

“Yep.” Ben grabs his keys off the table and heads to the garage door. He leads Rey through and once they’re in the car, he opens the garage door and pulls out. He makes sure the door closes all of the way and drives off. They drive through the almost empty streets and within thirty minutes, they’re parked outside the twenty-four hour grocery store. Rey reaches to open her door but Ben speaks. “Hold on.” she stops and looks to him. “I have a list.”

“Oh, alright. What all are we getting?” she asks. Ben takes his phone from his pocket and reads off the items. She nods her head once in a while as he reads on and sighs. “So, a lot.”

“Yeah, that way we don’t have to come back right away. Kylo and I prefer to keep our outside interaction to a minimum.” Rey smiles. “Um... and... so it takes less time...” he quickly copies half of the list and texts it to Rey. She looks down at her phone as it pings reads what he sent. 

“But, I’m going to be right with you...”

“...no.” he says. “We can’t. There’s still a chance we’ll see someone from school inside. So, you’ll get half and I’ll get half. We’ll meet back up here.” Ben takes his wallet from his pants pocket and hands Rey some cash. “That should cover it.”

“...okay.”

“...I know you’re upset but... we have to be careful.”

“...I know.” and she reaches for the door handle. They watch her get out of the car and Kylo sighs. 

**_Should have just stayed home._ **

Ben rolls his eyes. 

“This is all your idea. And we all have to suffer.” Ben gets out of the car as well and they follow behind Rey into the market. They watch as she grabs a cart and they do the same. Ben smiles at her and she gently smiles back. She’s upset with them now...

“Great.” he mutters under his breath. He looks down at his phone and sighs. 

**_Let’s get this over with._ **

\--

When Ben is two items away from being done with his part, he looks to his phone and sees there’s a text from Rey.

***

_Hey... Rose and Finn are here..._

**Oh... alright. Did they see you?**

_Yeah. Just did. We’re talking now..._

***

Shit... shit... double shit! 

**_We should have just stayed ho-_ **

Shut up! Ben yells inside his head. Kylo quiets down and Ben looks back to his phone. 

***

_I said I was out because I had a late night at the diner. They_ _believed_ _me but they’re offering to take me home since it’s so late._

_I’m going to say yes... I can’t say I’ll catch the bus like I normally do... there are no buses this time of night._

**Okay... just head into the house like normal I’ll come get you after they leave.**

_Okay... I’m sorry._

**Don’t be. It’s not your fault we’re here... it’s ours...**

***

Ben grabs the last two things on the list and heads to the check out, but as he goes to get in a line, he sees Rey, Rose and Finn.

**_Fuck..._ **

Rose turns around and smiles. 

“Oh hey Mr. Solo.” Rey and Finn turn too and Ben smiles. 

“Hey there. What are you three doing out so late?” he asks in his most strict voice he can muster. 

“Just grabbing a few things,” says Finn. Rose looks into Rey’s cart then turns back to him.

“Well Rey here is trying to feed a small country but anyway...” she laughs. “Shopping Mr. Solo?”

“You guessed it Tico.” he answers. She smiles and Rey continues to put things onto the conveyer belt. 

They should have just come by themselves tomorrow but... they wanted to spend more time with her. And... they almost began to think they we’re having a normal relationship. As if they ever could...

Rey puts a divider at the end of her items and Ben smiles at her. 

“Thank you.” she smiles and he begins to put the rest of their groceries on the belt. Rey walks to the register and Kylo sighs. 

**_I don’t like that girl..._ **

Ben looks to Rose and sees her eye him. 

Yeah... neither do I... but she’s Rey’s friend. 

**_She can find other friends..._ **

Stop. Ben warns. 

They watch Rey pay for the groceries and pile the bags into the basket. Rey turns and smiles. 

“See you on Monday Mr. Solo.” she says. 

“Good night you three. Get home safe.”

“We will. Rose is a great driver.” says Finn. 

“Glad to hear it.” Ben says. The three of them walk out of the store and Ben sighs as he gets to the register. He smiles at the young man behind it and watches the total go higher and higher. 

Once the bags are packed inside the trunk Ben gets into the driver’s seat and starts the car. 

**_We need to hurry. Rey doesn’t need to be alone._ **

“She’ll be fine for a few minutes Kylo.” Ben says. “It’s not like they’re dropping her off somewhere bad.”

**_You don’t think that dump isn’t bad? It’s not in the best part of town... there’s nothing but bad memories there for her..._ **

“Stop it. Just... stop. We’ll be there in no time. So just keep your panties on.”

**_Snippy_ ** **_snippy_ ** **_..._ **

Ben pulls out of the parking lot and goes to the traffic light. He stares at the red light and tries to not let Kylo’s words get to him. He knows Rey is safe. She has a key to get inside the old house... she knows the area.... she’s fine. 

Ben licks his lips as he gets closer and closer to Rey’s old home. Before he gets there he sees there aren’t any cars parked in front of the house. He pulls up and watches a shadow inside the house move around. He takes out his phone and texts her. 

***

**We’re here.**

_Be right out_

**

Ben watches the lights turn off and, in a moment, Rey comes out of the house and walks down the pathway. He pops the trunk and gets out. He goes around to the back and helps her set the bags inside. He shuts the trunk and they get into the car. Once her belt is on, Rey lays her head against the headrest and lets out a large breath. 

“I am so sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about.”

“...I wanted to go to the store and... they were there.”

“It was out fault.” he says. “Not yours. It was our idea to go shopping, so if you’re going to blame someone, blame us.”

“Ben...”

“Rey.” she looks to him and smiles. “We just have to be more careful. So... no more joint shopping trips...” she nods her head.

“Sounds good.” he runs his hand down her cheek and smiles. 

“Let’s go home.” and he pulls away from the curb. “How were your friends?” he asks as he drives. 

“Good. They were getting back from a trip to the mountains. They were going to stay the weekend but Finn’s grandma called. So, they cut it short.”

“Ah. And Rose...”

“What about her?”

“... did she say anything?”

“About... you?”

“Yeah, she eyed me in line.”

“It’s just weird seeing teachers away from school.”

“Do you think she knows about us?” he asks. 

“No. She does think a have that secret boyfriend but...” she shrugs. “I haven’t given her any clues for who it could be.”

“Well, it seemed like she was thinking about something...”

“Probably just upset about leaving their trip early. I'm sure it’s nothing Ben.” she says. “What does Kylo think?” she asks. 

**_I don’t like her..._ **

Something else...

**_I think she suspects us..._ **

“He thinks the same. That she knows, or at least suspects something.”

“I’m sure she doesn’t. Don’t worry about it. She’s too wound up in Finn she can’t even think of anything else.”

“...okay. If you say so.”

**_I don’t think so. Rose is_ ** **_intelligent_ ** **_... she’ll notice if we’re out with her again_ ** **_by_ ** **** **_coincidence_ ** **_._ **

We’ll have to be careful...

**_Without saying..._ **

They both sigh and Ben continues to drive home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr!  
> I also have a Twitter but I haven’t used it since high school... but you can follow me there if you’d like. (It’s empty rn but I hope to post there about updates)  
> I’m bad at the whole social media thing lol


	28. Pleasure or Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Kylo...

Ben walks into the teacher’s lounge and grabs his mail. He flips through it and sees there’s a memo. Saying that all of the teaching staff is required to head to the library as they get there. Ben sighs and shoves the mail into his bag. There can only be one reason for the meeting...

Hux...

 ** _Just act as surprised as anyone else._** Says Kylo. 

I know, I know. 

Ben heads to the library and takes a deep breath before walking in. He looks at the other teachers faces and tries to replicate their confusion. A few other pile in after him and the principal, Mr. Hutt, stands in front of them. 

“Alright everyone, I’ve called you all here to announce something quite unsettling.” he begins. “I’m very sorry to announce that Armitage Hux has died.” people begin to whisper and he continues. “I don’t know all of the details yet but I will send an email once we know more. I have a substitute lined up for the remainder of the school year, so there’s no need to worry there. We will be having an assembly this afternoon so we can address it to the students.” he says. “Counseling will be provided by Mrs. Holdo. She’ll be in tomorrow, so direct the students there if needed. For now... I’d like to have a moment of silence for Armitage.” and he bows his head. Everyone does the same and Ben bows as well. 

**_Moment of silence!_ ** **_Pft_ ** **_! He_ ** **_doesn’t_ ** **_deserve it._ **

Besides the cheating... and the way he spoke about Rey... he wasn’t all that bad.

**_You can think what you want. But I know a bad egg when I see one._ **

“Alright. Let’s get to work everyone. It’s going to be a tough few days.” everyone begins to disperse and Ben holds onto his bag as he walks from the library. He heads down the hall and to his classroom. All the while listening to Kylo. 

**_The world will be better off without him. We’ll be better off without him. I don’t know what we would have done if he had_ ** **_paid for Rey..._ **

Ben goes to put his bag on his desk but stops. 

“She would have told us if she had...” he trails off. 

**_I think so... wouldn’t she?_ **

Ben licks his lips and sighs. 

“Yeah, she would have. There’s nothing to worry about.” and he sits at his desk. He takes the papers from his bag and signs onto the computer. There’s nothing to worry about...

\--

Ben watches as Rey walks from the kitchen to the living room, bowl filled with ice-cream in her hands. He follows after her and once they’re seated on the couch Kylo speaks. 

**_Can I..._ **

You want some time? Ben asks.

**_Yeah..._ **

Alright... that’s fine with me.

**_Even if I... try to_ ** **_initiate_ ** **_?_ **

Sex? 

Kylo doesn’t answer and Ben sighs. 

Fine... we have to share...

**_Thank_ ** **_you, Benny_ ** **_._ **

Yeah, yeah. 

Ben keeps hold of the bowl tight and reluctantly shuts his eyes. 

\--

Kylo opens his eyes and looks down at the two scoops of vanilla ice-cream. He should have asked before Ben served himself. He doesn’t like vanilla...

He turns to Rey and smiles. 

“So... what do you want to watch sweetheart?” he asks. She turns away from her bowl and smiles. 

“Hi there Kylo... when did-”

“Just now...”

“Is Ben alright?”

“Yeah, I just wanted some time with you.” her smile grows and she scoots closer to him. 

“I’m glad.” he kisses her temple and lays his head on top of hers. “How have you been? How... is it in there?” she asks. 

“It’s... dark. A little lonely sometimes. I’m used to it by now but... it’s nice to be out once in a while.”

“I’m sure it is.” Kylo watches as she eats her ice-cream and looks down to see Ben’s is already melting. 

“Do you want this?” he asks her. “I don’t like vanilla.”

“Oh... sure.” he spoons the ice-cream into her bowl and sets his to the side. “Do you want to get some you’d like?” she asks. 

“No, I'm fine.” he keeps his head on top of hers and take the remote in hand. “Let’s see what’s on...” 

\--

Kylo slips off Ben’s green dress shirt and throws it into the hamper. He takes down the slacks and drops them over the chair in the corner. He can wear those another day...

 ** _In the hamper._** Ben says. 

“They’re not even dirty Benny.”

**_That’s not the point. We wore them, we wash them. You know the drill by now._ **

“Fine, fine.” he puts the pants into the basket and throws on a pair of pajama pants. He doesn’t bother with a shirt and Ben sighs. “What?” Kylo asks. 

**_Subtle..._ **

“Exactly.”

**_Are you really that pent up?_ **

“No... I just want her... that’s all.” Kylo goes to the bed and gets under the covers. He puts his head to the pillow and looks to the bathroom door. 

 ** _Don’t pressure her or anything_**.

“Oh shut up. You know I wouldn’t.” and the door opens. He smiles as Rey comes into view. She’s wearing one of Ben’s t-shirts. "Cozy?” he asks. 

“Very.” and instead of going around the bed to her side... she crawls over Kylo. 

**_You may not be the only one who wants someone..._ **

She slips her legs under the covers and looks to Kylo. 

“Bed time?” she asks. 

“Not if... you’re not ready.” she shakes her head. 

“I’m not...”

“What do you have in mind then?” he asks. She bites her bottom lip and giggles. 

“I think you know...” Kylo smiles back and quickly climbs over the top of her. 

“I do...” he leans down and captures her lips. She moans into his mouth and he feels a shiver go up his spine. 

**_Be good to her..._ **

“Always...” he mutters. He probes her mouth with his tongue and he slides one of his hands down to the edge of the t-shirt. He palms her breast and squeezes. She gasps and he squeezes again. He thumbs her nipple until it hardens under his touch and reaches his hand lower to her panties. He slips his fingers between the fabric and her skin and runs them down her slit. He finds her already wet and her hips move with his fingers. “Wet already sweetheart?” he asks.

“...yes.” he kisses to her ear and gently bites the lobe. “Please...”

“Please what?” he asks. 

“Please fuck me... please Kylo...”

“As you wish...” he stops teasing her and quickly lowers her panties. He throws them onto the floor and slips off his pajama pants. He positions himself in-between her legs and thumbs her clit. 

“Ah!” she cries out. He circles it a few times and takes hold of her hips. He brings her closer and lines himself up. “Please...” and he sinks into her. She gasps and Kylo moans. She always feels amazing... so warm... so right... like she was made for them...

He starts a steady pace and feels her shirt slightly ride up. He forgot to take it off but no matter. He keeps his pace and smiles when she moves her legs. 

“What do you want?” he asks. 

“...closer.” he takes her claves in hand and throws them over his hips. 

“Keep them there.” he quickens his movements and kisses her lips. “That’s it... good girl...” she smiles up at him and he swivels his hips. Her hands go above her head and tangle in her hair. Kylo shuts his eyes and loses himself in her. 

\--

Kylo lays with Rey in his arms and listens to her softly breathing. He stares up at the ceiling and talks with Ben. 

What if she did? He asks. 

 ** _What if she did, what?_** Ben asks back. 

What if she fucked Hux...

**_..._ ** **_Kylo_ ** **_. Let’s not open that can of worms right now. We just had a good time... we don’t need to ruin it._ **

Don’t act like you don’t want to know.

**_I do but I don’t want to make her feel_ ** **_uncomfortable_ ** **_._ **

Neither do I... but... I want to know. 

**_Kylo_ ** **_please..._ **

Kylo looks at Rey and sighs. 

“Sweetheart?” she opens her eyes and smiles. 

“Yeah?”

“Can... can we ask you something?”

“...sure.”

“...it’s about Hux.” she turns over onto her side and sighs. 

“That was kind of awkward today... Rose was pretty upset and Miss. Netal was crying all first period.” she whispers. “But what about him?”

**_Kylo_ ** **_please._ **

Kylo takes a deep breath and sighs. 

“Did... did he pay to have sex with you?” they can see her eyes widen in the darkly lit room; and Kylo immediately regrets asking. 

“Excuse me?” 

**_Fuck..._ **


	29. Fire and Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meta Monday! <3

**_Fuck... fuck... fuck..._ **

Rey climbs out of bed and throws on a t-shirt. She wraps her arms around her and looks down at Kylo. 

“Why... why would you ask me that?”

“I... we...”

“Why would you ask me that?” She asks again. “Why… don’t you think I would have told you? Don’t you think I would have said that the other night; instead of saying he was a nice guy?” 

“Sweet-“

“No. Don’t you sweetheart me!” She raises her voice. “Have I told you every person Unkar made me fuck? No. But I didn’t think I had to!” She goes to the dresser and pulls out a pair of pants. She slips them on and heads out of the bedroom. Kylo covers his face and moans. 

 ** _Go after her and fix this!_** Ben yells. 

Kylo quickly puts on some pajama pants and heads into the living room. He sees Rey with her purse over her shoulder along with her backpack. 

“What are you doing?” he asks. 

“I don’t want to be here right now.” she starts to head to the front door but Kylo gets in front of her. “Get out of my way.” she says. 

“No, don’t leave.” he says. “Talk to me.”

“Get out of my way Kylo.” she says again. 

“You can’t just leave because we had a misunderstanding.” 

“Yes, I can. Now move.” she looks up into his eyes and Kylo sighs. 

“We’re sorry. We... we didn’t mean to upset you but it wouldn’t leave our mind.” he tells her. “It was driving us crazy that, that bastard might have touched you. Hurt, you.” she doesn’t say anything and Ben urges him on.

**_Keep talking. Keep her here._ **

“It was a bad time to bring it up and I’m sorry for that. You know... you know I can’t always keep it all in. But, I’m working on it. You... you’re bringing out the best in us Rey.” he says. “You’re changing us.” 

“How?” she asks. 

“...in so many ways. In ways you can’t even imagine.” he stares into her eyes and watches as her eye lashes flutter. “We’re becoming who we’re meant to be because of you. You’re pushing us to brighter things.” she looks away and shuts her eyes. “We’re going through a metamorphosis with you. We were nothing but bottom dwellers but now... we see the light. You’re our light.” she looks back up to them and sighs. 

“I feel the same way...” she admits. “I feel, I am, different with you two. You’ve helped me change for the better...” Kylo takes a step away from the door and she drops her bags onto the floor. “I don’t... I don’t like talking about what he made me do... I told you everything I want to say before; at school.” Kylo nods. “Who and when and how much... I don’t want you to know. I want to keep that locked deep inside. It’s my burden to bare...”

“But you don’t have to bare it alone...” he says. “You have us now. We’re here for you sweetheart.” she smiles. 

**_You’re not alone..._ **

“You’re not alone.” Kylo repeats. 

“Neither are you.” she says with a smile. 

“And I thought Ben texting you that was cheesy.”

“It is.” she laughs. “It is... but I love it anyway...” and she wraps her arms around him. He holds her to him and lets out a deep breath. 

**_Good job..._ **

Kylo smiles and lays his head on hers. 

“Let’s go back to bed...” he mutters into her hair. 

“...okay.” he leads her back into the bedroom and helps her with her pants and shoes. She slips back into the covers and Kylo follows. He immediately wraps her in his arms and shuts his eyes. 

For once... he made something alright... without hurting someone...

He smiles and listens to the sound of her breathing until she’s fast asleep. 

She is changing them... that wasn’t a lie. None of it was...

\--

Kylo sips his coffee and listens to Ben talk about how much he has to do at school today. 

**_And after lunch Rey’s class has to go to the computer lab and type up their essays. Then for sixth period-_ **

“Okay, okay. I get it. Lots to do.” Kylo buts in. “Can I get inside now?”

**_So, you’re saying you don’t want to be in control today? Is that it?_ **

“Exactly.”

**_Fine then. Let me out._ **

“With pleasure.” he goes to close his eyes when he hears Rey speak. 

“What’s for breakfast?” she asks. He turns to look at her and smiles. 

“Ben will decide, I'm heading in.” she tilts her head and it comes to her. 

“Oh,  _in_.” she says. 

“Yeah.”

“Okay. So, I'll see you later then.” he nods. 

“You will. Maybe if you want to come have lunch with us... I can come out for a bit.”

“Sure, if I can sneak away from Rose.”

“Great. And if not I’ll see you tonight.”

“Okay Kylo.” she leans up and gently kisses his lips. He smiles down at her and sighs. 

**_Come on._ **

Kylo rolls his eyes then shuts them; letting Ben out.

\--

Ben opens his eyes and takes a deep breath. He looks down at Rey and smiles. 

“Morning.”

“Morning.” she leans up again and kisses his lips. 

“Sleep alright, after...”

“Yeah, it was fine.”

“Good... I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be... I understand...” he smiles again and looks at the clock. 

“We don’t have that much time. How do you feel about a sandwich?”

“Sounds good? Canadian bacon?”

“Yep.” and he turns to the fridge. “Prep for me?” he asks. 

“Always.” and she reaches for the bread. He watches her a moment and sighs. She is the light...

\--

Ben sits at his desk and turns the page on the book he’s reading. He hasn’t had much time to read lately but Kylo said he’d stay quiet for the lunch period. Ben is grateful so he gets as far as he can before the bell rings. Rey didn’t come in so they can only assume Rose held her hostage. Kylo laughs and so does Ben. He puts his book away and grabs a piece of paper from the desk, along with a pen. He writes a quick note and puts a piece of tape on it. He sticks it to the door and re-reads it. 

_5_ _ th _ _ & 6_ _ th _ _to computer lab._

**_Do you think they’ll get it?_** Kylo asks.  

Ben rolls his eyes and shuts the door. He heads to the next building over and into the computer lab. He waves at the attendant and sits at the “teacher’s computer” near the back of the room. He listens to the sound of students walking to their classes and soon his own begin to pile in. Some say hi, most walk past and soon Rey walks in with Rose and Finn. He smiles at the three of them and watch as they sit in one of the clusters of computers. He lets himself wink at Rey and she just smiles. Rose turns to her and Rey begins to talk with her friend. 

After the bell rings, Ben stands and heads to the front of the room. He waist for his students to quiet down and speaks. 

“Alright. So basically, you just have to type out your essays today. Print them and tomorrow we’ll go over them in class. You'll have another person read it for you and correct it. So, make sure you don’t use some stupid colored ink, alright. Just black.” he says. “I don’t care if you talk but get your work done.” a few nod their heads and he does the same. “Good.”

“I have a computer at home.” Ben turns to the voice and sees it’s Poe talking. 

“I’m aware most of you have electronics at home Dameron. But I want to make sure you all get it done now. I don’t want any excuses of why you don’t have your essay printed. Like last time.”

“My dog-”

“Enough Dameron. Just get it done.” and he heads back to his seat. He crosses his legs and sighs. He forgot his book...

Shit...

He stands again and heads to the attendant. 

“I forgot something. Can you watch them a minute?” he asks. 

“Sure Solo.”

“Thanks.” he heads out of the lab and walks to his classroom. He unlocks the door and goes inside. He grabs his book from his desk and turns around to see someone standing at the door. He jolts in surprise then realizes it’s Rey. She smiles. “You scared me.”

“Sorry.” she laughs. 

“What do you need?” he asks. 

“Nothing... just wanted a minute of your time, Mr. Solo.” he smiles and sighs. 

“And what can I do for you?” she takes a few steps closer and puts her hands to his chest. He takes a step back and scolds her with his eyes. “No.” he says. 

**_Yes..._ **

“Why? No one’s here.”

“We’re here.” he says. “You should be in the lab, why are you out anyway?”

“I said I needed to run to my locker.”

“And...”

“Mr. Greedo isn’t exactly one for questions.”

“That he isn’t...” she comes closer and Ben sighs. “Rey...”

“Just one kiss... please?”

“Rey...

**_Just one..._ **

He looks into her honey eyes and licks his lips. 

“Fine, one. And it’s back to the lab with you.” she smiles and pushes him to the other side of the room. He can’t help but smile and she leans up. He quickly captures her lips with his and she moans into his mouth. He holds her face still and lets his tongue run against hers. He smiles against her lips and opens his eyes a moment... to see Rose standing behind Rey. He quickly lets go of her and ends the kiss. 

“Be-” he turns her away from him and she gasps. “Rose!”

“I knew it!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr and twitter!  
> adriannaxvi


	30. Truths or Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pronounce myself the cliffhanger queen!!

Ben stares wide eyed at Rey’s friend and he can almost see his life flash before his eyes. This could be the end. Rose could ruin his life... all because of one kiss. He could lose his job... they could go to jail...

“Rose... what are you-”

“No, no. What are  _you_  doing?” Rose asks. Rey doesn’t say anything at first then she sighs. 

“Please... please don’t say anything. We...”

“So, he is the secret guy after all.” she says. 

“...yes.”

“So... you lied to me?” she asked about him. She suspected them... 

“No, I... I-I didn’t want to lie but-”

“We need to get back.” Ben buts in. Rose and Rey look at him and Rey nods her head. 

“We do...” she turns back to Rose and takes a step forward. “Can we... talk after?”

“...yeah. With him?” she asks as she nods to Ben. 

“Ben?” Rey asks. 

“Yeah... we should... talk this through...”

“Okay.” says Rose. 

“You’re not...” Ben begins. 

“No. I won’t tell... not yet. But I do want to know everything.” and she walks out of the classroom. Rey follows behind her and Ben watches as they head down the hall. 

 ** _What are we going to do?_**  Kylo asks. 

“I don’t know...” Ben mutters. And he follows after the girls. 

\--

**_What if she tells? What if she doesn’t like our explanation?_ **

“We don’t have an explanation...” Ben mutters. 

**_Yes_ ** **_we do. We love her. That’s it._ **

Ben puts his head in his hands and groans. One kiss... he should have told her no. But... he can’t resist her. It’s so hard to say no...

**_We need to from now on..._ **

“Yeah...”

**_We need to keep up appearances._ **

“No more lunches... no more kisses...” 

**_Not at school... not again._ **

Ben sighs and hears talking from the hallway. He turns his head and sees Rey and Rose. 

**_Here we go..._ **

He gets out of his chair and smiles at Rey as they walk in. 

“Hi.” he says. 

“...hi.” she says back. She goes to her seat and Rose sits next to her. She looks up at Ben and shrugs her shoulders.

“Talk.” she says. Ben takes a deep breath and takes a quick look at Rey. They know what to say...

“I know it shouldn’t have happened but it did. I started it... went to where she worked and made it happen. It’s not her fault I couldn’t control myself.”

“It wasn’t just you...” she says. “I flirted just as much... I wanted it too. But... Rose, please. Please don’t say anything. This... this isn’t worth him losing his job. You know it won’t be my fault it’ll be his.”

“Why shouldn’t I though?” she asks. “It’s not right Rey.”

“I know, we both know that. But... I love him.”

“Rey-”

“It’s true. He’s the sweetest and most kind person I know. He... he looks out for me and...”

“I love her too.” he says. “This isn’t some fling and I’m not just using her. I care for her Rose.” 

“I don’t know...” 

“It’s the truth.” he tells her. “If I was just using her for sex or anything else...” he shrugs. “I’d stop. But, I’m not. This is real... and... I’m not going to apologize for falling in love.” she just looks at him then turns to Rey. 

“You really love him?” she asks. 

“I do...” Rose sighs. 

“Fine. I won’t say anything.”

“Even to Finn?”

“...yeah. Even to Finn.” she says. “But...” she turns to Ben and points her finger at him. “...if you hurt her. You’re done.”

“I understand.” she keeps her eye on him then stands up. 

“I mean it... you touch one hair on her head and I run to the cops then the principal.”

“Okay Rose.” she turns to Rey and she stands. Rose gets her in a hug then lets her go. 

“Call me later.”

“I will. Love you.”

“I love you too girl.” and she picks up her backpack and leaves. Rey goes over to Ben and he can see her hesitate. 

“We can’t do anything like that her again.” he tells her. “This could have been a huge mess.”

“I know... I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“Yes, it is. I pressured you into it...” he reaches out to her but puts his hands into his pockets. 

“How about we split the blame?” he asks. 

“...sounds good.”

“Okay.” he smiles. 

**_We should get home..._ **

“We need to get home.” he says. “So why don’t you get going?” she nods. 

“Okay.” she grabs her bag and she goes to leave the room. 

“Be safe walking to the store. We’ll be there soon.”

“Okay Ben.” she waves and Ben watches her leave. 

 ** _So... we’re just going to trust Rose?_**  Kylo asks. 

“We have to...”

**_We could..._ **

“No... we’re not going to hurt her. Rey would never forgive us.”

**_Okay... if you say so._ **

“I do... Rose is out of play.”

**_Fine. Let’s finish up here then get our Rey._ **

Ben nods his head and goes back to his desk. He sits down and looks at his computer. He has a few emails. He opens the app and goes through and couple, then... there’s one from the principal. Ben reads over it and sighs. 

**_What?_ **

“...it’s about Hux.”

**_And?_ **

“It’s still under investigation... that’s not good...” 

**_Why would it? We made it look like he drank himself to death!_ **

“I know...” Ben reads over the email again and bites his lip. “The police are going to be questioning the staff... tomorrow.”

**_Great..._ **

Ben exits out of the application and leans back in his chair. 

“They probably already know we were with him before he died... they’ll have a lot of questions...”

**_We should have just got rid of him the normal way._ **

“That wouldn’t have worked Kylo. It would have been more suspicious if he would have just disappeared.” he logs out of the system and grabs his bag and phone. He heads out of the classroom and ignores Kylo talking until he gets to the car. “We just have to remain calm and collected. Answer their questions as much as we can and leave it at that.” 

**_Yeah... but..._ **

“But what?” Ben asks. 

**_What if they already know?_ **

“We’re not in jail Kylo. We’re safe... for now.” and he pulls out of the parking lot. 

 ** _What will happen to Rey if they figure out it was us?_** Asks Kylo.  ** _She has no one..._**

“I know... trust me I know.” he drives to the store and pulls near the back. He stops the car and sees Rey hurry over. They both smile as they see her and she gets into the car. She smiles as she sits down and looks over at Ben. 

“Home?” she asks. 

“Yeah... home.” he drives away from the store and sighs. 

Hopefully... they’ll still be able to have a home together... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on twitter or tumblr!  
> adriannaxvi


	31. Questions and Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, I am super sorry about not updating all last week. My mind is just not wanting to get what I want to write out correctly; but I'm hoping to get back into the swing of things this week.   
> If I don't update on time I'm going to say sorry now lol   
> Thanks for being patient! <3

Ben walks into the teacher’s lounge and check his mail. He didn’t have time this morning, so he has to do it now. He flips through the papers and sees there’s a note saying that every staff member is supposed to stay after classes are over to talk with the police. Just in case some didn’t read their email. Rey knows they won’t be able to pick her up so she’s heading home by herself. Ben and Kylo weren’t happy about it but they couldn’t skip this... it would be too obvious. Ben slips the mail into his bag and goes to leave when he sees the principal standing there. 

“Shit!” Ben yells out. “Sorry you scared me.” he tells the man. He laughs. 

“I get that a lot. I’m fat but I move quietly.” Ben laughs with him and Hutt sighs. “I’m sorry to say Ben but you’ll have to come with me.”

“Sure. What for?” he asks. 

“The police are here.”

“Yeah, I got the email and the memo.”

“Well, they’re set up in the library. They’d like to speak with you first, son.”

“Oh... okay...”

“I’m sure it’s just because you went out with him this weekend.”

“Yeah... it’s pretty surreal. Not knowing that was the last time I was going to see him...” Hutt nods his head and sighs. 

“I understand. It’s been a shock to all of us.” 

“I’ll head over now. Thank you.” and Ben heads out of the lounge. He makes his way to the library and stops just outside the doors. 

 ** _Stay calm and collected._**  Says Kylo. ** _Don’t show fear or-_**

I know. I can do this.

And he goes through the doors. He sees a few police men and women sat at the large tables. A man who Ben can only assume is the sheriff comes up to him and shakes his hand. 

“Ben Solo?” he asks. 

“Yeah, that’s me.” 

“I’m Sheriff Calrissian. We just have a few questions for you.”

“Of course.” and he leads Ben to one of the tables. He sits on once side so Ben sits on the other. He puts his bag near his feet and puts his hands on the table. He watches as Sheriff Calrissian opens up a small notebook and puts his pen to the paper. 

“Okay, obviously you and Armitage Hux were work colleagues, but would you say you two were close?”

“Um, not close. We chit chatted here at school and only went out a couple of times for drinks.” 

“And according to his fiancé, you were out with him Friday evening.”

“I was. We went out for a few beers then we got food at some diner.”

“What bar?”

“The Mos Eisley Cantina.”

“And how long were you there Mr. Solo?”

“An hour, maybe longer.”

“And what diner did you eat at?”

“Maz’s. The small place on 6th. And uh, we didn’t eat actually. We ordered but Hux was too drunk to even take a bite. I took him after only... ten minutes. We had just got out food.”

“Did you take it to go?”

“No. We didn’t.”

“Did he pay or-”

“I did. He went off on our waitress about now even touching but I didn’t want a scene so I just paid.”

“Do you know your waitresses’ name?”

**_Fuck..._ ** **_don't say her name. Don’t!_ **

“Yeah. It was one of our students actually. Rey Niima.”

**_Ben! What the fuck?_ **

“Okay. Would she be able to reassure what happened?”

“Yes.” Bne watches as the man jots down a few things into the notebook, then flips back a few pages. 

“Also... his fiancé said you brought him home.”

“I did. He was in no state to drive, he even arrived at the bar in a taxi. So, I took him home and set him up on the couch like Gwendoline told me to.”

“I see. And that was the last contact you had with him? No phone calls or texts from him to you...”

“No, nothing after that.”

“What did you do when you got home?”

“I took a shower, had some leftovers and went to sleep.”

“And what did you do Saturday?” 

“I slept in to around eleven or so; made some lunch and watched the Futurama marathon.”

“Okay Mr. Solo... do you know if the student who you saw at the diner is around? We’d like to ask her a few things.”

“Um...”

**_Keep her safe... keep her safe..._ **

“...I’m not sure if Rey would still be here or not. I don’t see her after I have her fifth period.” 

“Okay, we’ll ask Mr. Hutt if he can track her down. We’ll be here a while.” Sheriff Calrissian says with a laugh. “There’s always lots to take note about.” he stands so Ben grabs his bag and gets up too. He puts it over his shoulder and shakes hands with the sheriff again. “Thank you for cooperating Mr. Solo.”

“Of course. I think we all want to help in any way we can. I wasn’t close to Armitage as some were but... it’s still a shock.”

“It is. Thank you again Mr. Solo. Have a safe drive home.”

“Thank you.” and Ben leaves the library. He walks down the hall to the main exit and out the door. He heads to his car, and once he’s inside Kylo speaks. 

**_You didn’t have to tell them about Rey._ **

Yes, I did. If they would have found out from someone else... it would have been suspicious. 

**_But-_ **

No buts. There wasn’t another choice Kylo...

**_Okay... g_ ** **_ood job_ ** **_then_ ** **_Benny._ **

Ben smiles and sighs. 

“Yeah... I think they believed me.”

**_Well, most of what you said was true. So..._ **

“There’s nothing really to worry about.”

**_But Rey..._ **

“She’s safe at home by now. They won’t speak to her today.”

**_We’ll just make sure she knows what to say._ **

“Yes, but Kylo... they’re going to go by her house... her old house. They’ll see Plutt isn’t there... they’ll know she’s...”

 ** _Living alone._**  Kylo finishes.  ** _We can tell her to say she hasn’t seen him in weeks. That’s he’s off gambling his savings away._**

“We shouldn’t have killed him...”

**_We had to._ **

“No... we could have waited longer. This is getting too complicated...”

 ** _We can get through_** ** _it_** ** _Benny._**  

“Can we?” and he pulls out of the parking lot.

\--

Ben sits next to Rey and keeps her hand in his. They’ve just gone over what she should say if the police question her but... they haven’t gotten to the hard part. Ben knows she can’t stay with them now. At least not while the police want to talk with her. She won’t like it but... it’ll be safer. 

“So... you know what to say?” he asks. 

“Yeah. I saw you and Hux at the diner. He wanted to stiff me but you paid me. Gave me a nice tip too because he was an ass.”

“Don’t say that. Tip, sure. Ass, no.” she smiles and nods. 

“Okay. Then, you left.”

“Anything else?”

“No. I saw you two get into a car and I got called over to the window to get another table’s food.”

“Good girl.” he rubs the top of her hand with his thumb and smiles. “Okay... there’s something else.”

“What?” she asks. 

**_Gentle..._ **

“I’m sure the police will only try and talk to you at school but... if there’s a chance they go to your house... you’ll have to be there.”

“What?”

“Only until they talk with you. Not a day longer.”

“Ben... please... please don’t make me go.”

“Rey... we don’t want to you to go but it’ll be safer.”

“But I’m safe with you...”

“Yes... you are. But...”

**_Sweetheart..._ **

“...we need to make sure you’re where you’re supposed to be.” he tells her. “And that’s not here...”

“But it is. I’m meant to be here... with you two...” Ben puts his hand to her cheek and sighs. 

“We think so too, but Rey... you have to be seen at the house. It needs to look like you’re still there. And that Plutt is still alive.”

“His truck hasn’t left the yard in weeks...” she says. “No one’s been inside... no one even cares. So, what if I’m not seen there either.”

“If the cops notice you’re not there, they're going to ask more questions. And we can’t have that. Your things are all over this place... if anyone notices...”

“No one cares Ben!” she yells. “No one has ever cared about me or him, or anything about us! We’re invisible!”

“Not to us.” he says. She looks into his eyes and sighs. 

“Please... I don’t want to go back...”

“You won’t be there long... I promise.”

“...Ben.” he leans in and gently kisses her lips. 

“You’ll be back here where you belong in no time.” he whispers. 

“...okay.” she lays her head on his shoulder and he holds her tight. 

**_Ben..._ **

It’s for the best...

He lays his head on top of hers and shuts his eyes. Everything will be okay... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr and twitter.   
> adriannaxvi  
> \--  
> I also got a Curious Cat...  
> AdriannaXVI


	32. Safe and Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day everyone!   
> There won't be many more chapters after this. The end of the story is coming really quickly and I didn't think it would lol But... the characters sometimes decide their own fate, you know? And the climax I've been planning since this fic popped into my head is coming super soon.   
> But, I hope you enjoy!

Ben helps Rey pack up a few things and ignores Kylo. He's trying to change his mind; to let Rey stay with them. But... they can’t. They both know it’ll be smarter if she leaves for a little while. Ben watches as Rey folds a pair of jeans and when it’s inside her suitcase... he puts his hand on hers. She looks up into his eyes but looks back down, just as quick.

“I know you’re upset with us... me. But it’s for the best.” she doesn’t answer him. “Rey... we love you.” she looks back up at him and sighs. 

“I love you too. But... I don’t want to go.”

“I know... but it won’t be for long. We promise.” he squeezes her hand and she squeezes back. “We’ll be here waiting.” she smiles. 

“I know you will.” 

**_We’d wait forever..._ **

Ben smiles and nods his head. 

“Kylo says we’d wait for you forever.” Rey’s smile grows and she walks from her side of the bed, to Ben. “We already have.” She wraps her arms around him and Ben lays his head on hers. 

“I love you both.” they both smile and Ben shuts his eyes. 

**_Not long..._ **

“Not long at all...”

\--

Ben keeps his eyes on Rey as she changes into her pajamas. It’s their last night together for a little while. The last time she’ll sleep in his bed... in his arms. 

**_Our arms..._ **

“Yeah...” Rey turns to him and smiles. 

“What does Kylo say?” she asks. 

“We’re just talking.” she nods and switches off the light before jumping into bed. 

“About me?” she asks. Ben wraps his arm around her and she lays her head on his shoulder. 

“Always...” she chuckles and cuddles closer to his side. 

 ** _Just make sure she feels loved and safe._**  Says Kylo. 

He holds onto her tighter and turns on his side. 

“You know we love you... right?” he asks. 

“Of course I do, Ben... Kylo.” 

“And you know we’ll always protect you.”

“Yes...”

“We’re just doing this to protect you Rey.” he says. “We need to keep you safe...”

“I know... I know.” she turns over and puts her head to his chest. “You can’t blame me for being worried though.”

“No, I can’t. We’re worried too...” he admits. 

“...you are?”

“Of course we are. You’re not going to be here... in our sights. You can’t understand how worried we were before you moved in. Every day... it was as if we’d never see you again. There was a chance... Plutt would take you from our lives.”

“...even before... we...?”

“Yes. Even before we were together. We adored you from the moment we saw you, Rey. And we knew we were supposed to protect you, to be there for you... however we could.” she puts her arm over him and sighs. 

“I love you... both of you...”

**_We love you too sweetheart..._ **

“We love you too. So much...” they both keep their arms around one another and happily drift to sleep. 

\--

**

_Heading to sleep now... I already miss your_ _snoring ;_ _)_

**I do not snore. We miss you too...**

_...I wish I was back home._

**You’ll be back in no time. Don’t worry about it. Oh, did you ask Rose if she’d pick you up?**

_Yeah, she said she would. I just made up some story about not feeling safe on the city bus anymore._

**Good.**

_...she wants to know why my boyfriend isn’t taking me to school._

**Say your boyfriend is a little paranoid about being caught.**

_Oh_ _I did. She said that’s no excuse. If you loved_ _me_ _you’d risk getting caught._

**That makes no sense.**

_I know I know. She’s a weird one..._

**Off to bed now Rey. It’s a school night.**

_Yes Mr._ _Solo ;_ _)_

**Good night Rey... we love you.**  

_I love you too... night._

**

Ben plugs his phone in and sets it on the bedside table. He stares up at the ceiling and takes in a deep breath. 

**_It’s... lonely._ **

“Yeah... it is.”

**_Like... before... her._ **

“I’m just glad I’m not alone. I don’t think I could handle it.” 

**_I’ll always be here for you Benny. You know that._ **

“I know Kylo.”

**_I love you Benny boy._ **

Ben smiles and shuts his eyes. 

“I love you too.”

\--

Ben sits on the couch and flips through the channels. It’s day three after Rey’s been gone and... it’s hard. They’ve gotten so used to having here with them all of the time and now that she’s gone... the house feels empty. Ben lays his head against the back of the couch and listens to the back noise of the news. Kylo’s been quiet most of the day, Ben can feel that he’s upset; even though he hasn’t said so. He’s been with him long enough to know how he’s feeling. He sits there a few minutes, just resting when... his phone rings. 

He gets up from the couch and goes to his bag. He searches for it and soon it comes into his hand. Rey’s calling. 

“Hey there.” 

“Hi... can you talk?” she asks. 

“Yeah. What’s up? Is there something wrong?”

“...yeah.”

**_What’s wrong?!_ **

“What’s wrong Rey?” he asks. 

“Um... the police came, like you said they would.”

“...okay.”

“And...” he hears her sigh. “...and they wouldn’t talk to me without Unkar’s okay.”

**_Shit..._ **

“Okay... um... what did you say?”

“I said that he was gone. And they asked whose truck was parked outside. So, I said his... and... and... they asked where he was without his truck. So, I said he left with one of his friends. Some guy from work. And they asked for Unkar’s number, so I gave it to them and they called him, and well it was that message that comes on when you don’t pay your bill. So, then they asked if my phone was on. I said yeah, because I pay for my own phone which... made them curious. And then they stopped asking questions but they gave me a card and said to call when Unkar gets back.”

“Okay... well...”

**_We fucked up Benny. We fucked up! We shouldn’t have said her name!_ **

“They would have found out sooner or later...” Ben mutters. 

“What?” asks Rey through the phone. 

“Nothing... talking to Kylo. Um... did they say anything else?” he asks. 

“No... they just seemed suspicious...” she says. “Ben... what if they call CPS?”

“They won’t... you’re-”

“I’m not eighteen for two more months Ben. They... they could take me away.”

**_No! No, they can’t!_ **

“Yes... they can...”

“What do we do Ben?” she asks. 

“...I don’t know.”

 ** _We have to fix this. We have to keep her with us!_**  Kylo yells. 

“Ben...” he hears. 

“It’ll be okay Rey. We’ll take care of it.”

“How?”

“...we’ll figure it out.”

 ** _How?_** Asks Kylo.

Ben doesn't know...

...for once... he doesn’t know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or twitter. (I'm on twitter more now a days)   
> adriannaxvi  
> Curious Cat  
> AdriannaXVI


	33. All or Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday!   
> After this... there is only ONE more chapter!

Ben listens to Rey’s frantic voice on the phone and tries to calm her down but... it’s no use. She’s spiraling. 

“Rey, Rey come on. It’s going to be okay.”

“No, no it’s not! They’re sending someone tomorrow morning Ben!”

“I know but it’s going to be alright.”

“No, it’s not! You said I could come home! But I can’t now! They’re going to put me in another home! They think... they think I got rid of Unkar...” she says. “I... I know it. They were asking all these questions Ben.”

“They don’t think you got rid of him. They probably just think your protecting him. Like he’s off illegal gambling or something.”

**_This is all our fault..._ **

“Ben... let’s run away. We can go anywhere. You said you wanted to take me to the beach. Let’s go there, anywhere.”

“Rey, you can’t run.”

“Yes, I can! I’ve done it before!”

“It’s not necessary though. It won’t be for long.”

“That’s easy for you to say! You’re not going to be there!” she yells. “And what if they convict me? Huh! What if they charge me with his death!?”

“They won’t. There's no evidence. He’s just gone.”

“But, but-

“I promise... it’s going to be okay.” he tells her. “We’ll fix it.”

 ** _How?_**  Asks Kylo.  ** _How can we fix this?_**

“Ben...”

“I promise Rey... we’ll make sure nothing happens to you.” she doesn’t answer and he sighs. “Rey... we swear nothing bad is going to happen to you. We know what to do...”

**_We do?_ **

“Ben... please... I don’t... I can’t handle this...”

“...you can and you will. You’re a strong woman Rey. You’re almost eighteen, graduation isn’t far away... you can do this.”

“What if I can’t?”

“You can, you know you can. You’ve survived this long, haven’t you?”

“...yeah.”

“Then you can handle a tiny bit more. Kylo and I... we’ll take care of the police.”

“How?” she asks. 

“You’ll see.”

\--

Ben sits on the couch and goes through his personal files. His bank information, the deed to the house... every piece of important information that should be stashed away for unknown reasons. He puts it all into a manila folder and writes Rey’s name on it. 

  ** _It’s not necessary Ben._**

“Yes, it is. We need to make sure she’s taken care of.”

**_Yes_ ** **_we do but we-_ **

“We’re going to be going away... you know that.”

**_Not if we-_ **

“Kylo... it’s going to happen. If not for Plutt’s death... for our relationship with Rey.”

**_She’s almost of age._ **

“Not yet though. And... we don’t have time to wait. The police are suspicious, Plutt is gone... they’re going to pry and pry until they get to the bottom of it. And... they’ll blame Rey. We can’t have that.”

**_No... there has to be another way._ **

“The police are going to need to blame someone... and... I’m willing.”

**_What if I’m not?_ **

“It doesn’t matter... we said we’d protect her...”

**_We can’t protect her if were locked up Ben!_ **

“Yes, we can. If we’re to blame... she’s safe.”

**_Ben... we can’t leave her._ **

“We have to...” Ben whispers. 

\--

Ben walks into the bank and waits in line behind some man with a leather jacket. He listens to Kylo talk about how idiotic his plan is but he’s made up his mind. This... is only going to end one way... 

Once it’s his turn, he smiles at the woman behind the counter and sighs. 

“Hi there, I’d like to withdraw.”

“Okay, card?” he takes out his wallet and hands her his bank card. “Okay... Mr. Solo. How much would you like to withdraw?”

“All of it, if possible.”

“I’m sorry. Did you just say all of it?”

“I did. I’m switching banks you see.”

“Oh well if there was a problem, I’m sure we could help you with that.”

“Oh no. I’m sorry but I’ve already made up my mind.”

“Well... sir, I don’t think we can get you your whole account liquidated today. You see we don’t keep all of the money here. We have it stored at our main-”

“I understand. But I’d like to get this done with as soon as possible. If I could get a third of it now even.”

“Um... let me talk to my supervisor.” he nods his head and Kylo speaks. 

**_This isn’t going to work and you know it._ **

Shut up. It will. If I just act like I got screwed over they won’t think a thing about me moving my money somewhere else. And if I can get it over the next few days-

“Hello Mr. Solo. I’m the branch manager, if you could come with me?” he follows behind a woman wearing a blue pants suit into an office. She sits behind the desk, so he takes a seat in one of the chairs on the other side. “So, you’d like to liquidate your account?” she asks. 

“I would. I've decided to change banks.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. If you could elaborate.”

“No, I’d prefer not to. I’d just like to get my money into my other account.”

“Okay. Well, Mr. Solo it would take at least a week for your entire savings and checking to get transferred to another system.”

“That’s why I wanted to make a withdrawal.”

“I understand sir. But-”

“You can’t give it to me.” he finishes. 

“Exactly. So...”

“Could I withdrawal my checking today... and have my savings transferred to another bank as funds become available?” he asks. 

“Um...” she looks through her computer and nods her head. “That can be done. We just need your new routing number.”

“Okay.” he goes into his other pocket and gets the checkbook from “his” new account at a neighboring bank. In reality... it’s not his... it’s Rey’s. He reads her the routing number and she inputs the data into the computer. “How long do you think it will take?” he asks. 

“At least a week.”

“Okay.”

“I’m sorry there’s no other way to do this Mr. Solo.”

“No, it’s fine. I understand.”

“If you could sign these papers for me and fill out a withdraw form. I can get your money.”

“Thank you very much.” and she leaves the room. Ben looks down at the papers and Kylo sighs. 

**_Get this over with..._ **

Ben rolls his eyes and begins to fill out the blank spaces.

\--

Ben takes the key to the safety deposit box and strings it onto the necklace chain he bought. He puts it into his pocket and gets out of his car. He’s sure the police are watching her, to make sure she doesn’t run. So... they should see him.

**_Ben... are you sure?_ **

“More than anything...” and he goes to her front door. He knocks on the door and she immediately throws it open. She rushes into his arms and he sighs as he lays his head on hers. “It’s okay.” he whispers. “I’m here...” and he backs her up, so they’re inside. He shuts the door with his foot and he hears her cry to his chest. “We’re here...”

**_We’re here, sweetheart._ **

Ben keeps his arms around her and looks around the small house. She’s cleaned a bit... her bags are still packed though. He knows she wants to run. But he can’t let her. She can’t run from this... and neither can he. 

\--

After her crying is done, and they’re lying on her bed, staring into each other’s eyes... he hands her the key on the chain. She looks it over and back to him. 

“What’s this to?” she asks. “If anything. 

“It’s to a safety deposit box at the Naboo Bank. It's... yours.”

“Mine?”

“Yes... I made you an account there. You left your wallet at my place so...”

“Oh... okay. Um... why?”

“You’ll see.”

“What’s in it?” she asks. He smiles and sighs. 

“Once again, you’ll see.” he says. “But, you are not allowed to go there until after you’re birthday.”

“Ben... what...?”

“Just... do as I say. Please.” she squirms in place and shakes her head.

“I don’t feel good about this...”

“Neither do we. But... everything is going to be fine.” he says. “I put it on a chain so you can wear it. Just pretend it’s a necklace and nothing more.”

“...okay.”

“You trust us, right?” he asks. She nods. 

“I do.”’

“Then you have nothing to worry about.” and he puts his arm over her side. “And tomorrow at school... I’m going to do something and I need you to go along with it.”

“What are you going to do?” Ben just smiles and puts his forehead to hers. 

**_Ben... you need to tell her._ **

The less she knows the better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or twitter.   
> adriannaxvi  
> Curious Cat if you have any questions   
> AdriannaXVI


	34. Freedom or Captivity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last chapter of Meta!   
> I really loved writing this, especially my boys! It was so fun to do the two different "personalities"!   
> But, ya know, everything has to come to an end.

Ben walks into the school and looks around for Rey. Today is the day... the end. They’re going to protect her... by... fucking themselves. They’re going to kiss her, in front of as many people as possible. Hopefully colleagues and maybe the principal. He needs to put it out there. That he’s in love with her. That-

“Ben.” he hears. He turns to his right and see the principal, Mr. Hutt standing at the office door. “We need to talk.”

**_Fuck..._ **

“Okay.” and he follows him to his office. And one they're inside... Ben sees two policemen. Shit...

“Take a seat Ben.” he does as he’s told and Kylo sighs. 

**_I suppose we don’t have to make a spectacle of ourselves._ **

“What’s-” Mr. Hutt holds up his hand so Ben shuts up. 

“It has come to my attention that your involved romantically with a student.” Ben stays quiet and Hutt continues. “With Rey Niima.”

**_What now Ben? What do we do? This isn’t the plan._ **

No... but’s it’s close...

“Um... I...”

“I don’t want any bullshit Ben. Is what these men say true?”

“...yes. It is.”

“Ben...” the man covers his face with his hands and Ben hears him sigh. “Why... you were such a promising teacher. There hasn’t been anything like this even be rumored about you.”

“No... because... Rey is... Rey is the first student I have ever had feelings for.”

“How can I believe you?” he asks. 

“... you can’t. But it is the truth. Rey is the only one.” Hutt just stares at him and sighs once more. 

“Ben... you know... if you admit this...”

**_Here it comes..._ **

“...I have no choice but to fire you.” Ben just nods and grips onto his bag strap. “And... the state is filing charges against you.” Ben looks up at the officers and sighs. 

“...for what exactly?”

“For being in a sexual relationship with a student under the legal age limit.” says one officer. “We have to take you in Mr. Solo.” Ben takes a deep breath. 

“How do you know it was sexual?” he asks. 

“...aren’t they all?” asks the other officer. 

“We gained information through your cell records between yourself and the student in question. You were seen exiting the student’s place of housing and engaging in a romantic gesture.”

“So a kiss...” he mutters. 

“Yes.” Ben sighs and nods his head. “So... Mr. Benjamin Solo, I’m placing you under arrest.” Ben stands up and the second officer takes his bag. He puts his hands behind his back and he feels the cuffs go around his wrists. “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you.” and he’s being pushed out of the office. He keeps his eyes down as he’s paraded down the hall but then...

“Ben!” he looks up and sees Rey walking to him. “What’s going on?!” she yells. 

“Rey stay back.” he hears Mr. Hutt say. 

“No, what’s going on?!”

“Rey, it’s okay.” Ben says. “Everything’s okay.” 

“Miss please stay back.” says the officer. 

“No! Ben, wait please! It’s not him! It’s me! It was all me!” she yells. 

**_Sweetheart..._ **

“Rey, stop. It’s okay.” says Ben. “

“It’s not okay! They’re... they’re...”

“I know but... it’s how it’s supposed to be.” he whispers. “I love you.” and the officer pushes him hard in the back. 

“Ben...” she cries. He keeps walking along with the officers and keeps his eyes on Rye or the floor. He can feel the cameras on him, the phones... damn the internet... “Ben please... don’t do this. Don’t let them take you from me...” Ben looks to her as they exit the building and smiles. 

“We said we’d protect you...” he whispers. “This, is protecting you.”

“But... but...” he sighs and watches as the other officer opens the car door. “What am I going to do?”

“...remember what I told you last night.” he says. “Everything be will be fine.” 

**_Let me out..._ **

Kylo...

**_Let me out!_ **

Ben quickly shuts his eyes and lets Kylo free.

\--

Kylo opens his eyes and looks to Rey. 

“I love you.” he says. “We love you sweetheart.”

“I know... I love you too...” she cries. 

“This is for you. All for you. I know... I know it seems wrong but... we had a plan. And... he’s right... it’ll be okay.”

“Ky-” she quickly shakes his head and she stops. “Ben... Ben don’t...”

“I’m sorry...” and he gets pushed into the cop car. 

\--

Ben sits in his jail cell and lets himself speak to Kylo. Everyone else in here is mumbling to themselves so... why can’t he?

**_So... they suspect us for Plutt’s... disappearance._ ** **_But there’s no evidence. It’s a good thing you’re an expert in cleaning up._ **

Ben laughs. 

**_But.... the whole... rape charge._ **

“They can’t make it stick. She’s not eighteen but the legal age limit for consent is sixteen. They can’t charge me with rape, it’s just a threat. At most we’ll get charged with the illegal relationship... that’s...”

**_Five years..._ **

“Yeah...” Ben whispers. 

**_That’s a long time Benny._ **

“It is... but... it could be worse.” Kylo nods his head and sighs. 

**_What if she finds someone else in that time? What if this is for nothing?_ **

“She won’t. She loves us... don’t you trust her?”

**_I do._ **

“Then? There’s nothing to worry about. It’s five years at the most... we can work with that.” Ben stops talking as an officer walks by and sighs. 

**_Five years without Rey..._ **

“It’s going to be hell...” 

\--

Ben keeps his eyes on the paper and smiles. Their first letter from Rey. He’s finally allowed correspondents... and he only wants her letters. Her words. He has some from his mother but... they’re not important, only this letter is. 

**_Read it already!_ **

Ben smiles and lets his mind go to Rey. 

_B & K_

_I wish I knew how to start this letter but... I don’t. And all I can think of to say is, hi. And I miss you so much. It’s been tough without you... but I know it’s for the best; like you said._

_I’m no longer in the system since I'm of age. I’m renting this place from_ _Maz_ _and_ _Chewie_ _for cheap. I know... I know you want me to stay in the house but... I can’t. It’s too strange without you there. I tried..._

_There’s too much for me to tell you right now. But, I hope I can come visit soon. I was talking to someone there in the visitor’s section and they said you just have to be on your best behavior and get that privilege. So... be good? Especially K... I know how much of a hard head you can be._

_How are you doing? I hope okay... even though I'm sure it’s no picnic._

_Please write back soon... I miss you ‘two’. ; )_

_Love always,_

_Rey_

Ben wipes a tear from his eye and sighs. 

**_She’s as wonderful as ever._ **

“Yes, she is...” Ben re-reads the letter again and again until he has it memorized. And once a guard comes by, he asks for paper and a pencil. The guard says he’ll get some tomorrow and Ben thanks him. He sits back on his cot and smiles at the paper. 

**_We have to be good..._ **

“We will...”

\--

Ben walks in time with the other men in line and waits for his turn. After a few minutes, he’s allowed to walk on his own and to the small window where... he’ll get to see Rey. He sits on the stool and waits until a red-light flashes once and the guard yells. 

“You get ten minutes and ten minutes only! When the red-light flashes, you get back in line!” Ben nods and sighs. He waits a moment and sees the men beside him begin talking. But... where is-

**_Rey._ **

He looks back to the window and sees her siting there on the other side of the glass. He quickly picks up the phone and she does the same with a smile on her face. 

“Hi.” he says. 

“...hi.” she whispers. 

“How... how are you?” he asks. “Are you good? Are you okay?”

“Yeah... I’m alright. How have you been?”

“Good... I’m good.”

“You... seem… different. And your face…” Ben touches his black eye and shakes his head. 

**_It was nothing. We didn’t fight back so we could see you…_ **

“Yeah... I’m sorry. We… we were good. That’s why you’re here. We didn’t fight back so we wouldn’t get sent to the hole.” They watch as Rey wipes her eyes with the back of her hands and cries.

“I’m so so sorry Ben.”

“Don’t be.” he tells her. “We’re fine. It’s just superficial.” 

**_Let me out. I want to talk with her._ **

“Kylo... wants to talk.” she nods her head. 

“Okay.” Ben shuts his eyes and let’s Kylo take over. 

\--

Kylo looks into Rey’s eyes and smiles. 

“Hi sweetheart.”

“Hi... are you two okay?” she asks. 

“Yeah... we’re fine. This...” he says as he points to the black eye. “...it’s nothing.”

“You should have fought back.”

“We couldn’t... we knew you were coming this week so... we had to be good. Like you said.” she smiles. 

“...okay.” he watches as he wipes her eyes again and she sighs. “Um... I... I have some news.”

“What about?” he asks. 

**_Is there something wrong?_ **

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“No, no I’m fine. Um...”

 ** _What's wrong?_** Asks Ben.

“I’m... I’m pregnant.”

“...what?” Kylo asks. 

“I’m... I’m pregnant...”

**_...pregnant?_ **

“You’re pregnant... as in... having a baby?” he asks.

“There’s no other pregnant...” she whispers. 

**_Ask how far along she is? If she knows the sex. If... if she’s okay._ **

“How... how far along are you?” he asks. 

“Almost two months.”

“Two months...”

**_Before we got in..._ **

“So...”

“Don’t insult me.” she says. “I wouldn't be here if it wasn’t yours.” she says with a smile. 

“...is it a boy? Is it a girl?” Kylo asks. 

“I don’t know yet... but I do have an appointment next month. We should know then.”

“Okay... um...” Kylo smiles. “I want to hold you...”

“I know... I want that too...” she puts her hand to the glass and he does the same. 

“Why... why didn’t you tell us when we spoke on the phone?” he asks.

**_Was she afraid of how we’d react?_ **

“Did you... not want us to know? Or... were you worried?”

“Was I worried about telling my boyfriend is who currently in prison? Yes.” she says. “But... I wanted to tell you both in person.” Ben smiles and sighs.

**_Who’s taking care of her?_ **

“Who’s taking care of you?”

“Maz. She’s been great. And Rose has been a good friend... she bought me this little yellow blanket.”

“That’s good. Um...”

**_I’m so sorry..._ **

Kylo frowns. 

“...we’re so sorry we’re not with you.” Rey nods. 

“...it’s okay. Um... you’ll, you’ll be able to see them and... I’ll tell them all about their daddy.” Kylo and Ben smile. 

**_Daddy..._ **

“We’re going to be dads...”

“You are. So... take care of yourselves.” Kylo nods his head and looks into Rey’s eyes. She’s everything... their love... their life... the mother of their child...

There were times they wished they wouldn’t have chosen certain paths but... Rey... Rey is the one good thing that came of their choices. She’s given them more than she could ever imagine. 

\--

Four and a Half Years Later

\--

Ben walks out through the mechanical gate and holds onto the small bag of belongings. He walks to the parking area and looks around. Rey should be here to get him. But... he doesn’t see the car. 

 ** _She’s probably running late. She said Hope was being a handful lately._**  Says Kylo.

“Yeah...”

**_You have no reason to be worried Benny._ **

“I know.” he walks down the cars and as soon as he gets to a silver car, he hears voices. He looks to the opposite side of the lane and sees Rey standing by an open back door. 

**_There she is..._ **

“Come on honey. We have to go see daddy. But on your shoes please.”

“No! I hate shoes!” he hears their daughter yell. 

“I know but we need to wear them. Okay? You can take them off once we get back into the car. But right now...”

“Everyone has to wear shoes.” he says. Rey turns and looks to Ben. “Hi.” she smiles and covers her mouth with her hand. Ben walks to her and wraps his arms around her. He hugs her no more than a moment and hears his daughter’s voice. 

“Daddy!” he lets go of Rey and looks into the open car. There is Hope, a small spitting image of Rey with his black hair. Dressed in a yellow sundress. 

“Hi princess!” Hope scrambles out of the car and flings herself into his arms. 

“I missed you! I missed you!”

“I know... I missed you too...” he kisses the top of her head and Kylo smiles. 

**_Our little girl..._ **

Ben keeps his hold on their daughter and smiles as Rey’s arms go around them. He leans down and Rey gently kisses his lips. 

**_Our family... our little family._ **

Ben runs his nose along Rey’s and sighs as she runs her hand down his face. 

This has been a long time coming. Like a caterpillar waiting to turn into a butterfly. They didn’t know who they were supposed to be. A killer... a teacher... a stalker even... but no. None of those things were them. This... this is who Ben and Kylo are meant to be. A father... a protector... a husband... well... one day. 

He keeps one arm wrapped tightly around Hope and kisses her cheek. While he puts the other around Rey’s waist. 

This is who they are now. 

\--

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and taking a liking to my precious baby boys, Ben and Kylo! <3


	35. EPILOGUE- Sand and Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of two epilogue I have written! I hope to post the next tomorrow but we'll see lol

Ben stares out the window and watches as tress and cars fly by. He can’t wait to be home, in his own bed... with Rey. She said they have moved into the house a couple weeks ago and that Hope enjoys living there so far. She likes having the back yard to play in and she’s hoping to get a puppy. 

**_We never had a pet..._ **

No... but if it would make her happy; she could have twenty dogs. 

Kylo laughs and Ben smiles. He reads a sign and becomes confused. 

“Rey, where are we going?” he asks as he looks over to her in the driver’s seat. 

“Well, why don’t you ask your daughter?” Ben smiles and turns his head to the back seat. Hope is staring at him with a toothy grin. 

“Where are we going princess?” he asks. Her fingers lace together and she giggles. 

“Beach, daddy!” she yells. 

“The beach...” he looks back to Rey and she smiles. 

“You both said you’d take me there. And we never got to go; so... I thought it would be a good start to our life together.” Ben smiles and so does Kylo. 

“It would be.” he says. “We... we’re sorry we couldn’t take you...”

“It’s fine Ben. Now, we get to go as a family.” she looks into the rearview and sighs. “What are you most excited for, Hope?” she asks. 

“Um... uh... sand castle.”

“You want to build a sand castle?” Ben asks. 

“Yeah.” he hears. Then she keeps talking. “Daddy?” 

“Yes princess?”

“Are... are you going back to the glass place again?” Ben hesitates and sighs. 

“Um... no I’m not.” he tells her. 

**_She’s just curious..._ **

“I’m going home with you and mommy. And... I’m never going back there. I’m going to spend all my time you princess.”

“...pinky promise?” she asks. Ben turns around and smiles at the ray of sunshine in the backseat. He puts out his hand and she does the same. 

“Pinky promise.” he whispers.

**_Pinky promise..._ **

They intertwine their pinkies and Hope smiles. 

“Okay daddy.” Ben keeps hold of her hand a moment and turns back around. 

**_We have to be there for her Benny._ **

“Yes, we do.” Ben says aloud. And he looks out the window once more. 

\--

Ben carries Hope on his shoulders while Rey walks behind them with the blanket and bags she packed. Hope talks about how Auntie Rose said to take lots of pictures and Ben tells her that they will. But his phone is dead... it’s been dead for four years... 

“Don’t worry.” he hears. He turns and looks at Rey’s smiling face. “We’ll get you a phone in a couple days. 

“Kay.” he comes closer and nudges him. 

“Is this okay? I mean... Hope really wanted to go and... I don’t know... I thought it would be nice…”

“It’s perfect.” he says. “This... is a great beginning.” 

“Okay...” she looks off and Ben sighs. 

“Don’t.” he tells her. “We are so happy to be here with you two. You could have taken us anywhere and it would have been fine. And... we owe you some happiness...”

“You gave me four years of happiness before you went away...” she says. He squeezes Hope’s legs and nods his head. “...you just didn’t know it.” 

“Daddy! Hurry!” he hears from above him. He looks down at Rey and she laughs. 

“Hurry daddy.” he quickly kisses her cheek and walks faster to where the sand touches the pavement. Once their half way through the sand he kneels down and lets Hope off his shoulders. She immediately starts to run to the water but he catches her. 

“No, no. Wait until mommy gets you ready.”

“Awwww.” he kisses her forehead and Kylo smiles. 

**_Can I...?_ **

Ben nods and shuts his eyes.

\--

Kylo keeps his eyes shut a moment and listens to the sounds of the ocean. The waves... the seagulls...

“Daddy.” he opens his eyes and looks to their daughter. 

“Yes buttercup?” he asks. 

“Can we find seashells?” Rey pulls Hope’s hair into a ponytail and she looks over at him.

“Of course, we can.” he looks to Rey and watches as she puts sunscreen over Hope’s cheeks. 

“Okay. You’re ready. Just stay close to daddy.”

“Okay mommy.” she takes Kylo’s hand and they start to walk to the water. 

“Kylo.” he looks to Rey. “Hi.” he smiles and walks over to her a second. She looks into his eyes and he leans down. He places a kiss to her lips and rubs his nose to hers. 

“We’ve missed you so much sweetheart.”

**_So much..._ **

“We’ve missed you too.” she kisses his lips again and Hope pulls on his hand. 

“Daddy; come on!” Kylo laughs and lets her pull him along to the water. 

 ** _Keep a watch over our daughter._** Says Ben

I will... don't you worry. I’m not going to take my eyes off her. 

They walk along the beach and Hope puts shell after shell into her small red bucket. Kylo keeps her hand firmly in his and listens to her talk about school and her favorites dolls. He talks with her and answers questions she has and then, she asks something besides the obvious child questions. 

“Are... are you other daddy now?”

**_Sweet girl..._ **

 Kylo smiles and nods his head. 

“Yes... how do you know?” he asks. 

“You call me buttercup... and... you call mommy sweetheart...” she says. “And... and only other daddy says that.”

“That I do... and... other daddy is named Kylo...” 

“Kylo...” she says with a smile. He leans down to kiss her temple. 

“You are so smart.” she giggles and they continue to walk. 

\--

Kylo watches Rey and Hope walks along the water and takes pictures of them with her phone. He quickly presses the screen as Rey points to a seagull and smiles. 

**_This has been a great day..._ **

“It has...”

 ** _...what’s wrong?_**  Asks Ben.

“I’m afraid this is a dream.” he answers. “...and... we’re going to wake up and... they’re going to be gone and we’ll be back in our cell.”

**_This is real Kylo. We’re here with Rey... our daughter..._ **

“It’s hard to believe...”

**_I know... but it’s real._ **

Kylo smiles and watches as Rey turns around with Hope in her arms. 

“Kylo, Ben!” she calls out. 

**_Go on. This is our new start... enjoy it._ **

“I will.” Kylo gets up from the blanket and walks through the sand. Hope opens her arms to him and he takes her in his. He holds her close and shuts his eyes. He feels Rey’s arms go around him and he smiles. He looks down at her and then out to the ocean. 

This is a great start. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr and twitter  
> AdriannaXVI


	36. EPILOGUE- Mr. and Mrs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here is the last epilogue!   
> Thank you all so much for coming along on this little journey with me and my boys!

Ben looks into the mirror as he straightens his tie and smooths his hair back again. 

 ** _We look good..._**  says Kylo.

“You think?” Ben asks. “I feel like I’m going to walk out there and look nothing like I should.” 

**_Rey put everything together. We are exactly how we should be._ **

Ben smiles and nods his head. 

“She did.” 

**_Everything is going to be perfect._ **

“We can hope so. She deserves it.” Kylo smiles.

**_She does._ **

A knock on the door stops their conversation and Ben turns toward the sound. In walks Chewie and Hope. 

“Wow... daddy you look so pretty!” Ben smiles and looks down at their daughter. Dressed in a pastel blue dress. Her dark hair is braided with flowers scattered though it. 

**_Look at her..._ **

“Do I?” he asks. “I think you look prettier.” he picks her up, spins her and holds her close. She giggles and puts her arms around his neck. “How’s mommy?” he asks.

“She looks super pretty daddy.”

“I’m sure she does. Mommy always looks pretty.” Hope smiles and he kisses her forehead. He looks to Chewie and sighs. “Is she ready?” he asks. The tall bearded man nods his head and Ben does the same. Chewie doesn’t say much... but he’s been a good grandpa to Hope... a father to Rey... “Okay.” he looks back to Hope and smiles. “It’s time.” Hope’s smile grows and Ben puts her down. “Go with grandpa and I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay daddy.” she goes over and takes Chewie’s hand before they exit the small room. Ben rubs the back of his neck and sighs. 

**_Here we go._ **

\--

Ben closes his eyes at the slight breeze and takes a deep breath as he feels the sun shine on his face. He’s glad that the weather stayed nice, Rey wouldn't have been happy if they would have had to change venues. She wanted to desperately get married on the beach... so he and Kylo both thank the clouds for staying away. 

He opens his eyes and watches as Rose walks down the aisle holding an arrangement of white flowers. Her pale blue dress pools around her feet and once she’s to the other side of him... Hope is next. But instead of holding flowers, she’s holding a small sign that says, ‘Hey daddy, Here comes mommy.’ He can’t help but smile and she goes to his side. Which, she isn’t supposed to do. He puts his hand on her back and pushes her toward Rose. She holds out her hand and pulls Hope to her. Ben smiles at Rose and she smiles back. He’s glad they were able to become “friends”. For Rey’s sake. 

Ben turns toward the aisle and sees Chewie before he sees Rey. He’s so much taller than her. They begin to walk down the aisle and Ben takes a deep breath. 

**_Just stay calm... we’re not going to screw up._ **

I wasn’t thinking that. Says Ben. But I am now.

Kylo laughs and Ben keeps his eyes on Rey. Her dress is flowing around her and her hair is in a three bun up-do with strands falling from it. Once they’re standing in front of Ben, Chewie kisses her cheek and Ben takes her hand. She smiles up at him and mouths the word ‘hi’. He can only smile back and he leads her the rest of the way to the alter. 

\--

Ben watches from the bed as Rey exits the room with Hope. She waves at him as Rey carries her off and once they’re out of sight... he gets out of bed. It’s been four days since their wedding and they haven’t been able to... consummate, yet. He grabs a few candles from the dresser and lights them before shutting the curtains. Shielding their room from the rain outside. 

**_Candles? Really?_ **

“It needs to be romantic.” he whispers. Ben slips off his t-shirt and quickly combs his hair. He slips back into the black and red covers and takes a deep breath. He listens to Rey talking with Hope down the hallway and he smiles. 

**_It’s been one hell of a year._ **

“It has... a great year...” 

**_We have a life now... one that we didn’t even knew we wanted._ **

“Well... we knew we wanted Rey... and now... we can’t imagine our life without Hope.” 

**_It’s bring your dad day at school on Friday._ **

“Yeah, I heard...” he answers. “You get the first half, I get the second.”

**_Deal._ **

Ben smiles and he hears the door shut down the hall. He smiles as Rey comes back into the bedroom and she looks around the room.

“What’s this?” she asks. 

“I thought... we could finish what we started the other day.” she smiles and sighs. 

“We didn’t get far...” 

“No, we didn’t, Mrs. Solo.” her smile grows and she shuts the bedroom door. She switches off the bedroom light and she stands there... basked in the candle light. She flips the lock and slowly makes her way over to the bed. She puts one knee on to it and sighs. 

“What were you thinking, Mr. Solo?” she asks in her most seductive tone. She puts her hands to her pajama pants and Ben licks his lips. “Anything... special?”

“No.” he answers. “I just want to make love to my wife.” her expression changes from lust to love in the matter of a second. 

“Oh Ben...” she climbs into the bed and gets under the covers with him. She turns over onto her side and Ben does the same. He puts his hand to her face, brings it closer to his and kisses her lips. “I love you.” she whispers. 

“I love you too.” he kisses her again and Kylo sighs. 

**_It’s been a while..._ **

“Yes, it has...” Ben mutters. 

“Has, what?” she asks against his lips. 

“It’s been a while since we’ve had sex...”

“Well we have a five-year-old... a puppy... jobs... it gets rough.” she says. “But... that means we have to cherish each moment we get.” 

“Very true...” he kisses over her eyes and cheeks and moves his hand down her waist. He slips her clothes away from her body and makes contact with her skin. He sighs at the feeling and caresses her with his fingers while she kisses and suckles at his neck. “Mrs. Solo...” he whispers. Ben goes under her pajama pants but doesn’t feel underwear. “What do we have here?” he asks.

“I was hoping you’d be frisky.” she whispers. 

“For you?” he asks. “Always.” She kisses his lips and Ben’s fingers go to her lower lips. He runs his fingers as slow as he can and feels her shiver. 

“Please...” Ben kisses her lips again and pushes two fingers inside her warm waiting cunt. She moans into his ear and Kylo sighs. 

**_So wet..._ **

Always...

Ben pushes Rey onto her back and moves in-between her legs. He takes her pajama pants off and throws them to the side. He listens to Rey giggle and he chuckles. He can’t wait to be inside her again. His Rey, his wife...

He slips his grey sweats off his legs and rubs his already hard cock against her. 

“Please Ben...” and with that... he pushes inside her. She gasps as he fills her entirely and he groans into the crook of her neck. 

**_There she is..._ **

Ben sighs and keeps still.

“Aren’t you going to move?” she asks. 

“Just give me a minute.”

“Going to spill your load already Mr. Solo?” she mocks. He laughs. 

“Shut up.” he kisses her mouth and pulls on her bottom lip. He swivels his hips and she gasps. “Is that what you want?”

“Fuck, yes.” he smiles and kisses her again. 

“I love you...”

“I love you too. Now-” he pulls out of her and pushes back in before she can finish her thought. He starts a steady pace and puts his hands on either side of her head. She clutches onto his shoulders and he smiles. 

**_Nice and easy..._ **

Rey’s legs go around his waist and it brings him closer to her. Her legs curl around him and she looks up into his eyes. He quickens his pace slightly and he moves one hand in between them. He moves his thumb over her clit and she moans as her legs tighten around him. But then... a loud roar of thunder echoes around them. He looks down at Rey and they both sigh. 

“Oh no.” she mutters. And before Ben can speak, they hear a scream. 

“Daddy!” 

**_She hates thunder._ **

“She doesn’t hate it Kylo. She’s afraid of it.” he mutters. He goes to pull out of Rey but she keeps his legs around him. 

“Just hurry.” she says. 

“But-”

“Hurry, Ben.” she says as she clenches around him. He groans and has to straighten out his thoughts. “We have a very limited time here Benny.” she tells him. “Because if there’s another roar, she’ll come running.” Ben nods his head and begins to move his hips. He quickens his pace as much as he can, listens to rain on the window and the sound of Rey’s breathing. He needs to hurry...

He keeps his pace and sighs. 

“Touch yourself.” he says. “I need...” he moves his hand and puts his back to the bed. Her hand goes in-between them and she rubs her clit. She moans as he circles his hips and he sees light flash outside their window. “Fuck...” and then there’s another roar of thunder. And...

“Daddy!!” he stops and Rey groans in frustration. 

“I know...” he says. And he pulls out of her. Rey lays there and Ben sighs. “We can try later.” she nods and begins to re-dress. He does the same and thunder echoes through their bedroom again. Ben unlocks the door and before he can open it he hear Hope call out again. 

“Daddy!” he goes to walk down the hall but is met by Hope, running into him. He catches her in his arms and holds her to him. “Daddy...” she cries. 

“Shh... it’s okay princess.” he soothes her. 

“Why... why is it happening... again?” she cries. 

“Nature.” he answers. He hoists her up into his arms and turns toward the room. He sees Rey sitting up in bed and she nods her head. He smiles and walks Hope into their bedroom. He sets her on the bed and she rushes into Rey’s arms. 

“Are you okay baby?” she asks. 

“N-no...” 

“I’m so sorry...” Rey holds their daughter close and Ben blows out all but one candle before slipping back into the covers. “That mean ol’ thunder…” she rubs Hope’s back and Ben sighs. ”Do you want to sleep with mommy and daddy?” She asks. Hope just nods her head and Ben leans over to kiss her head. He pats her back and lays down. Rey calms Hope down for a few more moments and then once she’s done crying, they both lay down. Hope squeezes in between Ben and Rey and clutches onto Ben. He smiles down at the sight of her and then back up to Rey. She’s already looking at him. 

“That damn thunder:” he whispers. 

“Quarter daddy.” He rolls his eyes and sighs. 

“I’ll put one in the jar in the morning princess.” He moves a few strands of hair off her face and kisses her forehead. “Sweet dreams.” Hope just smiles and he looks back to Rey. She leans forward and they share a gentle chaste kiss. “Good night Mrs. Solo.” 

“Good night Mr. Solo.” And she closes her eyes. Ben watches his girls until he’s sure Hope is fast asleep. Her breathing evens out and her face falls into a state of peace. 

**_This really is the life. Isn’t it?_ **

It is… it’s perfect… just the three of us…

“Ben…” He looks at Rey and smiles. 

“Yes?”

“…I’m pregnant.” His eyes widen slightly and a smile spreads across his face. 

**_Four of us…_ **

“Really?” He asks. 

“I-I wanted to tell you tomorrow, I had this whole “bun in the oven” thing planned but… now… just seemed right.” His smile grows and he leans in to kiss her again. 

“It is…” he reaches over Hope and presses his hand to her stomach. “We’ll… we’ll be able to be here for this one…”

“That’s what I’m hoping…” Ben nods his head.

**_Of course we will. We’re never leaving you… any of you again._ **

Ben feels tears go down his cheeks and Rey smiles. 

“I’m so glad you’re happy.” 

“How could I not be?” He asks. “Our family is growing…” she kisses him again and he shuts his eyes.  He feels her hand go over his and he smiles. “Thank you, Rey. Thank you so much.”

“Couldn’t have done it without you.” he chuckles and Kylo smiles. 

**_How lucky can we get?_ **

Ben looks into Rey’s eyes and smiles. 

We’re already so lucky Kylo. We have her... and her... and now...

Ben looks downward and imagines the baby inside of Rey. 

**_...maybe... him?_ **

Him...

Ben kisses Rey once more and keeps her as close as he can with Hope in-between them. 

Their little family... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI


End file.
